Vulnera Sanentur
by SheySnape
Summary: Tras el ataque de Nagini Severus Snape no conseguía sentir ni un músculo, todo se volvió oscuro y confuso. ¿qué pasaría si Lucius Malfoy lo encontrase malherido en la casa de los gritos? Draco parece haber encontrado a la persona perfecta para cuidar y curar a Snape. Nuevos vínculos... mezclados con la siniestra hospitalidad del líder de los Malfoy... ¿Cuál será el resultado?
1. Chapter 1- Sangre, honor y vínculos

Una suave capa de lluvia comenzó inmediatamente a apagar el fuego que los ataques de ambos bandos habían originado en el imponente castillo, ahora algo menos impactante, o más quizá para todos aquellos que habían crecido en él. Era como si el cielo mismo quisiera ayudar a las viejas paredes de piedra a librarse de las llamas.

Todos habían visto como Harry Potter se quedaba tirado en el suelo sin poderlo evitar tras ver a aquel ser que los había atormentado durante una gran parte de sus vidas estallar en pedazos que se perdieron en el aire. Todo había acabado, sí y no para la mayoría de ellos. La gran cantidad de muertos tirados en el suelo les recordaba que el martirio solo había comenzado para muchos de ellos. Harry entró con ayuda de Ron y Hermione a la enfermería, sin poder evitar las lágrimas de emoción y de dolor se mezclaran las unas con las otras.

-Ron… deberías ir con tu familia y Hermione… ve a casa y descansa. No hay nada que hacer aquí… yo iré con Hagrid y le ayudaré a buscar a más gente.

Ambos asintieron y Ron se encaminó hacía su madre deshecha en lagrimas por la pérdida del gemelo para abrazarla. Hermione se apareció en la casa de sus padres, entonces vacía y simplemente ocupada por ella. Ella también se había quedado sola.

* * *

Después de todos aquellos golpes y de sentir como la piel se le desgarraba y su cuerpo perdía toda su movilidad, se quedó quieto y tirado, el veneno se estaba moviendo rápido por el tejido, destrozándolo. Escuchó unos fuertes pasos acercarse a la casa.

-Severus! Maldita sea! Severus!- la fría voz del aristócrata parecía distante a pesar de sentir como lo movía- joder, Snape! Vamos, abre los ojos…- Lucius aún podía ver un pequeño resquicio de los negros ojos pero se cerraban y los volvía a abrir.

El flujo de sangre desde su cuello hasta su ropa rasgada era tal que podía sentir el vital líquido correr por su piel. Muy posiblemente tenía el cuello abierto o algo peor. Perdía fuerzas.

-por el amor de Merlín… tu cuello! Ha usado a la serpiente… el veneno… debería llevarte a San Mungo…- Snape intentó negar con la cabeza pero sabía que no se estaba moviendo.- no… ni tu ni yo podemos aparecer por allí o yo acabaría en Azkabán y tu irías detrás mío…- realmente le aplaudió mentalmente por la conclusión y do gracias a Merlín por ello.

El rubio se quitó un pañuelo de seda negra que llevaba en el cuello y abrió algunos botones de la levita negra de Snape rasgando la camisa blanca de dentro. Se lo ató al cuello apretándolo pero sin ahogarle.

-Te llevaré a la mansión… Narcissa y Draco ya deben estar llegando- lo agarró apoyándolo en su hombro y se ayudó de un hechizo de levitación con la nueva varita de la que se había tenido que apoderar tras perder la suya.

Los apareció a los dos en el comienzo de los oscuros jardines de la mansión, la cual iba a tener que proteger más que nunca ahora que el Lord había caído.

Entró a toda velocidad llamando inmediatamente a los dos elfos domésticos de la mansión para que lo ayudaran a subirlo hasta una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Según lo dejaron sobre la cama, los ojos se le fueron cerrando.

-no, no, no, no! Severus! Oh vamos!- los elfos comenzaron a colocar toallas con augua caliente en el enorme corte del cuello, las cuales se llenaron inmediatamente de sangre- vamos, no seas idiota no te duermas! No puedes cerrar los ojos!- y lo intentaba. Lo intentaba pero no podía soportar el peso de sus parpados, su cuerpo no tenía energías para ello.

Los elfos colocaron una enorme cantidad de poción cicatrizante, que solo crearía una fina capa de piel en la herida y evitaría que saliera más sangre. No la curaría ni un mínimo.

-eso…

-solo evitará que más sangre salga amo… se necesitaran más cuidados que Fanny desconoce… Fanny lo siente…- Lucius los apartó de un golpe.

-está bien… fuera! Vamos!

Snape no escuchó más, posiblemente se había desmayado.

Draco Malfoy sabía de la enorme responsabilidad que tendría a partir del momento en el que todo eso había estallado. No debería dejar de esconder la marca que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo, pero debía hacerse cargo de los asuntos pendientes de su padre mientras él estaba en la Mansión poniéndolo todo a raya y ocupándose de que Snape continuara aguantando vivo, ambos sabían que necesitaba ayuda de alguien que realmente supiera curar eso, pero sin poder acudir a San Mungo no tenían ni idea de que hacer, al mínimo despiste ambos podían terminar en Azkaban.

Había pasado algo más de una semana cuando Draco cruzaba uno de los pasillos del ministerio, se paró al instante al ver una figura conocida hablando con el jefe encargado de San Mungo.

-realmente sería un honor tenerla entre nuestra mejor plantilla de medimagas señorita Granger, ha demostrado tener más que dotes y ha sido una pieza clave en la resolución de esta guerra.

-muchísimas gracias por esto señor… yo… no sé como agradecérselo de verdad…

-no es necesario jovencita, mañana pasa a recoger tu título y el contrato y tendrás todo el verano para descansar y rehacer un poco tu vida en este mundo que esperemos vaya a mejor…- le respondió el anciano hombre de barba pelirroja con un tono animado.

-gracias señor, le veré mañana entonces…- Caminó hacia una de las puertas de salida. Pero el rubio se le adelantó dándole un susto de muerte.

-Granger!

-oh Merlín!... Mal… ¿Malfoy?- al menos tendría la opción de librarse de un peso y quizá de conseguir algo de ayuda, después de todo ella lo había salvado con Potter de morir abrasado en la sala de los menesteres.

- Granger… eh… podría hablar contigo un momento?- Hermione no quería fiarse demasiado al principio, pero no veía por que no.

-claro…

-verás yo… no te agradecí que me ayudarais a salir de la sala…

-no fue nada, jamás dejaríamos a nadie morir de esa forma Malfoy.

-Draco por favor…

-¿Draco?

-lo siento.

-¿qué?- se estaba quedando completamente impresionada.

- siento lo que te llamé hace siete años, está claro que no eres menos bruja que cualquier sangre limpia…- Hermione intentó no ofenderse por los términos que estaba utilizando. Pero no dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy.

-oh… Dr…raco, vaya… gracias.- él asintió, algo más tranquilo.

-no he podido evitar escuchar la conversación que has tenido con el jefe de San Mungo… enhorabuena.- Hermione sonrió.

-oh, si, muchas gracias, la verdad siempre he querido tener esta oportunidad, es importante para mí comenzar con mi vida laboral después de las vacaciones… ya sabes, para olvidar un poco todo esto… todas las muertes. Por cierto… tu… tu madre está…

-bien, está bien, se va de viaje mañana… negocios…

-y…

-mi padre está bien… em… Granger…

-Hermione.

-Her…mione, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana después de que vengas aquí y…

-si que escuchas bien…

-lo siento. Pero debo… debo hablar contigo sobre algo que nadie más puede saber…

-ocurre algo grave?

-la… la verdad sí, mañana hablamos… ¿te parece bien?- ella asintió, algo preocupada- ¿a las tres en las tres escobas?

-claro. Draco… ¿no puedes decírmelo aquí?

-no, de verdad. Hasta mañana…- ella se despidió con la mano, antes de verlo desaparecer. La había dejado algo asustada, pero se alegraba de haber hecho… de alguna forma las paces con él.

Se apareció en casa para descansar y poder disfrutar de lo que había conseguido.

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso a toda velocidad, entrando en el salón principal para ver a su padre sentado en un amplio sofá de cuero con un vaso de Whisky de fuego frente a la chimenea y leyendo al parecer el profeta.

-¡papa!- prácticamente dio un bote ante la alterada intrusión de su hijo.

-relájate Draco, que demonios ocurre…- el joven Malfoy tomó asiento frente a su padre.

-creo que ya se quien podría ayudar a Snape…

-pero nadie debe saber que Sever…

-¿Ssh! Escucha…

* * *

_**Primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, el cual será bastante angustioso... todo salió de una escena algo subida de todo que vino a mi cabeza hará algo más de un año... Mucho Malfoy, mucha tensión y un rated M remarcado en algún que otro capitulo. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad. **_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo... ¿Aceptará Hermione meterse en la cueva de las serpientes de cabeza?**_


	2. Chapter 2- Juramento

Draco se preparó para decirle eso a su padre de la forma más convincente que le fuese posible.

-recuerdas que te conté que cuando el ese idiota incendió la sala de los menesteres y casi morimos quemados?- Lucius asintió sin entender del todo bien por donde iban los tiros.

-en realidad no nos libramos solos… Potter, Weasley y Granger nos ayudaron…- la ceja izquierda del aristócrata se disparó al instante.

-sí, yo tampoco sé porque pero supongo que será bondad Gryffindor o alguna tontería de esas.- Lucius asintió.

-y bien?

-esta mañana he estado hablando con Granger en el ministerio…

-que se supone que hacía ella allí?- dijo de pronto Lucius sorprendido

-le han dado un puesto de medimaga para el próximo año, debe de ser muy buena… y con el tema de la guerra en San Mungo tiene buen nombre…

En cuanto Lucius Malfoy escuchó el nombre del hospital mágico comenzó a entender que era lo que su hijo le quería decir.

-Draco, Granger no va a aceptar venir aquí a ayudar a Severus, lo más probable es que a ella no le importe en absoluto lo que pasé con Snape, además… jamás se metería en nuestra casa, ni siquiera creo que se acercase a mi por voluntad propia.

-se que Granger aceptará ayudar a Snape

-por qué estás tan seguro?- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-simplemente lo sé, le agradecí haberme salvado y le pedí perdón por como la trate… la verdad es que debes admitir que es tan poderosa como cualquier sangre limpia- Lucius asintió, no muy convencido pero en parte era verdad.

-la verdad es que ha hecho honor al nombre de bruja protegiendo su mundo, si no me han informado mal debe de ser una de las mejores brujas que han pasado por Hogwarts…-Draco asintió.

-de hecho, padre… ella ha aceptado hablar conmigo mañana a las tres, en Hogsmeade, Las Tres Escobas.

-se asustará en cuanto escuche lo que tienes que proponerle Draco…

-se que no…

-está bien, Severus no va a aguantar mucho tiempo más si no recibe una ayuda decente… así que supongo que tendremos que intentarlo…- dijo, más convencido pero sin estar del todo seguro de que Hermione Granger fuese a aceptar algo como aquello.

-solo te pido que intentes conocerla si acepta papa… nada de ciertos términos desde el principio… nos conocemos.- Lucius asintió iba a tener que practicar un poco para no meter la pata.

La mañana siguiente fue bastante intensa para la joven Hermione, por fin tendría el título y por fin comenzaría el largo descanso que podría tomarse antes de comenzar en San Mungo.

Se vistió bastante animada a pesar de sentir esa pequeña presión que el misterio de Draco le había metido en el cuerpo. Todo pareció ir bien, llegó a tiempo al ministerio y se pasó un par de horas hablando con aquel amable anciano hasta que firmaron todos los papeles con un encantamiento, quedando así con un contrato que ella podría cancelar si lo necesitase en algún momento y sus "vacaciones" oficialmente iniciadas.

Se apareció en casa para dejar los papeles y tras tomarse una taza de té para calmar un poco los nervios y bajó al recibidos para aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

Tras un leve mareo y perder de vista las paredes de su casa sintió el viejo suelo de piedra del pueblo bajo sus pies, faltaban diez minutos para las tres por lo que se podía dar un tranquilo paseo hasta Las Tres Escobas. Caminó admirando el paisaje que comenzaba a helarse con el final del otoño y la llegada del invierno.

Cruzó la puerta de la taberna y una vez dentro escuchó un extraño ruido en una de las apartadas esquinas del lugar.

-psst pssst! Granger!- reconoció la voz de inmediato y se acercó a la mesa algo oscura en la que estaba sentado el rubio con un par de cervezas de mantequilla ya esperando a ser consumidas, todo preparado con antelación. Muy Slytherin.

Se sentó frente a él procurando no ser demasiado obvia.

-Buenas tardes, si que lo tienes todo bien preparado, vamos, habla…- Draco parecía nervioso.

-verá Granger…

-Hermione…

-Hermione, lo que debo decirte no es algo sencillo… no es algo fácil… y debo pedirte que me jures una cosa…

-oh vamos Draco no puede ser para tanto me estás poniendo nerviosa!

-necesito que me jures que ni vas a contarle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Potter y el resto.- Las cejas de Hermione se arquearon con sorpresa.

-no entiendo nada, de acuerdo… supongo que no, lo juro, si tan importante es…- se creó un largo silencio antes de que los ojos azules se fijasen en los color miel.

-Severus Snape.- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, y al parecer la dosificación de la información sería necesaria ya que los ojos de Hermione parecieron perder la vida en aquel momento, sus cejas bajaron y se quedó muda. Aquel silencio superó al de Draco con creces.

-Snape… está…

-vivo.- sentenció- bueno… en realidad no creo que lo esté por mucho tiempo si sigue así.

-qué? Pero él… nos dijeron que…

-Mi padre lo encontró en la casa de los gritos y lo llevó a la mansión… el Lord… ordenó a Nagini que lo matara y… le… mordió varias veces… mi padre sabe bastante más pero el caso es que se está muriendo, respira débil… pero no ha despertado en todos estos días… y…

-Merlín…

-Hermione, mi padre está convencido de que no aceptarás pero eres realmente la única persona de la que me fio para ayudar a Snape…

-pero podríais…

-llevarlo a San Mungo? Seguramente terminará en azkaban si es que sobrevive.

-Draco pero yo no tengo tiempo de…

-Granger, se que lo tienes, eres la última oportunidad de Snape y podrías quedarte en la mansión, se… se que a ti te importa.- Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-él no querría que yo…

-él no te odiaba, Hermione, por favor…

-no puedo negarle la ayuda a nadie y lo sabes Draco. Pero… tu padre…

-mi padre no es como antes- la ceja de Hermione se alzó- bueno, de acuerdo sigue siendo mi padre, pero esto lo ha calmado bastante, además no te creas que Snape es muy diferente a mi padre y a él si lo aguantabas un poco…

-Te das cuenta de dónde me estás metiendo?- Draco asintió, Hermione movió una de sus manos nerviosa en un gesto de agotamiento- cuando… cuando quieres que me aloje…

Draco sonrió abiertamente, lo sabía.

-esta noche o mañana, cuando te he dicho que no está nada bien no bromeaba…- aquello la hizo temblar.

-esta noche entonces, pero de madrugada… a las dos. De decriles algo a los chicos…

-diles que te vas de vacaciones…

-oh así de repente?- preguntó ella con ironía- podría decirles que voy al mundo muggle…

-sí.

-de acuerdo. Esta madrugada a las dos… Draco.

-Mi padre y yo iremos a por ti a casa, él y mi madre te ayudarán a instalarte y mi padre te explicará mejor la situación que yo antes de que ella se marche de viaje.

-de acuerdo…

-te veo después entonces, suerte con los i…

-Draco!- lo miró con desaprobación, el joven Malfoy corrigió mentalmente.

-con Potter y Weasley…

No sabía donde acababa de meterse.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**MamaShmi:** Me alegro de que te guste, procurare pasarlos del borrador lo más rápido que me sea posible._

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** Aquí tienes otro trozo, espero que te siga gustando._

_**Melyz de Snape:** Me alegro de que te guste el comienzo, como vez, la pobre mujer se ha quedado un poco a cuadros…_

_**Alexza Snape**: wow, gracias! Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Xx_

_**Yetsave:** Tuviste buen ojos entonces con ellos XD, Si has leído alguno de mis otros fics con Lucius, sabrás que no deja de ser un poco cabrón… es Lucius después de todo, un poco verde y al mismo tiempo un amigo para sus amigos… quien sabe, la sabelotodo lo tendrá que mantener a raya._

_**Martinikao Riddle:** oh… muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! Xx_

_**YazminSnape:** Como ha dicho Draco… Lucius es Lucius, un poco más light quizá XD, pero Lucius. Hermione sabe que espió, los Malfoy no, Harry no dijo nada más, creo que es lo más respetuoso y hay cosas que deben quedar ahí atrás, hay que recordar también que Snape no era todo flores y chocolates a pesar de lo que hizo… (que cursi XD me encanta el bastardo egoísta… o.O) Oh y muchas gracias! Xx_

_**Gelygirl:** wow, gracias por ambas cosas! Desde luego espero que esta te guste también! Xx_


	3. Chapter 3- El comienzo de todo

Al aparecerse en casa no pudo evitar sentirse asustada por todo lo que se le venía encima, había pasado de comenzar sus vacaciones a comenzar algo que podía no salir bien e incluso ser fatal para ella.

Se sentó en su escritorio procurando tranquilizarse lo máximo posible, tomó un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y comenzó a escribir la carta que les mandaría a Harry y a Ron, tenía que ser convincente, dentro del hecho de que no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que mentirles.

Al terminarla la releyó varías veces para estar segura, como había hablado con Draco les dijo que se iría un tiempo indefinido al mundo muggle para descansar. Que esperaba que se lo pasaran bien y que la madriguera estuviese reconstruida pronto.

Mandó a su lechuza con la carta dirigida a Harry, ya que sabía que entonces todos la leerían, solo esperaba que no indagasen mucho más.

Con las manos algo temblorosas sacó su varita y hechizó una bolsa de viaje que flotó hasta su cama, volvió a mover la varita para que sus cosas de pronto comenzaran a salir de los cajones y a doblarse quedando sobre su cama. Lo estuvo mirando durante unos minutos y tras mirar el reloj decidió que leería un rato y después se daría una buena ducha.

Caminó hacia el baño tras haber terminado el libro que había escogido y tras darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido hacía rato. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua caliente, eso realmente le sacaría parte de la terrible tensión que tenía en esos momentos bien guardada en su interior.

Se quedó pensativa bajo la ducha durante casi una hora, sabía que seguir en la ducha a las doce y media de la noche no era demasiado normal, pero realmente necesitaba relajarse.

Salió y se secó el cabello castaño más oscuro y largo de nuevo con un hechizo, realmente estaba cambiando tras haber madurado del todo.

Se vistió con un vestido de algodón negro hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos planos del mismo color, simple y cómodo. Solo faltaba una hora para las dos, por lo que se sentó en la cama para ver como todo terminaba de meterse en la bolsa. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista y estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que escuchó un fuerte estruendo en la chimenea que la hizo dar un salto de la cama quedando sentada en el borde. Vio dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, al ver a Draco asomarse a la salida de la chimenea se calmo un poco, pero la larga cabellera rubia, casi blanca que tenía detrás no dejó que se relajara del todo.

-joder Granger… podrías limpiar la chimenea…

-podrías haber avisado de que vendríais antes Draco… que susto.- Lucius salió de la chimenea observando a su alrededor antes de fijar la vista en Hermione. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver lo mucho que había crecido, y cambiado. Se acercó a ella y se cambió el bastón de mano para después tendérsela, cubierta con un tupido guante de cuero negro.

-Señorita Granger… - saludó - mi hijo me ha hecho saber que… ha aceptado.- Hermione miró la mano antes de tomarla y asentir.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Lucius por favor…- ella asintió y miró a Draco que parecía muy entretenido mirando la televisión como si fuese lo más extraño que jamás había visto.

-esto es extraño…- Hermione casi rio ante aquello.

-creo que deberíamos ir a la mansión ya Draco… deja de husmear…- Hermioen volvió a asentir y se metió la pequeña bolsa que había disminuido en el bolsillo de un abrigo negro que se echó encima antes de caminar hacia la chimenea donde los dos Malfoy ya estaban esperando.

Lucius dio un par de golpes al suelo con el bastón y una niebla negra los envolvió a los tres tragándoselos en una fuerte sensación de mareo antes de volver a tocar el suelo de golpe.

La temperatura había bajado dos o tres grados y todo estaba considerablemente oscuro, de pronto una cuantas velas se encendieron en la estancia, dando un halo de luz verdosa al lugar decorado con un estilo gótico- victoriano, muy oscuro, muy Slytherin. La verdad no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo allí, por supuesto la situación era absolutamente distinta.

-bienvenida a nuestro hogar Granger…

-Gracias señor Malfoy…- dijo con la voz algo insegura aun.

-Lucius… esperemos que esta vez mejoremos aquel primer encuentro de hace algunos años…

-eso espero… Lucius.

-papa, yo iré a descansar, mañana tengo trabajo en el ministerio y son las tres de la mañana. Hermione…- se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció escaleras arriba. Lucius miró a la joven temblar, la ponía de los nervios.

-bien Granger…

-Hermione.

-sígueme, creo que primero debo explicarte algunas cosas…

Lo siguió por una escalinata de piedra hasta el segundo piso, cruzando un amplio pasillo lleno de cuadros y candelabros, tras pasar algunas habitaciones cerradas llegaron a una enorme, la cual parecía ser sin duda el salón principal. Lo siguió hasta el fondo donde había un par de sofás de cuero negro frente al fuego y tomó asiento frente a él.

-Whisky de fuego?- ella negó.

-lo imaginaba…- hizo aparecer una botella y un vaso para él y una taza de té caliente para ella. Al menos era detallista. – bien debo admitir que estaba convencido de que no aceptarías…

-no puedo negarle la ayuda a alguien que se está muriendo. Es simple, y Draco me lo pidió muy decentemente.- Lucius asintió.-dónde…

-arriba. Espero que seas consciente de la situación en la que está Severus… podría…- pareció costarle terminar la frase- se te podría morir en un abrir y cerrar e ojos, su cuerpo ha soportado mucho ya.

-pero él…

-oh sí, es una bestia soportando heridas, sí. Pero que yo sepa inmortal no.- Incluso Lucius se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la estaba asustando, así que decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle todo cuanto antes.

-que tiene exactamente… Lucius…- el aristócrata se aclaró la voz antes de comenzar.

-la verdad no me esperaba ni comprendo por qué el señor oscuro se ha ensañado de esa forma con él… parecía que le tenía aprecio. El caso es que… utilizó a la serpiente. Y no solo fueron sus mordeduras, lo que más me sorprende es que el propio señor oscuro le había cortado el cuello con un hechizo cortante antes. Hay un corte muy limpio en uno de los lados de su cuello. -cerró un segundo los ojos procurando concentrarse en seguir- él impulso…

-el peso de la serpiente…- dijo Hermione entre sus propios pensamientos.

-sí… el golpe hizo que cayera tumbado contra la pared y los colmillos que le había clavado le rasgaron el cuello abriéndoloen canal. Por no hablar del veneno claro…

-supongo que habrás…

-bezoar? Claro que sí, y pareció detener una parte del veneno pero por el amor de Salazar Slytherin… ¿tú has visto a ese bicho? ¡No es una culebra precisamente! Y no detuvo el sangrado los elfos aplicaron una cantidad enorme de poción cicatrizante, y… creó una capa de piel que paró un poco el sangrado pero no se cierran las heridas.

-eso es porque no las han desinfectado antes… no hay manera de que su cuerpo cree tejido nuevo si no está limpio… además, de todas formas no creo que tenga energía para ello…

Hermione cerró los ojos de la impresión, las manos le temblaban y eso no podía pasarle en una situación como aquella.

-quiero… quiero verle. Ahora.- la ceja de Lucius se disparó.

-¿ahora? ¿Estás segura?- ella asintió con obviedad, Snape no podía esperar mucho precisamente.

Ambos dejaron sus bebidas sobre la mesa y caminaron hacia las escaleras subiéndolas y recorriendo otro corredor, hasta llegar a una habitación que Lucius abrió sin hacer demasiado ruido. La estancia era amplia pero estaba completamente cerrada, las largas cortinas color verde oscuro también. A un lado de la habitación había una cama de tamaño considerable, endoselada y con cortinas negras completamente cerradas, un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Hermione al mirarla. Todo muy Slytherin, como siempre.

-Te dejaré sola un rato, solo voy a mandar a los elfos preparar tu habitación… tienes pergamino y pluma sobre esa mesilla, haz una lista de todo lo que vayas a necesitar y dámela después, lo tendrás en una o dos horas, debo pasar por el Knockturn.

-de madrugada?

-que te importará a donde vaya yo de madrugada…- dijo molesto. Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-de acuerdo…

-si no puedes con ello sal y toma el aire.

-hay que empezar cuanto antes.- él asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, cerró la puerta con un ruido seco dejándola sola. Lo único que Hermione pudo escuchar en aquellos momentos fue una respiración pesada, había al menos cinco segundo entre cada expiración, era lenta. Se acercó a la cama procurando reunir el valor suficiente y apartó una de las cortinas, bajando la mirada poco a poco.

Fue como si nada hubiese acabado aun, como sentirse de nuevo una niña asustada ante su presencia. Snape estaba tapado hasta el inicio del cuello con una tupida manta para conservar bien la temperatura, tenía el cabello negro esparcido por la almohada de terciopelo esmeralda manchada de sangre. Se acercó un poco más llevándose las manos a la boca al ver la enorme herida doble en el cuello. Uno de los orificios se extendía abriéndose hasta la mitad del cuello. Se acercó más para apartar las sábanas negras algunos centímetros, revelando algo de ropa rasgada y la pálida piel con algunas áreas entre ennegrecidas y moradas, el maldito veneno. Todo estaba abierto.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta las inmóviles manos expertas y hábiles para hechizos y pociones con cortes infectados.

-S…Snape…- fue un susurro, no le salía más, sabía que estaba en una especie de trance por la falta de fuerzas y el dolor que su cuerpo estaba soportando. No sabía si le escuchaba. Se fijó en el rostro pálido, las marcadas ojeras, los finos labios abiertos y rotos. Lucius no se había preocupado demasiado del hecho de que el agua es necesaria para vivir. Demasiado Whisky de fuego durante años… pensó con desaprobación. Salió de allí para buscar las cocinas, tenía que beber algo de agua y le refrescaría un poco la frente mientras hacía la lista para Lucius.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**MamaShmi:**__ Eso es bueno, espero leerte por aquí entonces! Xx_

_**Yetsave**__: Es el lado que lo hace ser quien es, será por eso...XD besos!_

_**Nuane:**__ Wow, gracias! Es un placer verte por aquí de nuevo. Espero que te siga gustando!_

_**Phoenix1993:**__ Aquí está el siguiente, espero que te guste._

_**Melyz de Snape:**__ La historia necesitaba esa aceptación XD, Por ahora Lucy está tranquilo, haber si le dura. Y no… no mueras por favor XD_

_**Gelygirl:**__ Para eso están las segundas oportunidades, yo creo que él quería que acabase, ¿pero Herms podría cambiar eso? *Música de misterio* quién sabe! Xx_

_**Alexza Snape:**__ Pronto lo sabremos, por ahora creo que el estado de Sev no pinta bien… _

_**Lisicarmela:**__ oh, no es rated M/romance por casualidad… espero satisfacer tus expectativas, aun así, creo que antes de que eso llegue Snape no será el hombre más amable del mundo… sumémosle su mal carácter a un cuello abierto… xx_

_**YazminSnape:**__ Sí, Lucius va a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo por comportarse, pero hermione tiene carácter, no creo que pueda pasarse mucho de la raya, y a ver como se despierta Snape… _


	4. Chapter 4- despertar

Caminó por el pasillo hasta ver una puerta al fondo, pensó en probar cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba por detrás.

-Hermione Granger?- se dio la vuelta al reconocer la femenina voz.

-oh, Señora Malfoy…- Narcisa se acercó a ella, después de todo lo que Harry le había ayudado con Draco tenía un especial cariño por ella y estaba segura de que había tenido algo que ver en las disculpas de su hijo, había sido una de las más maltratadas por su hijo y por su marido, parecía sorprendida de verla allí por ello.

-veo que has aceptado… que sorpresa, si que has crecido…- Hermione asintió pero tenía prisa, necesitaba el agua- pareces nerviosa te ocurre algo?

-eh… yo… necesito encontrar las cocinas, necesito agua y…

-veo que ya le has visto…- Hermione asintió.

-ibas bien, es esa puerta del fondo, creo que Lucius ya ha mandado a los elfos obedecerte, pídeles lo que quieras pero te aconsejo que te relajes un poco antes de hacer nada. Tu habitación es la siguiente a la suya, creo que ya está preparada.

-usted…

-sí ¿te lo ha dicho Draco? Me marcho mañana por la mañana por unos dos meses, esperemos que no mucho más, quizá nos veamos a la vuelta. Buena suerte joven- y sin más caminó en dirección contraria. Hermione se quedó mirándola caminar unos segundos hasta que el agua volvió a su mente y cambio de dirección hacia la puerta a paso rápido.

Al abrir la puerta dos elfos que parecían estar barriendo la miraron algo sorprendidos.

-ho…hola… soy… soy Hermione Granger

-Señorita Granger… el amo ha ordenado escucharla y obedecer a los elfos, los elfos esperan las órdenes de la señorita Granger…

-Solo necesito dos baldes de agua… caliente y fría, toallas limpias, pequeñas y medianas y un par de jarras de agua con un vaso… oh, y un caldero pequeño… hacedlo aparecer en la habitación del señor Snape por favor…

-al escuchar las últimas dos palabras los ojos de los elfos se abrieron como platos- Hermione rodó los ojos. Como se notaba a quién servían.

Salió de allí y caminó hasta la habitación que Narcissa le había dicho que era la suya. Dejó el abrigo sobre la cama de la amplia estancia, muy parecida a la de Snape y sacó su bolsa de viaje devolviéndole su tamaño para después comenzar a sacar las cosas. Decidió ponerse algo más cómodo ya que a las cuatro de la mañana no tenía mucho sentido estar vestida. Sacó un pantalón amplio de seda negra, una camisa amplia y gris y unas zapatillas de casa grises con gatos. Le echó un último vistazo a la estancia antes de salir de allí y caminar hacia la habitación de al lado.

Se dirigió directamente a la cama, viendo que todo lo que había pedido estaba encima de la pequeña mesa que había al lado de la amplia cama.

-Vamos a ver…- se acercó animándose a sí misma, hasta el borde de la cama en el que había un espacio antes del cuerpo de Snape. Se sentó ahí y estiró el brazo para apartar un poco las sábanas y palpar las heridas, sintió un escalofrío al tocar la piel templada. Eso no era malo, de ninguna manera, pero posiblemente fuera la primera vez que tocaba a ese hombre.

Subió las manos hasta su rostro, tenía un corte en el puente de la prominente nariz, nada grave, había estado sangrando de la nariz ya que tenía restos de sangre hasta los labios y aquellas ojeras no parecían sanas en absoluto. Algo de sangre en el cabello negro y bajando más el cuello. No lo tocaría hasta desinfectarle las heridas y limpiarlo decentemente.

Se levantó para llenar el vaso con una de las jarras de agua que les había pedido a los elfos y se acercó a la cama para sentarse de nuevo. Colocó su mano libre en la barbilla del hombre y con la otra le acercó el vaso a los labios, de los cuales también tendría que encargarse. Se fijó en el ritmo lento de respiración para alternar y dejarle respirar a ratos mientras inclinaba el vaso para darle de beber. Parecía tragar poco a poco por reflejo, eso era bueno, pero no le quería inclinar demasiado la barbilla para no dañar la herida del cuello.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de la cortina de pronto asustándola.

-¿ya tienes la lista?- abrió más la cortina para ver al aristócrata divertido por haberla asustado.

-sí… le he puesto las cantidades también…- le entregó la mista con una mano algo temblorosa y manchada de sangre. Lucius miró su mano y después a Snape.

-estás bien'- ella asintió.

-de acuerdo, volveré en una hora…

Hermione asintió y lo vio desaparecer con la lista. Tomó de nuevo el vaso de agua y le dio algo más antes de levantarse para mojar una de las toallas pequeñas en el agua y doblarla. Se remangó y tomó la toalla mojada limpiando la sangre de la nariz hasta los labios con cuidado y dejó otra un poco húmeda sobre su frente mientras continuaba quitando toda la sangre que le era posible.

-no comprendo por qué no te defendiste…- susurró para sí misma.

Lucius apareció en la habitación de nuevo más o menos una hora más tarde con un par de bolsas llenas, las dejó sobe la mesa y se acercó un poco a la cama.

-ya está.

-¿está todo?- él asintió.

-voy a necesitar un caldero pequeño… voy a tener que despertarlo antes de comenzar a curar las heridas, he limpiado parte de la sangre con agua…

-pero no va a soportar el dolor si lo…

-el dolor es el mismo, y es precisamente por eso, piensa que debo saber donde le estoy haciendo más daño y donde puedo curar con más facilidad.

-claro… ¿pero con qué lo harás?

-es una poción que hace que el sistema nervioso reaccione con fuerza. El veneno lo ha dañado posiblemente así que hay que hacer que despierte, además, que le has dado estos días?

-solo calmante cicatrizante y un poco de agua, no despertaba así que lo de comer no sabía cómo demonios hacerlo.

-ya, voy a prepararla, es rápida y estará en media hora, pero voy a necesitar que lo agarres posiblemente todo el dolor le venga de golpe al salir del trance y no va… no va a ser nada agradable, le subirá la fiebre y tengo que estar atenta a ello también, y usted tenga cuidado, conociendo a Snape posiblemente te intente matar por haberme pedido ayuda, da gracias a que no podrá moverse demasiado.- Lucius rió.

-estaré abajo, sabes… no creo que jamás te haya odiado, es un hombre complicado, llámame cuando la poción este lista y vayas a necesitarme…

-Claro, no tardaré…- él asintió y salió por la puerta. Hermione de pronto se fijó en que un pequeño caldero apareció encima de la mesa, y sacó la varita para encender un fuerte fuego flotante debajo del caldero, aprovechó para encender el de la chimenea que había al lado de la cama. Cortó y preparó todos los ingredientes separando lo que necesitaba de lo que Lucius le había traído y comenzó la preparación. Al terminarla, la dejó en el fuego y tomó un pequeño vial de la bolsa con una poción calmante de un color lila claro.

Lo vertió muy lentamente en los labios de Snape ayudándolo a tragar el líquido, posiblemente no tan agradable como el agua, la respiración era aun más lenta. Apagó el fuego y salió de allí para buscar al líder de los Malfoy.

-todo listo.- dijo cuando llegó hasta la puerta de la estancia. El aristócrata dejó su copa y El Profeta a un lado y se levantó comprendiendo para seguirla hasta la habitación.

-No hará falta mucha cantidad y tardará unos segundos en hacer efecto, necesito que le agarres de los hombros con cuidado, sin apretar demasiado pero alerta para no dejarle hacer ningún movimiento brusco cuando comience a sentir el dolor o podría hacerse daño en el cuello.- Lucius asintió, jamás admitiría lo mucho que le temblaban las manos.

Hermione sacó su varita antes de susurrar algo y ver como una fuerza mantenía las piernas del hombre agarradas contra la cama, a pesar de no estar segura de si las podría mover demasiado, no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto habían llegado los efectos del veneno ni cuánto costaría revertirlos.

-bien… vamos allá… estás listo?- Lucius rodó los ojos con abviedad.

-obviamente no. Adelante…

-Hermione respiró hondo antes de llevar sus manos a la levita y desabrocharla un poco más, después rasgo la camisa blanca con dificultad hasta la mitad del pecho.

-quién te iba a decir que algún día le harías eso eh?- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa macabra riéndose de cómo le temblaban las manos a la joven.

-cállate y haz tu parte, colócate tras el cabecero de la cama y sujétale los hombros firmemente.- Malfoy obedeció y ella tomo algo de la poción de un color rojo oscuro en otro vaso. Vertió un poco y le hizo tragar dejando el vaso en la mesilla rápido y sentándose en el borde de la cama por si necesitaba agarrarlo un poco más.

La respiración se fue acelerando, no tomó un ritmo normal, aún era más lenta. Aun así podía notarse como comenzó a apretar los ojos por el dolor, se comenzaron a escuchar suspiros roncos y de pronto apretó los dientes dejando salir un gemido roto, el dolor comenzaba a hacerse notar de verdad, estaba despertando casi por completo.

-un pañuelo dame… un maldito pañuelo!- Lucius rodó los ojos y sacó uno de su túnica tendiéndoselo sin soltar demasiado a Snape. Ella lo doblo un poco haciendo que lo mordiese para que no se hiciera daño en los dientes por el reflejo de apretarlos ante el dolor. Los ojos negros se entreabrieron al mismo tiempo que Hermione se impulsaba para agarrar una de sus manos y dejarla como podía contra la cama antes de que se la llevase al cuello para saber qué era lo que le dolía de aquella atroz manera.

Le rodaban lágrimas por las mejillas a causa del dolor y abrió los ojos de pronto sintiendo convulsiones por los restos del veneno interactuando con sus nervios ya despiertos, vio a Lucius el revés agarrándolo de los hombros.

-¡vamos viejo amigo cálmate!- pero un gruñido de dolor y la acelerada respiración volvió a escucharse.- le… le tiemblan las manos…- dijo Lucius mirando las pálidas manos sujetadas por la joven y el hechizo

-es por lo que queda de veneno…- lo soltó agarrándolo aun con el hechizo y tomó el frasco de poción calmante y tras sacarle el pañuelo de la boca e intentar no escuchar los gemidos de dolor le hizo tragar todo el contenido que quedaba. Se fijó en que el pañuelo estaba lleno de sangre y en el hilo rojo que caía por las comisuras de sus labios.

Poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre por encima de la sábana mientras la poción hacía efecto sorprendiendo a Lucius. Eso pareció calmarle, a pesar de que le duraría poco, pues desinfectarle las heridas e intentar coserle algunas iba a ser un suplicio para ella, pero aun más para él.

-eso es Snape…- susurró mirando sus manos pasar en círculos por el pecho del hombre procurando calmarle la respiración. Cuando subió la mirada sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a los ojos negros mirarla directamente.

-Lucius…- lo llamó ella, el aristócrata parecía estar en un shock y estaba casi tan blanco como Snape en uno de sus días normales- suéltale, ven.- él obedeció, Hermione hablaba sin apartar la vista de los ojos negros, la estaba mirando pero tenía la vista perdida. –voy a preparar las cosas para desinfectarle lo del cuello que es lo principal. Moja una toalla y límpiale la sangre de los labios, ayúdale a expulsar toda la sanrge que puedas, no tiene que haber nada que evite que respire, ya de por sí tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Lucius miró a Snape quien había entrecerrado los ojos agotado y miraba a una esquina del techo de la cama, se iba a poner perdido de sangre.

-pero…

-¡Hazlo maldita sea!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba a la mesa y sacaba más frascos y botes de la bolsa. Lucius obedeció quedándose un poco estático por el grito, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a molestarse por el shock.

Ahora comprendía porque Potter y Weasley habían salido vivos de la guerra.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Mamashmi:**__ Al menos lo ha espabilado un poco, me quedó un poco gore, pero ese bicho debió hacerle una faena al pobre hombre… y Hermione le habrá gritado, pero yo soy ella y Lucius se lleva la paliza de su vida…_

_**Phoenix1993:**__ Me alegro, como ver por ahora no muy buenas noticias…_

_**Gelygirl:**__ Esperemos… y esperemos que no acabe con ella en el proceso XD_

_**Nuane**__: Gracias^^ sí, ya hacía falta un poco de Malfoy por aquí, además, ahora la pobre Herms tiene reto doble… xx_

_**Yetsave:**__ " Si despierta" XD, es demasiado divertido verlo enfadado, imagínatelo enfadado, herido, y alterado por todo lo que ha pasado… estaba claro que necesitaba despertarlo XD Pobre hombre…_

_**Amsp14:**__ Me alegro de que te guste, no tardaré demasiado xx_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:**__ Pues imagínatelo despierto y sufriendo como un desgraciado… yo no sería capaz de ver eso sin caerme al suelo… estoy segura _

_**MegumiSakura:**__ Muchas gracias! Xx_

_**Melyz de Snape:**__ *respira aliviada* eso espero XD, Hombre, yo creo que tiene que ser un shock impresionante, además de que ella es una de las pocas personas que no tiene a Snape como una persona abominable, sabe que no es un angel, pero creo que el aprecio que le tiene hace que el shock sea mayor… Hasta Lucy nos ha perdido el color… XD_

_**Angelesoscuros13:**__ No sabría decirte, tengo escrito el borrador de unos cuantos y no son el final definitivamente, no voy a hacer que Snape y hermione sientan cosas de pronto porque sería irreal o Ooc a más no poder, personalmente me parece que eso le quita mucho a un fic, no serán demasiados capítulos hasta que comience la parte en la que ambos comienzan a caer… pero está claro que la joven y él tienen mucho que sufrir antes 3:), y Lucius… Lucius siempre anda por ahí tocando las narices y de vez en cuando metiendo un poco de humor negro que por ahora Snape no puede soltar sarcasmo… XD_

_**Alexza Snape:**__ Me alegro y gracias a ti! Xx_

_**Gato-Azul:**__ Gracias, así lo haré xx_

_**YazminSnape**__: Por ahora Lucius ya ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que la joven tiene carácter y sabe ponerlo a raya… yo creo que lo ha asustado XD. Snape ya está un poco espabilado, esperemos que la joven sepa llevar lo que se le viene encima._


	5. Chapter 5- Dolor y Lágrimas

Lucius obedeció a la joven sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había expulsado y corría por la comisura de sus labios. E hizo que expulsara la que tenía en la boca un poco a lo bestia. Hermione bufó mientras preparaba el ungüento desinfectante y enhebraba una de las agujas, eso iba a ser lo peor.

Cuando Lucius terminó de limpiarle toda la sangre que pudo, se quedó mirando a Snape, seguramente querría saber qué demonios le había pasado, no sabía sé si acordaría. Miró a Hermione antes de comenzar a hablar, ya que no sabía si realmente debía decírselo.

-q…- paró ahí apretando los ojos por el dolor.- qu… ha…

Ella asintió haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que comenzara.

-¿Severus?-él hombre no dijo nada, solo se escuchaban los suspiros agobiados de dolor, aun así le estaba escuchando.

-escúchame bien, sé que esto no es fácil de tragar así de pronto pero creo que lo mejor es decírtelo…- Los ojos negros se movieron un poco hacia el rubio.

-estoy seguro de que te acuerdas de este trozo… pero el Lord te cortó el cuello en la casa, y tras aquello… ordenó a Nagini que te matara, la peor mordedura fue en el cuello y el bicho rasgó la herida… ha salido la mayoría del veneno… pero aun queda, estás… muy grave.- Snape pareció impasible ente aquello, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante un tirón de dolor y los ojos negros se movieron a un lado, intentando mirar a Hermione pero sin poder moverse, Lucius comprendió.

-Draco y yo le pedimos ayuda a Granger, tiene el título y sabe muchísimo más que yo, necesitas atención de alguien que sepa cómo hacer esto… no es ninguna tontería- él hombre rodó los ojos, no parecía demasiado contento por nada de lo que escuchaba.

Lucius se acercó a Hermione dejando la toalla llena de sangre en la mesa.

-te… dejo hacer tu trabajo, estaré… ya sabes donde estaré…- Hermione lo miró rodando los ojos, le dejó irse, si no, se iba a marear o algo peor.

-vete a dormir, no tienes buena cara…

-tú no piensas dormir?- Hermione levantó una ceja al más puro estilo del hombre que estaba en la cama.

-a ti te parece esta una situación como para hacer una pausa para dormir?- Lucius negó.

-de acuerdo.- y sin más Salió de allí hacia sus aposentos.

Hermione miró a la cama y se acercó a la mesa para tomar otra toalla pequeña y mojarla en agua fría para cambiarle la de la frente, le estaba subiendo muchísimo la temperatura por el dolor, y seguramente con lo siguiente le subiría aun más y eso no sería nada bueno.

Se sentó en el borde de nuevo, Snape desvió la mirada a una de las esquinas de la cama.

-espero que no me odie demasiado por esto, estoy segura de que querrá saber que ha pasado…- la fría mirada de posó sobre ella tras unos segundos- ha caído, todo ha quedado destrozado pero ha caído. Lucius acudió a mi porque si no podrían acabar ambos en Azkabán… Harry solo nos contó lo del espionaje pero no servirá de mucho pues el resto de pruebas se destruyeron y… usted, está muy grave…- el oscuro hechicero apartó la mirada como si aquello ya le diese igual.

Volvió a escucharlo suspirar con fuerza, estaba ardiendo y aguantando un dolor terrible, tenía que desinfectarle lo del cuello ya.

-Tengo que desinfectarle el cuello…- esa vez sí, la miró directamente, sabía que ese dolor sería terrible. Abrió la boca pero no salió nada, forzó un poco más haciéndose daño.

- es…

-ssh… no fuerce las cuerdas vocales, no haga ningún esfuerzo…

-s… toy- respiró hondo, realmente no quería soportar ese dolor en esos momentos, pero tendría que ser así- can… sad…o…

-lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo ahora, lo que lo sabe tan bien como yo Snape…- él apartó la mirada rendido.

La joven se levantó para tomar el tarro de ungüento que había preparado sobre la mesa mientras Lucius se ocupaba de la sangre y una toalla mojada con agua caliente.

Esparció una gran cantidad de la sustancia de fuerte olor a hierbas y se acercó a él.

-voy a sujetarle, es solo para que no se haga daño, esto va a escocer mucho.- utilizó el mismo encantamiento para mantenerlo bien sujeto a la cama y que no moviese demasiado el cuello.

-respire…- sostuvo la barbilla del hombre para abrir un poco la herida menos grande y la más limpia y colocó la toalla sin avisarle apretando con firmeza.

El hombre intentó retorcerse con fuerza pero sin éxito gracias al hechizo y dejó salir un fuerte gruñido ante el intenso escozor, aun así, parecía intentar no mover el cuello. Hermione aceleró el ritmo limpiando la zona lo antes posible para poder dejarle respirar un rato.

-ya falta poco…- untó una cantidad aun mayor para la mordedura rasgada que tenía peor aspecto y sin miramientos comenzó a limpiarla.

Lucius prácticamente dejó caer el periódico al escuchar el desgarrado grito ronco de dolor de Snape que se escuchó desde arriba.

Al terminar retiró la toalla dejándole respirar, tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y lágrimas por el dolor.

-tome aire, la zona está casi dormida por el dolor, coserle no le va a doler nada, quiero que respire lo más uniforme que pueda…- se lavó la sangre de las manos en el agua fría y tomó la primera aguja que había enhebrado y lo miró respirar con dificultad. Hermione sabía lo mal que podía llegar a sentirse Snape en esa sensación, completamente débil y dependiente, dolorido hasta el punto de no poder respirar, le dejó tomar aire un par de veces más y sin decirle nada comenzó a coser el corte limpio de voldemort, el de Nagini sería más difícil.

Para su sorpresa no escuchó más que pequeños gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando, ya no tenía fuerzas y Snape solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó. Tardó una hora en coser las dos heridas y colocó una gruesa capa de poción cicatrizante encima de cada una para después vendarle el cuello sin apretar demasiado. Parecía haberse dormido o desmayado, o quizá una combinación de ambas cosas. Aprovechó para limpiarle y darle cicatrizante en las heridas del pecho.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle descansar una o dos horas mientras ella se duchaba, quería quitarse toda esa sangre de las manos y después intentaría hacerle tomar algo de té caliente. Ella también estaba agotada pero de alguna manera eso le dio absolutamente igual en esos momentos. Ahora quizá todas las heridas podrían comenzar a curarse lenta y correctamente.

Salió de allí y entró a su habitación entrando directamente al baño y encendiendo la ducha, se desnudó y se metió al agua notando como las manos le temblaban, no había ido mal pero todo aquello era simplemente aterrorizante, se quitó toda la sangre y se quedó una hora bajo el agua pensando, había mentido a sus amigos y se había metido en algo que tenía la sensación de que iba a hacerle sufrir ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Salió de la ducha y se vistió mirando el reloj. Era tarde y lo mejor sería que si Snape estaba dormido le dejase dormir y muy pronto por la mañana se ocuparía del té, necesitaba descanso.

Entró y al verlo profundamente dormido se sentó en el borde de la cama. Era extraño verlo así apretaba un poco los ojos por el dolor y la incómoda posición a ratos pero jamás le había visto esa expresión de tranquilidad. Tomó una toalla y le secó el sudor y los rastros de lágrimas del rostro. Era hora de que ella durmiese dos o tres horas o amanecería sin haber descansado.

Salió de allí y tras llegar de nuevo a su habitación se metió directamente a la mullida cama, transfiguró un candelabro en un despertador con intención de despertarse pronto de todas formas y se dejó llevar por el cansancio. Ahora sabría hasta qué punto se lo iba a poner difícil Snape.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Yetsave:** sí, definitivamente eso debe de ser doloroso…_

_**MamaShmi:** XD yo la verdad es que creo que Lucius se merece que le corten de esa formas de vez en cuando y coincido contigo, Sev tendrá que está bastante mejor para poder comenzar a abrir un poco la mente (no demasiado, que es Snape XD) y Hermione tendrá que usar ese carácter._

_**YazminSnape:** Si, será duro y más con Lucius tocando los **, debió de quedarse blanco, tendrán que aprender que la sabelotodo tiene carácter._

_**Phoenix1993:** Sí, será doloroso, veamos cómo le va ahora a Herms! Xx_

_**Alexza Snape:** Y más que le queda… gracias! Xx_

_**Sailor Mercuri O Neptune:** Sí, tenía que poner a Lucy en su sitio, veremos cómo le va ahora con las dos serpientes de Slytherin._

_**Aquamenting:** Wow, Me alegro de tenerte aquí hasta el final y de que te guste! Esperemos que así siga siendo! Xx_

_**Melyz de Snape**: ¿Cruel? ¿Yo? ¿Cruel? ¿Qué es eso? XD no, no es por ser cruel, pero imagínate las proporciones de la avería que le tuvo que hacer ese bicho… no va a hacerle cosquillas curar algo así. Más cruel será todo para Hermione cuando Sev espabile un poco… aunque eso era obvio XD xx_


	6. Chapter 6- Té caliente y humor Malfoy

Dos horas y media más tarde Hermione despertó tapada hasta la cabeza por el insufrible pitido del despertador, necesitó un par de minutos para recordar donde estaba, unos cuantos más para rememorar la situación. Tras aquello respiró tranquilamente sabiendo todo lo que tenía que hacer, debía mantener la calma y mostrarse comprensiva con el carácter que estaba segura Snape tendría, no sería demasiado malo si el hombre no podría hablar aun, de lo cual no se alegraba, pero debía de admitir que le pondría las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Se dirigió a las cocinas antes de ir a la habitación, los elfos ya estaban trabajando y eran las siete de la mañana, aquello debía de ser duro.

-Señorita Granger, buenos días…- ella asintió sonriéndoles.

-Buenos días, quería un poco de té caliente…

-la señorita solo debe decir dónde lo quiere, la señorita Granger será servida.

-la habitación del señor Snape.- ellos asintieron y ella salió de allí tras despedirse.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hacia la habitación de Snape, suspiró en la puerta para sacar la tensión y tomar algo de valor, y entro sin hacer demasiado ruido. Lo vio en la exacta misma posición en la que lo había dejado pocas horas antes, el dolor no le dejaría moverse y no podía ladear la cabeza por el cuello.

De pronto vio como la bandeja con una tetera humeante y dos tazas aparecieron en la mesilla, olía realmente bien.

Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y lo miró dormir un segundo antes de levantar una mano temblorosa. La guió dándose ánimos hasta el pecho bien tapado con las mantas negras, lo movió un poco, sabía que le costaría despertarle por la poción calmante.

-¿Snape?- no escuchó nada más que la respiración el hombre, simplemente se movió un poco, la verdad le daba lastimas despertarle pues el dolor volvería.

- Snape…- movió un poco la mano sobre su pecho y entonces sí, apretó los ojos y después los fue abriendo lentamente confuso, Hermione realmente comenzó a temblar- Snape…- repitió.

Dejó los ojos negros entre abiertos respirando de forma algo más brusca y ronca al volver a notar el dolor en todo su esplendor. Hermione podía notar cuando el veneno hacía que fuertes tirones en sus músculos le hicieran tensarse con intensidad.

Giró un poco el rostro sin poderlo hacer demasiado, Hermione se relajó al ver que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo pero cuando él la subió a los ojos color miel la intimidó de forma considerable, tenía la mirada cansada y guardaba un extraño vacío, una mezcla de rabia, enfado e impotencia que ella jamás había sentido con tal intensidad.

-hola… es… es muy pronto, pero debe tomar algo… les pedí té caliente a los elfos…- Snape seguía mirándola, desvió los ojos hasta la mesilla.

Le dolía todo, podía sentir esa mierda corriendo por su sistema y las manos le temblaban, le daba una rabia terrible ver a Granger delante de él estando así, maldita serpiente… no podía haber mordido un poco más fuerte y haberlo librado de todo aquello. Té caliente… mentiría al decir que no le apetecía, eso le calmaría el escozor en la garganta, muy Gryffindor y muy acogedor, cómo no. Aparto la mirada y la ignoró por completo.

-no me haga esto más difícil… por favor…- si hubiese estado sano y tenido ganas seguro que su ceja izquierda hubiese subido de forma súbita. Aun así continuó ignorándola y simplemente rodó los ojos- Snape…- la miró para que se callara, oh, era Granger, eso no ocurriría. – le juro que lo petrificaré si no pone de su parte, no se va a recuperar por la gracia de Merlín, necesita tomar algo que no sea agua, y comer algo pronto.

¿Y se lo iba a dar ella? ¿Qué demonios se creía que era, un maldito crio de dos años?, le miró con intensidad, pero Granger simplemente se levantó, tomó la tetera y sirvió una taza humeante para volver a sentarse. Lo miró con desaprobación, ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

-¿y bien?- los ojos negros se movieron lentamente hacia ella de nuevo, después hasta la taza. Hicieron un gesto cansado dándole permiso, Hermione sonrió.

Se acercó un poco llevando la taza muy lentamente y con cuidado ya que el té estaba caliente hacia los finos labios en los que iba a tener que poner algo de ungüento o cicatrizante. Lo vio intentar levantar una mano para poner un poco de su parte, pero le temblaban.

-no, no… no se preocupe, le… tiemblan aun, no quiero que se queme- le dio de beber sorbos lentos hasta que se acostumbró a la temperatura, parecía estar calmándole un poco el dolor de la garganta y el caliente líquido le relajaría el cuerpo entero, ella sonrió y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla.

Tras aquello Snape se le quedó mirando unos segundos, parecía estarla analizando, después abrió la boca con algo de tiento por el miedo a que doliera de nuevo.

-por… qu…e ha…- ella comprendió.

-no lo sé, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo no dejar morir a alguien si se le puede ayudar, claro está depende de quien sea, Lucius y Draco me pidieron ayuda y dije que sí, no hay ninguna otra explicación.

-ni… se le oc… curra dec…

-oh claro… por supuesto, está malherido y se preocupa por qué Harry y el resto no sepan que está así. ¿Se piensa que van a reírse de usted o algo así? Créame ni siquiera han tenido interés en verificar si estaba vivo.- eso lo dijo con algo de enfado, era cierto que nadie se había preocupado por buscar el cuerpo de Snape, lo habían dado por muerto y lo habían dicho directamente, aquello no era correcto.

Snape se encogió de hombros ligeramente, la joven se acercó de nuevo para tomar el tarro de ungüento y calentó un poco con los dedos.

-estese quieto…- el hombre la miró desconfiado- abra un poco la boca…- obedeció muy lentamente aun con la intriga de que iba a hacer y dejó que le pusiera algo de eso en los labios, aquello era extraño, muy extraño.

Le ajustó un poco la venda del cuello, parecía que había tenido un bastante sangrado, pero eso era normal.

-descanse un rato, vendré en media hora para cambiarle lo del cuello, tiene heridas en el cuerpo que tengo que limpiar y le limpiaré los cortes de las manos. Salió de allí sin esperar recibir respuesta alguna, y no lo hizo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lucius a punto de abrir la puerta.

-que pronto Granger… no va a bajar a desayunar? Draco ya está en ello…- Hermione asintió sin decirle nada por el tono de burla con el que había remarcado lo poco que había tardado de ir a donde Snape.

Bajó la escalinata de piedra y buscó por las numerosas habitaciones hasta que vio a Draco al final de una larga mesa.

-Buenos días Hermione…- ella entró un plato y una taza de té caliente aparecieron ante una de las sillas vacías, caminó hasta ella y se sentó. –¿estás bien? Te veo bastante cansada, y estás muy pálida, espero que Snape no te lo esté pegando.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- sí, estoy bien, simplemente no he dormido mucho como podrás entender… solo llevo una noche aquí y la palidez no se pega Draco…

-oh, era broma, que poco humor… ¿cómo está él?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-mal, no solo por su estado, no está demasiado contento ni colaborador…

-¿que esperabas? ¿Creía que conocíamos a Snape? Hola… ¡Snape!- Hermione asintió con obviedad.

-sí, sí lo sé… ahora solo hay que cambiar los vendajes y dar cicatrizante en el cuello con regularidad, las heridas ya están cosidas- Draco se puso blanco.

-¿le cosiste el cuello? ¿Tú sola?

-las heridas estaban abiertas, era obvio que había que hacerlo y tu padre casi se cae al suelo- Draco sonrió con malicia.

-pobre…

-oh si, pobre…- ironizó ella, y ambos rieron ante la imagen en sus mentes.

Ambos desayunaron mientras en el piso de arriba Lucius intentaba convencer a Snape de que la situación no estaba tan mal, cómo no, en vano.

-oh vamos Severus vaya cara, ¿cómo te sientes?- el oscuro hechicero rodó los ojos de mal humor. -ya bueno es una pregunta un poco estúpida, pero no te quejarás seguro que con los mimos de Granger te pones bueno enseguida…- rió. Los labios de Snape se apretaron peligrosamente mientras lo mataba con la mirada.- eh, vale perdona, de todas formas, he de admitir que ha hecho un gran trabajo ugh… que te cosan ahí debe de ser… dol…

-fab…uloso Luci…us, es es…tupen…do, ahora… c…állate de una conden…ada vez.- el aristócrata sonrió al escuchar la oscura voz, aun ronca y rasgada.

-hablas un poco mejor al menos, oh pero miiiiira… que adorable, té caliente…- dijo con ironía, estaba llevando a Severus al límite, tenía que aprovechar que estaba vivo.

-oh… vete de aq…quí mal…dita sea- Lucius rió.

-De acuerdo… podrías tener un poco más de humor, vendré a alegrarte la tarde un buen Whisky de fuego no te sentaría mal… o unos cuantos…- una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios.- es una pena que no puedas ahogarte en el por ahora verdad?- Severus rodó los ojos de nuevo por no gritar, eso le dolería mucho, maldito fuese Merlín y toda su familia, ya tenía suficiente desgracia, ¿no podían al menos dejarle morirse en paz?

Lucius se dirigió a la salida y abrió la puerta chocándose con hermione de pleno.

-perdón… buena suerte con la alegría de la casa…- Hermione sonrió, Lucius ya había tenido su sesión de Snape, solo esperaba que no lo hubiese enfadado demasiado.

-Snape…- el hombre hundió la cabeza con desesperación en la almohada, la joven maldijo a Malfoy.

-ya sabe a lo que vengo, lo siento si Luc…

-cá…llese y haga lo… que ten…ga que hacer…- se quejó un poco al final de la frase pero procuró que no se notara.

-ha estado forzándose para hablar y no debería hacer eso, voy a mirarle las del cuerpo y las manos y le cambiaré el vendaje.- él asintió, sabía que se había pasado un poco, la culpa no era de ella si no del idiota de Lucius pero en aquel momento le daba exactamente igual.

Hermione se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde como siempre, llevando las manos a las mantas y apartándolas un poco revelando la pálida piel manchada por las heridas internas del veneno y algunos hematomas.

-esta noche intentaré diluir el segundo bezoar para que no le haga daño tragarlo, eso terminará con el veneno y poco a poco recuperará la movilidad y no tendrá el dolor y los temblores… espero- le explicó sin importarle demasiado si le escuchaba o no, mientras tomó una toalla limpia y la mojó en algo de agua caliente que había hecho aparecer, la colocó sobre el tejido dañado del pecho, Snape dejó salir un sonoro suspiro de placer, del cual se arrepintió tras darse cuenta de ello.

-veo que eso le sienta bien…

* * *

**_Estoy increíblemente tentada de obsequiar a Severus con un buen masaje… a las que llevéis por aquí bastante tiempo no hará falta que so explique mi insana adicción de sobar a Snape con aceites esenciales… XD creo que necesito ayuda profesional… o.O _**

**_Por lo demás mil gracias por todos los reviews me hacéis la mujer más feliz del mundo cada vez que leo uno nuevo!_**

* * *

_R**eviews:**_

_**Yetsave:** No era mi intención hacerte pasarlo mal… sé que es un poco demasiado gráfico y eso pero como bien dices la realidad sería así o peor. : )_

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Me alegro, espero te sigan gustando los siguientes xx_

_**Alexza Snape**: lo más duró quizá, pero solo físicamente, creo que lo psicológico será peor y no solo para él._

_**Phoenix1993**: Creo que eso será lo difícil… que se controle y más con Lucius animándolo de esa forma… XD_

_**Melyz de Snape**: Sí quedó un poco fuerte, pero intenté escribirlo realista, no te me traumes… que aún queda mucho! XD_


	7. Chapter 7- Complicarlo todo

Snape simplemente desvió la mirada, no se sentía cómodo siendo tocado de esa forma a pesar de que fuese con una toalla, no era ningún crio y no necesitaba la ayuda de Granger en absoluto.

-qu… e

-ya se lo he dicho ahora no se mueva…- continuó pasando la toalla por aquella magulladuras y la dejó sobre ellas mientras agarraba una de las manos de Snape, esta tembló con fuerza entre el esfuerzo de él por apartarla sin éxito y el veneno. Comenzó a limpiar los finos cortes entre los dedos y sobre la superficie de las manos y a empaparlos en poción cicatrizante, hizo lo mismo con la otra ante la mirada de desaprobación del hechicero, las vendó y subió hasta el corte del puente de su nariz, ahí sí, Snape la miró como si estuviese completamente loca al sentir el liquido cicatrizante cerró los ojos ante el escozor pero no le dijo nada hasta que sintió como la toalla caliente era removida de su pecho, la miró con desaprobación sin darse cuenta. Aquello le calmaba el dolor de una forma increíble.

La vio levantarse y tomar un pequeño frasco con el mismo color que el que le había dado en el cuello la madrugada anterior, estaba claro que era poción relajante o un ungüento para ello, cuando la vio abrir el frasco y sentarse vertiendo un poco entre sus manos y calentándolo todad sus alarmas se dispararon.

-ahora no se mueva, le volveré a poner un poco de calor cuando termine. Posó una de sus manos con la resbaladiza substancia sobre la zona más oscurecida haciendo lentos círculos y la acompaño de la otra mano también. Sabía que se tensaría y que no le agradaría que lo tocara así en absoluto, pero Snape se puso rígido como un auténtico palo de escoba.

Procuró ignorarlo y continuar subiendo poco a poco hasta sus hombros y apretándolos lentamente, lo vio cerrar los ojos y eso era bueno, por más que intentase disimularlo aquello era relajante y sin duda alguna agradable.

-Gran…ger p…are- lo ignoró por completo, sabía cómo reaccionaba Snape ante todo aquello y no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo, no quería aguantar tonterías y ella no estaba allí para escucharlo quejarse por estar dañando su maldito y asqueroso ego.

Snape por su parte no podía parar de maldecir a esa joven en su mente y maldecirse a sí mismo por ser mortal y permitir que aquello lo relajase lo más mínimo, sentía como su dignidad se resbalaba por el borde de la cama y se caía de culo al suelo dejándolo completamente desnudo. Al menos esa era la interpretación de aquella situación a ojos de Severus Snape.

-Gran…ger!- tosió varias veces después de dar aquel grito ronco y dolorido, Hermione casi saltó del susto y se quedó petrificada mirando a los ojos negros que la miraban con rabia, una rabia que se reflejó en los de ella tras unos segundos.

Tomó la toalla y se la tiró encima dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida dejando a un Snape enfadado y sorprendido. Abrió la puerta con rabia casi chocando con Draco.

-hola, espero no interrumpir nada, iba a ver com…

-¡maldito bastardo!- se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione gritar eso y salir a toda velocidad por el pasillo al parecer hacia la salida, necesitaba la paz de los jardines de los Malfoy, necesitaba respirar y pensar.

Draco caminó hasta la cama mirando a Snape, tenía el enfado tatuado en los ojos.

-que ha pasado? Parecía realmente furiosa…- Severus no respondió. – Snape?

-n…nada…- Draco lo miró con desaprobación- supongo que esto no te gusta para nada, pero podrías poner un poco de tu parte, te ha salvado la vida.- Snape rodó los ojos y no contesto. Draco bufó saliendo de allí.

Hermione caminó por los jardines, aun no había amanecido del todo el cielo estaba lleno de nubes oscuras que amenazaban con traer una fría tormenta.

-quien demonios de creerá que es…- Se sentó en un pequeño borde de uno de los céspedes- maldito… engreído, arrogante… estúpido, desconsiderado… víbora orgullosa…- podría haber continuado si no hubiese sentido una presencia desagradable en esos momentos.

-¿es que no posees suficiente espacio en tu mansión como para dejarme tranquila?- Lucius sonrió de forma socarrona.

-oh a alguien no le ha ido bien…

-¡vete al infierno Malfoy!¡si tu preocupación es saber si me voy a ir puedes estar tranquilo, solo quiero tomar el aire!

-déjame adivinar, le has tocado más de la cuenta…

-¿más de la cuenta? ¡Estaba intentando que una poción relajante penetrase bien en el tejido que el veneno había dañado y me grito como si fuese un maldito delito! ¿Que se cree que es… de oro puro?- Lucius volvió a sonreírle con diversión aquello comenzaba a molestarle. – ¡a mi no me hace gracia!

-no conoces a Severus…

-eso está claro.

-no le hagas caso cuando se comporte así, siempre ha sido un poco reacio a que se le acerquen demasiado y créeme, tienes suerte de que esté lisiado…

-oh… si has venido a excusarle déjame en paz, seguro que eso sabe hacerlo solo…- se levanto dándole la espalda e intentó caminar hasta el final de los jardines pero Lucius la agarró con fuerza haciéndole un daño considerable en el brazo.

-no!... no… pases de aquí…- Hermione lo miró con sospecha.

-¿y eso por qué?

-tu no pases… ya… te lo explicaré más adelante…- Hermione le miró con sospecha.

-quiero saberlo.- Lucius negó algo nervioso.

-por seguridad, como bien sabras… no estás con las personas más amadas del mundo mágico. Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron por completo, ¿no podría salir?

-supongo que al menos mis cartas llegarán…- su tono de vos era enfadado, pero no le apetecía discutir ya le daba igual, Lucius asintió no muy convencido.

-Intentaré interceptar las que sean para usted, pero no le prometo nada…

-maldita sea…- El aristócrata se encogió de hombros – de acuerdo…

-¿quieres un té? Quizá ahora si que aceptes el Whisky de fuego…- ¿Ahora intentaba ser amable? Hermione le miró con rabia, maldito Malfoy mentiroso y rastrero.

-de acuerdo, ¿pero puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Lucius asintió mientras caminaban hacia la mansión.

-se que no le gusto, no me dice toda la verdad y aun no admite el tema de la sangre por más que Draco le fuerce a intentarlo… pero, Snape es mestizo, ¿eso no le importa?- Lucius la miró incómodo, sabía que sería algo así.

-no mantengo el extremismo del que hacía gala antes Hermione, no me gustan los muggles, me repugnan por un sinfín de cosas y eso seguirá siendo así, sin embargo tu no dejas de ser una bruja, y lo has demostrado con creces, como bien dice Draco has hecho honor al nombre de bruja… y la historia de Severus es complicada, pero es mi amigo, el resto siempre me dio igual de alguna manera, sabes… después de una copa deberías intentarlo de nuevo.

-va a gritarme…

-pero si no puede...

-le da igual hacerse daño con tal de gritarme, ya lo ha hecho y no lo soporto…

-eso va a hacerlo de todas formas y lo sabes tan bien como yo, ya se le irá pasando la rabieta, al final estoy seguro que lo acabarás cansando…- Hermione sonrió. Era un maldito ególatra.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Melyz de Snape:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Cuanto más despierto esté más duro será para ella hasta que todo deje de torcerse… y ya sabéis que a mi Lucius me gusta verde y más molesto que una mosca, lo siento por Hermione, pero es tan divertido… xx_

_**YazminSnape:** Se dio cuenta pero le dio igual, y en eso coincido contigo, va a necesitar un gran esfuerzo y mucha paciendia con esos dos egoístas Slytherins, uno por unas cosas y el otro por otras, pobre mujer… xx_

_**Nuane:** Sabía que sobarlo tendría aceptación XD Tsé… ¿que os pensabais, que sería fácil? XD xx_

_**Yetsave:** Si… se le va viendo entre tanto dolor, Hermione ha hecho el primer intento, veamos si esta vez le va un poco mejor, el bastardo contra ataca XD_

_**MamaShmi:** Tus comentarios siempre me alegran el día, lo que me pude reír con lo del basilisco XD BAH, no iba a hacer que le dejase la primera vez, va a tener que conseguir suavizarlo poco a poco si es que no desespera y los malda a todos a tomar vientos, pero tendrá que acercarse un poco mas a él poco a poco y como sea. Ya sabes como es mi Lucius, nunca es demasiado si se trata de tocar las narices y llevar al límite a su "querido" amigo.*Imaginandome a Snape tirándole un cenicero o cualquier otro objeto peligroso a Lucius y rodando de la cama por la risa*... oh Lucy XD_


	8. Chapter 8- Un paso más

Siguió a Lucius hasta el salón principal en el que lo había visto las otras dos veces que había bajado para pedirle ayuda. Se sentaron en los sofás de cuero y Lucius hizo aparecer una botella y un vaso de whisky para él y una taza de té para ella como la noche anterior, pero tomó la botella y le hecho un pequeño chorro al té de ella.

-créeme, lo necesitas…- la veía mover sus manos nerviosa.- va a darte algo si no paras…

-estoy bien…

-no… estás muerta de miedo por subir ahí arriba de nuevo, para tanto ha sido?- ella se encogió de hombros, si lo pensaba no había sido algo tan grave pero no se o esperaba y se había asustado bastante.

-no… pero en realidad nunca me había gritado. Me… asustó- Lucius asintió comprendiendo.

-si… da un poco de miedo, pero cuando se pone así normalmente él se siente peor que tu, y como no quiere sacarlo simplemente lo paga con cualquiera, cuando lo haga solo ignórale, si ve que te afecta lo seguirá haciendo para alejarte y que le dejes en paz, si le ignoras… una de dos, o revienta por la rabia o se rinde y se deja hacer. Así lo veo yo…- Hermione se le quedó mirando pensativa, tenía razón, le dio un sorbo a su té intentando tragarlo con dignidad. Al terminar tomó aire y se levantó.

-suerte con la bestia- Hermione dio un par de pasos.

-Gracias- respondió de forma rápida y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, subiendo las escaleras y llegando hasta la puerta para quedarse frente a ella, tomó aire y la abrió muy lentamente. Lo vio mirando al techo, tenía claro que sabía que era ella quien había entrado pero parecía no importarle demasiado. Recordó las palabras de Lucius y caminó hacia la cama con un paso lento y tranquilo no debía darle el gusto de hacerle saber que la intimidaba, tenía que cambiarle el vendaje del cuello, iba a darle aquel ungüento relajante e iba a hacerle comer algo sí o sí.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama como si nada llevándose una mirada cuanto menos sorprendida y sospechosa por parte de Snape. No le dijo ni una sola palabra, solo estiró los brazos hacia él y le hizo un gesto para que levantase un poco la cabeza si podía para quitarle el vendaje del cuello. Él obedeció lentamente aguantando el dolor mientras sentía la tela ser retirada y el frio aire hacer que le escocieran un poco las heridas.

-parece que comienzan a cerrarse…- fue hasta la mesa para tomar el bote de poción cicatrizante que había utilizado la noche anterior y tras pasar una toalla con agua caliente por las heridas para quitar los restos anteriores volvió a colocar una gruesa capa y volvió a vendar el cuello con una venda nueva y limpia de sangre.

Lo más acertado sería seguramente no decir nada y seguir haciendo lo que debía hacer, se levantó un segundo de nuevo, esa vez para tomar de nuevo el pequeño frasco con la sustancia relajante algo más espesa que la poción. Snape la miró advirtiéndole, la joven parecía ignorarle llevó sus manos a las mantas y se las retiró hasta doblarlas en la cintura. Vio las de él temblar un poco intentando moverlas para apartarla pero en cuanto subió un poco una Hermione la tomó con suavidad y total normalidad y la volvió a dejar en su sitio, Snape abrió la boca, pero no le dio tiempo a decirle nada.

-se va a hacer daño y voy a seguir de todas formas, es mejor que se relaje y respire tranquilo…- bufó con fuerza ante aquello, Hermione le miró sintiendo un poco tener que forzarlo de aquella forma, sabía que no se sentía bien por dentro.

-puedo cerrar la puerta si quiere…- Snape suspiró y miró la puerta para después asentir, Hermione la apuntó con la varita y esta se cerró de forma firme y un pequeño ruido les hizo saber que estaba completamente cerrada.

No dijo nada y dejó la varita sobre la mesilla tomando el frasco que había dejado enfadada la última vez.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y llevó las manos hasta la camisa rasgada tirando un poco de ella para sacarla de los pantalones tapados por las mantas aun, Snape pareció alarmarse mirando hacia abajo lo que su cuello le permitía.

-no se preocupe, no le diré a nadie que tiene piel debajo de la ropa…- dijo ella con ironía y molesta por el comportamiento más que infantil de Snape. Sacó la camisa del pantalón de un tirón y le volvió a tapar un poco llevando las manos a los cuatro botones que le quedaban a la camisa enteros, los desató y abrió la tela blanca manchada de sangre lentamente, cerró un poco los ojos ante la impresión, no precisamente de las heridas o el tejido dañado que esperaba mejorase mucho esa noche gracias al bezoar, no. Las cicatrices aun más pálidas que su piel si eso era posible fueron las que le dieron impresión, sería lo que sería pero había pasado mucho para tener eso en el cuerpo y estaba segura de que se extendían.

Abrió los ojos llevando la mirada de nuevo lentamente a él quien había apartado la mirada.

-puede…- Snape la miró hacerle un gesto para que levantase un poco la espalda si podía. Él lo intentó dejando un par de centímetros entre él y la cama. Le quitó la camisa como pudo tardando un buen rato entre lo difícil que era y la poca colaboración de Snape. La tiró al suelo y se sentó en la cama metiendo los dedos en el tarro y sacando una buena cantidad de aquello, la colocó donde tenía lo peor y lo expandió con una mano por todo el torso, era condenadamente pálido, quizá demasiado como para ser sano pero no le extrañaba, esas mazmorras no le ayudaban a salir mucho al sol, algo de bello negro aquí y allá no mucho y una fina línea desde su ombligo hasta perderse en el pantalón.

Comenzó a hacer suaves círculos con las manos apretando ligeramente para ayudar a la resbaladiza substancia a penetrar en la piel, además aquello ayudaría mucho a activas el flujo de sangre y a que se relajase un poco. Escuchó una gran cantidad de aire salir de los labios de Snape cuando subió al pecho. Sonrió para sí misma, eso estaba muy bien. Llevo la sustancia hasta los marcados brazos bajando por el derecho, hasta las manos y bajando por el izquierdo, Snape averió los ojos al notarla quedarse a medio camino, parecía estar… Se quedó callado dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Sus ojos se pararon en el negro y siniestro tatuaje, parecía estar dentro de la piel, como una marca, después de todo eso era, lo miró por unos segundos percatándose de que Snape la estaba mirando. Maldijo la guerra y ambos bandos en su mente sin poder evitarlo y continuó por aquel trozo de piel.

-no… toq…que eso… por...- intentó quitar el brazo- favor…

Hermione se quedó unos segundo mirando a los ojos negros, se lo estaba pidiendo de verdad, le soltó el brazo y llevó su mano derecha a la manga de del izquierdo levantándola. Los ojos de Snape se vaciaron por completo al leer el insulto marcado y ya cicatrizado a base de cortes "sangre sucia". Apartó la negra mirada cuando ella bajo la manga, quedándose cayado.

-a todos nos quedan marcas… - lo decía con tranquilidad, intentando que no se sintiera mal por lo que él tenía, eso no era comparable. Aún así se quedó cayado y le dejó continuar por su vientre tensándose por el contacto, comenzaba a tener algo de frio y ella pareció notarlo pues subió un poco la manta hasta el área de las costillas y subió las manos a sus hombros apartando un poco el cabello negro y tomando algo más de ungüento, lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero la cerró en cuanto apretó un poco en sus hombros, procuró no reír ante el extraño movimiento de cejas y la – o – que se formó en los labios de Snape, continuó haciendo eso, notando como la respiración se le hacía mucho más profunda y pesada.

-bien… voy a ver qué puedo hacer con ese bezoar para que no le haga daño mientras descansa…- dijo soltándolo.

Snape intentó respirar más tranquilo, normalizar sus reacciones y controlarse a pesar de no poder mover ni un músculo. Si había algo que aquella condenada mujer no supiera hacer bien, debía admitir que le era todo un misterio.

La miró levantarse y volver a hechizar el fuego del pequeño caldero, tras aquello desenvolvió la piedra porosa y negra y la dejó caer en el agua caliente que comenzaba a hervir, mezclo algunos ingredientes más y la dejo en el fuego saliendo de allí sin decir nada y caminó hasta las cocinas. Debía comer algo tras el bezoar si quería recuperar fuerzas y la movilidad y algo de sopa sería fácil de tragar. Se la pidió a los elfos y volvió a la habitación encontrándose con Lucius en la puerta, le saludó con la cabeza y entraron ambos.

-¿qué es eso?- un bezoar, estoy intentando ablandarlo un poco, ¿cómo se lo hiciste tragar tu? –Lucius miró para otro lado y rodó los ojos.

-siempre digo que con Whisky de fuego todo entra mejor…- Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-¡serás burro! ¡Podrían haberle hecho mucho daño!- Lucius asintió.

-oh y seguro que se lo hice, pero estaba inconsciente y no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso…- Hermione comprendió que tendría prisa pero eso debió ser muy doloroso. La mirada de Snape se sumó a la de Hermione- eh, y tú no me mires así eso te sacó la mayoría del veneno.

Snape bufó, estaba rodeado de dos idiotas y de Granger… con lo bien que estaría él descansando.

-espero que vayas a explicarme lo de los jardines Lucius, y quiero la verdad esta vez- Snape también prestó atención a lo que tenía que decir el aristócrata.

-Los aurores y lo que quedó e la orden…- miró a Hermione de forma algo despectiva al decir aquello- … no podrán encontrar la mansión por ahora, y digo por ahora ya que son aurores y ahora tienen al ministerio con ellos, a mi me quieren en azkabán y a Severus posiblemente también así que… he asegurado el perímetro, la mansión ha desaparecido… en teoría claro.- Hermione asintió, no le parecía bien, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Y el tema de Snape le hacía ignorar el hecho de que todo aquello estaba rotundamente mal. Estaba manchada hasta el cuello y debería aceptar cual era su posición en ese momento. – parece estar mejor… que te queda de hacerle?- pregunto cambiando de tema para disolver un poco la tensión.

Hermione señaló el caldero- el bezoar y que empiece a comer algo y a recuperar la movilidad del todo, el resto es mantener las heridas limpias. – Lucius asintió, había hecho bien en confiar en Granger.

-bien, te avisaré cuando los elfos preparen algo de comer, no has probado nada desde que has llegado, y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es no matarte de hambre…- dijo Lucius poco convencido. Hermione asintió.

-No te olvides de mirar si hay heridas en las piernas…- dijo por último el rubio sonriendo con malicia al fijarse en la falta de camisa de Snape. Severus lo miró como si lo fuese a matar y Hermione le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.-oh… espero que tarde en recuperar la movilidad o lo pasaré mal…- Hermione intentó no reír, era un autentico desgraciado pero tenía sus momentos.

Se creó un silencio muy incómodo después de que Lucius cerrase la puerta, Hermione miró a Snape divertida.

-primero el bezoar y la comida- Se acercó al caldero para ver lo que había sido una piedra convertido en un líquido negro muy espeso. – no le eche la culpa a Malfoy, pensaba seguir con lo que he empezado antes de todas formas y no esto tardará en hacer efecto y ayudarle a moverse un poco…

Apuntó con la varita a la camisa destrozada que yacía en el suelo.

-reparo…- las costuras subieron regenerándose a toda velocidad y la sangre pareció desintegrarse, la prenda se doblo y con una floritura de la joven voló a toda velocidad hacia un armario que había en el fondo de la estancia.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**MegumiSakura:** Muchas Gracias!_

_**Aquamenting:** OH… estoy segura de que se lo agradecerá… primero tendrá que hacerle sufrir está claro… y sí, Lucius es el cabrón más divertido del mundo mágico, y creo que va a tener que correr como el bezoar funcione con rapidez… XD_

_**Phoenix1993:** Algo le ha dejado, ahora veamos que hace el bezoar… se mejorará pero quizá le ponga las cosas más difíciles a Herms._

_**SailorMercuioNeptune**: oh, lo sé, lo sé… me encanta la idea de cuidarle y mimarle y todo eso pero mi mente siempre lo acaba subiendo de tono… habrá que ir poco a poco XD Y sí… este Lucius va a acabar mal como siga así… xx_

_**YazminSnape:** Sí pero es Severus Snape como bien has dicho, le costará y tendrá que ser a la fuerza, murciélago orgulloso, pero créeme… todavía no han comenzado las discusiones… eso será divertido XD. Mi Lucy está teniendo mucho éxito por lo que veo… es adorable XD pero como no se controle terminará asesinado por cierto amigo suyo XD_

_**Mayloac:** Aw! Muchas gracias, es un honor saber que te gusta! Pero sin la gente que me lee no tendría motivación para sacar esto de mi enferma mente así que yo sí que me alegro de que haya más gente por ahí que se lo pase bien con esto. Espero que te siga gustando! Xx_

_**Melyz de Snape:** espérate a que pueda moverse un poco más, será divertido XD sí, Lucius está haciendo un esfuerzo aunque le cueste, él también va a tener sus momentos malos ya lo verás, pero yo creo que va a tener que plantearse no molestar tanto a Severus, Hermione va a pagar la mayoría… xx_


	9. Chapter 9- La cuerda se tensa

Se acercó al caldero, e hizo que el fuego desapareciese para dejarla templar un poco, no demasiado, pues volvería a endurecerse, mientras tanto se sentí en la cama dándole la espalda a Snape quien también parecía estar absorto por sus propios pensamientos.

Solo esperaba que ya que había tenido que mentirles a Harry y a Ron alguna maldita lechuza pudiese encontrar aquel lugar para poder hablar con ellos, pero ¿qué iba a contarles?, ¿más mentiras? Incluso ella podría terminal mal por estar haciendo lo que se había comprometido a hacer.

Ambos se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que Hermione volvió a levantarse y tocó el caldero, estaba templado, por lo que tomó un vaso de la mesilla y lo llenó dos tercios de su capacidad, eso sería suficiente. Se acercó de nuevo a él y se sentó a su lado, Snape suspiró eso sería desagradable.

-esto debe estar asqueroso… lo siento.- él asintió y dejó que ella le acercase el vaso con aquel condenado líquido entre negro y verde que parecía saber a rayos. Efectivamente, aguantó tragándolo a ratos hasta vaciar el contenido por completo, después se quedó callado, podía sentirlo llegar a cada poro de su piel por dentro, los tirones comenzaron y Hermione procuró mantenerlo contra la cama con algo de dificultad.

-ssh…. Relájese, está contrarrestando el veneno, se que duele… respire…- Snape intentó calmar la respiraión, dando fuertes bocanadas de aire cuando sentía aquellos terribles tirones en los musculos.- tardará unas cuantas horas en hacer efecto, pero estoy segura de que esto será suficiente…- él no respondió, ya tenía suficiente con aguantar aquella terrible sensación que fue pasando pero sin marcharse del todo.

La puerta se entre abrió captando la atención de Hermione.

-baja a comer algo, te vendrá bien…- escuchó la vos fría del aristócrata.

-vendré en un rato, descanse, tendrá que comer algo…- Snape la ignoró sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Y Hermione salió de allí rumbo al comedor detrás de Lucius. Caminaron hasta llegar al mismo lugar en el que habían desayunado o algo parecido pues con el cuerpo que se le puso la noche anterior después de todo lo que pasó no había comido nada.

Tomó asiento al lado de Draco quien parecía estar medio dormido esperándoles mientras un elfo servía los platos.

-¿un día duro?- El rubio miró a su padre con obviedad.

-podrías haberme avisado de que iba a recibir más de mil preguntas sobre ti y la mansión además de todo tu trabajo…- Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-ya… ¿algo nuevo?- Draco negó.

-se que hay aurores registrando y asegurando le Diagón y áreas que la gente visita amenudo, por lo demás no creo que haya ningún problema, por cierto, cuándo volverá mama?

Lucius apartó la mirada de Draco y se quedó en silencio.

-¿papa?- él negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sé, tenía que hacer un viaje importante, lo que cuenta ahora es mantener la mansión segura.- Hermione se extraño ante la actitud fría del líder Malfoy, parecía molesto y dolido por la pregunta.- creo que os dejaré comer tranquilos, debo ordenar unos papeles.

Y sin más se levantó d la silla y desapareció rumbo a las escaleras.

-¿qué acaba de pasar?- Draco la miró con gesto cansado.

-Mi madre, desde el inicio de la guerra tiene "viajes de negocios"- lo dramatizó al máximo- cada pocas semanas, yo sé que mi padre ya no se lo cree pero es demasiado para su ego.- Hermione se sorprendió.

-lo dices como si te diese igual…

-no me da igual, pero él hace tiempo que no se interesa por ello, mi padre será feliz sin mama, ellos se casaron por apellidos, y mama será feliz fuera, creo que este "viaje" es el último…- Hermione se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-vaya… lo siento

-ella ha esperado a que yo sea adulto, sabe que ya no me hará daño, dentro de lo mal que está lo que ha hecho… al menos ha sido considerada conmigo…

-pero tu padre… ¿está bien?...

-se está haciendo a la idea, pero en el fondo le da igual, solo tiene que adaptar su ego a ello.

La joven continuó comiendo aun sorprendida por la actitud de Draco, vaya familia.

Al terminar de comer ambos se quedaron un rato conversando.

-Creo que iré arriba…

-Snape está bien?- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-aun nó obviamente pero intentaré que coma algo…

-oh, la sopa de los elfos la has ordenado tú- ella asintió- jamás va a agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo, realmente…

-no me hace falta…

-¿no tienes miedo de que pueda levantarse pronto?- dijo él bromeando. Hermione rio.

-espero que no deba tenerlo…- se despidieron tras aquello y cada uno tomó su camino, al subir las escaleras vio a uno de los elfos con una bandeja.

-oh señorita Granger… los elfos sienten la tardanza…

-no pasa nada, necesitas ayuda?- el elfo se quedó de piedra Hermione se corrigió a si misma antes de que algo peor pasara. -olvídalo…

Abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar con la bandeja. Snape parecía estar dormido.

-Gracias.- el elfo asintió y salió de allí, le daba pena tener que despertarlo pero tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó a la cama y simplemente lo miró dormir, parecía tranquilo menos por los pequeños movimientos de dolor y molestias por el bezoar haciendo efecto.

-Snape…- No le hizo falta que lo moviese mucho para abrir los ojos lentamente, la poción ya no parecía adormecerlo tanto. –Tiene que comer algo…- él negó con la cabeza, no iba a volver a hacerse daño.- es sopa, me da igual como se ponga, esto no va a hacerle daño.

Le apartó la mirada al mismo tiempo que la veía acercarse y sentarse como lo había hecho la primera noche con el té, se fijó en el bol y la cuchara que tenía ella en cada mano y volvió a girar el rostro, eso era ridículo.

-no haga esto más difícil…- él continuó sin escucharle- ¡Snape! Por favor…-le miró un segundo y después a la sopa humeante, y siendo sincero apetecible. Aquello era indignante, absolutamente indignante para él.

-no me mire así, si pudiese lo haría usted mismo pero está herido y por eso lo hago yo, no hay nada de malo en recibir ayuda…

-es… r… idíc… ulo- ella negó, daba igual lo que le dijera. Llenó un poco la cuchara y se la acercó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando aun con cara de pocos amigos Snape la aceptó, continuó así mientras le hablaba de cosas que probablemente le daban igual, hasta terminar.

-¿lo ve? Aun sigue vivo- él le hizo un gesto para advertirle de que no se pasara.- ahora espero que me deje terminar con lo que he empezado antes sin quejarse demasiado.

La miró prácticamente amenazándola de muerte con la mirada, no iba a permitir que ella hiciera eso, ni ella ni nadie.

-no… ni… se le oc…curra Granger- ella negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Aun no se podía mover así que Severus Snape iba a tener que tragarse su enfado. Ni siquiera le respondió y con un movimiento de varita la puerta se cerró asegurándose correctamente. –Gran…ger!- tosió un par de veces y volvió a abrir la boca pero no salió nada.

-créame… va a hacerse mucho daño si sigue así y yo no pienso parar… el bezoar comenzará a hacer efecto en un rato, y quizá pueda darme alguna patada si tiene suerte…- sonrió para colmo del oscuro hechicero.

Apuntó a la chimenea que había al lado de la cama e hizo que un fuerte fuego comenzase a arder calentando la estancia. Hermione fue a la mesilla para tomar el frasco de nuevo y tras aquello se acercó a Snape para bajar la manta hasta la cintura y tras respirar hondo quitársela por completo, los pantalones parecían estar intactos a excepción de un corte en uno de los gemelos, parecía doler pero no era grave.

Ajustó el vendaje del cuello y vio alegrándose que las magulladuras y tejido enfermo por el veneno tenían mejor aspecto. Tomó aire con fuerza de nuevo y sin mirarle a la cara llevó ambas manos al cinturón de cuero negro Snape apartó la mirada de golpe, mirando al techo y tensándose.

-Granger!... ma… maldi…ta sea!- ella colocó una de sus manos en su pecho en cuanto comenzó a toser de forma dolorosa y algo de sangre manchó los finos labios.

-¡pare!, pare de gritar… ¡voy a curarle la pierna y a darle un poco de esto para que las contracciones musculares del veneno no sean tan fuertes mientras el bezoar funciona!

-p…ero…

-¡parece un maldito crio!- Snape se quedó callado mirándola llevar de nuevo sus manos al cinturón y abrirlo enfadada, una peculiar tarea para usar ese carácter Gryffindor. Tras aquello desabrochó los pantalones sin decirle absolutamente nada descubriendo la parte superior de unos bóxers negros. Le hizo un gesto con la mano hacia arriba para que levantase la cadera un poco y poder sacárselo, él negó.

-puedo hacerlo con un hechizo de levitación… pero preferiría que lo hiciese voluntariamente.- él susurró algo para sí mismo y levantó un poco la cadera dejando que ella bajase la prensa hasta sus tobillos. Rodó los ojos ante el leve sonrojo de la joven, maldito fuese Merlín, apartó la mirada en cuanto sintió las cálidas manos sobre la piel alrededor de la herida de su gemelo. Después una fuerte sensación de escozor que le hizo mover la pierna ligeramente. - ya está…- el dolor fue parando y lo único que sintió después fue la sensación calmante de aquel ungüento. – aquel perro le hizo una buena…- dijo mientras pasaba las manos por la cicatriz que el perro de tres cabezas le había dejado en la pierna en su primer año.

Él se encogió de hombros y simplemente le dejó continuar, subió por su pierna hasta la mitad de su mismo, Snape pareció tensarse y soltó un bufido perfectamente audible.

Recitar nombres, hacer un recorrido mental por Hogwarts, pensar en cómo iba a torturar de la forma más sangrienta posible a Lucius por todo aquello e incluso repasar ingredientes… todo valía, no iba a hacerse responsable de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante aquello.

La sintió subir un poco y se tensó aún más.

-puede mover las piernas?- él no respondió, al mirarle vio que parecía estar intentando recordar algo. Recitándolo para sí mismo, intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa que él pareció no escuchar, continuó esa vez mirando a Snape combatiendo consigo mismo, procurando no mirar demasiado a otras partes.

Subió hasta el principio de la prenda interior sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían, y lo hicieron aun más cuando escuchó una especie de suspiro ronco y grave salir de la boca de Snape.

Acababa de dejar salir algo, aire quizá, un suspiro… si había gemido por supuesto podía comenzar a pensar en terminar con su propia vida, y a pesar de ello continuó sintiendo las manos de Granger para hacia la misma zona en la otra pierna, dejó que su cabeza se hundiese en las almohadas y decidió rendirse.

Al terminar Hermione asimplemente se dedicó unos segundos a mirarle respirar de forma profunda y pesada con los ojos cerrados, se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama posando la mano sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con fuerza. Bajó en forma de caricia hasta su vientre, eso le hizo abrir lentamente los ojos y mirarla extrañado.

-está bien?- Snape pareció dudar pero asintió, intentaba mirar un poco más abajo sin ser bastante obvio para saber si todo iba bien. La joven puso un hechizo reparador sobre el corte del pantalón como había hecho con la camisa y los hizo subirse pero quedar desatados para después taparle hasta el pecho con la manta para que no agarrase frio.

Podía sentir algo de presión, no demasiada y agradeció que no hubiese abrochado nada, eso hubiese sido el colmo todo.

La vio sonreírle, probablemente era divertido verlo hablando consigo mismo en su mente y absorto en sus propios dilemas corporales. No iba a volver a permitir eso.

-Creo que será mejor que descanse por hoy… mañana pronto podrá moverse bastante más aunque será doloroso…- miró la mano de la joven que había vuelto a subir a su pecho- tiene que empezar a moverse un poco para que sea más fácil…- él asintió- le pediré ayuda a Lucius. Buenas noches…- sintió la cálida sensación del roce de la pequeña mano de ella sobre la suya a modo de despedida. La vio salir de allí con paso tranquilo.

No quería pensar en lo que le esperaba la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**YazminSnape:** Cierto… a mi ya podría gritarme todo lo que quisiera que seguiría con tranquilidad XD. Seeh, Siempre me imagine a Lucius como un cabron ególatra pero divertido en la intimidad, lo acabará pagando seguro… primera experiencia un poco más intima y mala para Severus pronto comenzarán las discusiones… XX_

_**MamaShmi:** Se ha portado, no iba asustar a la pobre chica en su máximo esplendor… no. Aun me queda un poco de decencia y a Snape mucho que sufrir… XD_

_**Alexza Snape:** Sí… cuando se levante va a dejarlo sin ese precioso cabello rubio como mínimo XD_

_**MegumiSakura:** Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste ^^_

_**Melyz de Snape:** Seeeh es todo boca, a quién no le gusta que le den un buen masaje, y sí, Lucius es genial XD Y como siga así, Lucius terminará muerto y Severus con él por el infarto que le va a dar por culpa de Granger…_

_**Nuane:** Oh si… pero la soltará de varias formas más por desgracia para Hermione… XD_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** en el fondo estoy segura de que le encanta que le toquen… va a tener que acostumbrarse ^^ XX_


	10. Chapter 10- Ego a prueba de Gryffindors

Hermione caminó tranquilamente hasta su dormitorio, se dormiría rápido y despertaría pronto pero realmente necesitaba ese descanso. Se desvistió y sacó uno de sus libros de la bolsa para leer un rato, prefería ignorar la situación en la que realmente se encontraba y entretenerse un poco con la lectura. El libro no tardó en caer de sus manos cuando el cansancio pudo con ella y cayó profundamente dormida.

Despertó mucho mejor que la mañana anterior y parecía estar lloviendo cuando se acercó a la ventana. Se miró al espejo durante algunos minutos y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha caliente.

Al salir se vistió con un vestido de algodón negro y una chaqueta fina larga y gris para no pasar demasiado frio. Salió de allí tras ponerse las zapatillas, la mansión parecía estar desierta.

Caminó por el amplio pasillo recorriéndolo con lentitud quería llegar a las cocinas para pedir algo de té para Snape y quizá ella también tomaría una taza, sin embargo, escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras y se paró a ver quién era.

-vaya… buenos días…- Lucius la miró extrañado.

-¿no es muy pronto para que andes por aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo…

-quiero ayudar un poco a Snape a moverse, el bezoar ya ha tenido que hacer un gran efecto… iba a… por algo de té y a pedirle ayuda después…- Lucius la miró comprendiendo unos segundos.

-claro… estaré fuera de la habitación.- Hermione asintió y se metió en las cocinas para pedirles aquello a los elfos.

Al salir de las cocinas vio a Lucius contra la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Snape, parecía estar pensando en algo, y Hermione podía hacerse a la idea de que era.

-estás bien?- Lucius la miró de una forma bastante inusual, la mirada cambió a enfado.

-has hablado con Draco verdad?- la joven comenzó a arrepentirse de su pregunta educada y consideradamente Gryffindor- responde…

-él… solo me contó que…- pero no le dio tiempo a terminar, Lucius se acercó a toda velocidad a ella y la puso contra la pared tapándole la boca.

-como se te ocurra…- la apretó un poco más contra la pared- decir… una sola palabra…- Hermione intentó empujarle hacia atrás hasta que encontró su varita y le apuntó empujándolo con ella en el estómago. Lucius la soltó.

-yo… a diferencia de ti Malfoy no me alegro de los problemas de los demás, de hecho, siento que haya tenido que pasar por esto… - Lucius pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-yo… eh…

-no pensaba reírme ni decírselo a nadie, vas a tener que controlar esas formas, yo no soy Draco…- se lo dijo en un tono igual de agresivo que asustado pero sin gritar, no quería molestar a Snape.

-lo siento… yo, no….- ella le hizo un gesto para que se callara y abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Entró hasta la cama simplemente alumbrada con un suave fuego y se sentó en ella, se quedó observando a Snape quien parecía estar completamente dormido, llevó una mano hasta algunos mechones de cabello negro y los apartó ante la sorprendida mirada de Lucius.

-Snape…- Severus se movió un poco antes de abrir los ojos dolorido. –buenos días…- él miró a la joven despacio, intentando ordenar un poco su medio dormida mente.

-vamos a ver si tanto brebaje a tenido efecto viejo amigo…- Dijo Lucius en un tono divertido, Hermione le miró con desaprobación, no necesitaba que lo alterase un poco más.

-intenta mover las piernas.- Snape volvió a quedarse mirando a Hermione y cerró los ojos con esfuerzo. Su cara se contrajo ante el dolor por el intento pero doblo una de sus rodillas muy lentamente, Hermione sonrió.- la otra…- él abrió los ojos e hizo lo mismo sintiendo la misma desagradable sensación. Vio como Granger le ofrecía una mano poniéndola en alto. –intente agarrarla. – Snape rodó los ojos y levantó el brazo lentamente, sentía los músculos contraídos pero al menos le obedecían, abrió la mano lentamente, está casi no temblaba y la posó encima de la de Hermione. –Agárrela…- lo hizo con inseguridad hasta que apretó la pequeña y suave mano dentro de la suya. –Bien- la vio sonreír ante aquello.

Lucius se acercó a la cama aun con cara de sorpresa. Hermione le hizo un gesto para que se acercara más y Severus los miró a ambos con desconfianza. Al ver al rubio ofrecerle una mano lo entendió todo, quería ponerse de pie y terminar con aquello de una maldita vez pero no quería hacerse daño. La aceptó y lo sintió tirar de él de una forma bastante más brusca que la de Granger hasta dejarlo sentado en el borde de la cama y haciéndole dar un gruñido de dolor tras sentir un tirón en la espalda. Hermione lo agarró cuando Lucius lo soltó.

-ves que fácil?- Snape subió los ojos entrecerrados hacia él con odio, después se miró a sí mismo sin camisa y con los pantalones a medio cerrar, después pasó a Granger agarrándolo por si acaso , pasando un brazo por su espalda y el otro sobre su pecho. La joven se puso de todos los colores tras recibir la extraña mirada de ambos hombres y le hizo un gesto a Lucius para que le ayudase él a mantenerse sentado así mientras ella iba al armario a por la reparada y limpia camisa, la cual no le iba a durar mucho puesta pues tras fijarse en los restos de sangre que tenía en el cabello y la espalda Hermione ya sabía cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso.

Le ayudó a ponérsela y el rubio se sentó al lado de él pasando su brazo por el hombro de snape y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que hiciese lo mismo.

-apóyate más en mi que en ella Severus, si no quieres matarla al menos…- contó hasta tres y mayoritariamente él levantó al oscuro mago quien volvió a contraer el rostro por el fuerte dolor que sentía en los músculos, lo dejó apoyarse en el poste de la cama y que Granger lo agarrase como antes llevándose otra de las miradas de Snape. –deja se le sujete yo su puede mantenerse en pie podrá dar un par de pasos.

-se un poco más suave Lucius…- el rubio se encogió de hombros y agarró a Snape cuando Hermione lo soltó, el pocionista pareció concentrarse y movió una de sus pierna consiguiendo apoyarse lo más mínimo en Lucius.

-eso está bien…- Hermione asintió ante aquello pero su cara cambió al ver a Lucius soltarle de pronto, Snape continuó caminado dolorido pero se apoyó con fuerza contra la pared, podría seguir, podía moverse pero el dolor que sentía aún le agotaba.

-Lucius!- el rubió negó haciéndose el incomprendido.

-puede caminar, otra cosa es que le duela, para eso me querías- Hermione negó, aquel hombre no tenía solución. Dejó que Snape se apoyase en ella para caminar hacia la cama y ayudarle a sentarse en ella.

-vete…- el rubio sonrió con suficiencia y asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta y cerrándola tras salir.

Hermione vio a Snape dejarse caer hacia atrás en el colchón aun estando sentado por el esfuerzo.

-está bien?- él asintió.- Snape…- tras algunos segundos negó, estaba mareado y le dolía todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo. De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Hermione, casi lo olvido puedes salir un segundo?- la joven entre cerró la puerta tras salir Lucius se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una varita de madera oscura casi negra. Hermione la reconoció de inmediato. –toma, tú verás cuando se la das pero esto podría ponerte las cosas más difíciles- Hermione se encogió de hombros, eso le daba igual ella también tenía una.

-no creo que sea un problema- la tomó y entro de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue directamente a la mesilla y sirvió dos tazas de té, se acercó a Snape quien seguía con las piernas fuera de la cama la espalda contra el colchón procurando ignorar el dolor.

-intente levantarse, tome…- la miró y se apoyó sobre uno de sus brazos para volver a sentarse sobre la cama y tomar la taza con ayuda de Granger. Ella se dirigió al baño ante la profunda mirada del hechicero.

Escuchó el agua caer y una de sus cejas se alzó todo lo que era posible mientras le daba un sorbo al té, al verla salir algunos minutos después y escuchar el agua aún cayendo sus peores sospechas parecieron hacerse realidad, Granger solo tomó su taza de nuevo y se sentó a una distancia prudente en la cama.

-que es… lo que…- ella miró al techo como pidiendo ayuda, era Snape, lo veía venir.

-si se piensa que le voy a dejar seguir con los restos de sangre en el cabello y en el cuerpo, déjeme decirle que está muy equivocado…- Snape la miró con incredulidad.

-no… pensara que… pienso dej…ar que…

-no se si me va a dejar pero sería más fácil créame… además estoy segura de que le sentará bien.

-mi… varita…

-qué?

-donde… está. Mi varita- ella negó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y dejaba su taza a un lado.

-Se la daré después… y no lo haga más difícil estoy cansada de repetírselo…

-démela…- el tono de voz aun algo ronco y tranquilo de Snape sonó de lo más cruelmente amenazador, Hermione sintió su cuerpo temblar.

-ya le he respondido.

-Gran…ger!- ella negó con la cabeza, solo deseaba que no tuviese que hacer aquello a la fuerza por que no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo y estaba segura de que Snape se estaba controlando a pesar de poder hacer magia sin varita.

-le doy mi palabra de que se la daré después… es una estupidez que lo ponga más complicado Snape… - él la miró debatiéndose en su mente, tras aquello tendría su varita e iba a arrepentirse de todo aquello, solo quería que lo dejasen en paz, estar solo.

Dejó su taza a un lado y se levantó con ayuda del poste de la cama mientras Granger entraba al baño lleno de vapor y cerraba el grifo del agua caliente. Al salir le ayudó a caminar hasta el marco de la puerta del baño y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

Avíseme cuando esté dentro, y gracias…

Al entrar apoyándose en las paredes hasta llegar a la bañera y sentarse en el borde se quedó un rato mirando el agua caliente, había mucha espuma. Al menos Granger cuidaba los detalles.

Llevó las manos a los botones de su camisa con gesto de dolor e intentó desabrocharlos para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**MamaShmi:** Te estaría mintiendo al decirte que yo no lo estoy deseando pero cada vez que acelero las cosas tengo que borrar y ralentizarlas un poco porque me parece muy rápido, pero creo que ahora la situación estaba tensa como para que la asuste un poco XD_

_**Sweet163**: Gracias a ti por leer! Y me alegro de que te guste, si… dolor tanto físico como emocional… el caso es que lo acabará pagando Hermione… XX_

_**Yetsave**: Sí… yo estaba dudando en escribir lo de los Malfoy o no pero creo que Lucius también se merce un poco de Drama por cabrón, aunque pienso que le importa más bien poco según Draco… y creo que todos los que estén en la casa van a tener que correr si Severus se recupera pronto XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Propasarse en muchos sentidos… no creo que Lucius vaya a intentar eso pero si que tiene sus arrebatos de rabia y de arrogancia como los tiene Snape pero a su estilo, puede que a Severus no le haga demasiada gracia un poco más adelante…_

_**Phoenix1993:** XDDD mientras escribía estaba pensando lo mismo e imaginándome la escena… No puedo ver a Lucius sin ese cabello largo, pobre hombre Xd_

_**Megumisakura:** Me alegro! Xx_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** Si… lo que hacen las reacciones del cuerpo verdad? XD Nah, yo creo que el sonrojo fue más de vergüenza por ahora, y Severus es adorable enfadado XD_

_**Melyz de Snape:** naah no podría aburrirme de ti, los reviews me hacen partirme de risa y me animan a seguir con esto XD Hablabas de situaciones… esta es algo peor XD, Lo de los Malfoy es triste pero quería un poco de Drama para el cerdo de Lucius… por malo XD aun así no creo que sufra mucho más que su ego… XX_


	11. Chapter 11- Cuando más duele

Al escuchar a Snape llamarla con voz de pocos amigos sonrió y movió la varita haciendo que la ropa del hombre flotara fuera del baño, le puso el mismo hechizo limpiador a todo y flotó hacia el armario tras ver como la sangre desaparecía lentamente. Tomó aire y entro al baño en el que no se veía demasiado por la gran cantidad de vapor.

Lo vio con la mirada muy poco contenta con la situación haciendo círculos con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos en el agua mientras con la otra mano se aseguraba de que una tonelada de espuma le cubriese por completo, dejando a la vista la piel a partir de su pecho y nada más.

Mentiría si se atrevía a decir que aquello no era lo más placentero que había sentido en un largo tiempo, simplemente el vapor y el agua caliente, todos sus músculos se relajaron, no del todo pues podía sentir a Granger detrás de él.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Snape y se arrodilló detrás de él, haciéndolo removerse incómodo en el agua.

-meta la cabeza un segundo, es solo para que se le moje el cabello…- él obedeció de mala gana sumergiendo la cabeza hacia atrás y sacándola para respirar segundos después con el cabello completamente empapado. Escuchó la risa de Granger.

-que… le hace tanta… gracia- ella se tapó la boca y le quitó la montaña de espuma que tenía sobre la cabeza.

-nada… relájese…- en verdad se veía diferente con el cabello mojado hacia atrás, lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero Snape ni siquiera pudo pronunciar una palabra cuando ella pasó las uñas por su cabello. Los ojos se le cerraron al instante y dejó la espalda contra el borde de la bañera, Hermione sonrió ante aquello.

Vertió un poco de champú de menta que había encontrado en los armarios del baño en sus manos, y comenzó a hacer suaves círculos por el cabello negro, una de las manos de Snape se agarró al borde de la bañera ante aquello. Estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que le hizo un gesto para que volviese a sumergir el cabello de nuevo, y así lo hizo. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de la tapa de un frasco y el de Granger calentando algo entre sus manos, al sentirlas en sus hombros se tensó por completo de nuevo, comenzó a hacer espuma y a soltar un fuerte aroma a hierbas, dejó salir todo el aire de golpe.

-puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Snape miró hacia atrás mientras la manos de la joven bajaban por sus brazos y volvían a subir a sus hombros.

-mmh…- lo tomaría como un sí.

-por… por qué no se defendió? Pudo haberlo hecho…- El hombre abrió los ojos, no del todo, parecía estar pensado.

-no… esperaba que… u…tilizase a la serpiente…- Hermione negó, el vapor, aquel aroma y la voz de Snape la estaban calmando a ella también.

-sé que hay algo más…- Snape volvió a mirarla de reojo, craso error, el vapor había hecho que el cabello castaño oscuro se le pegase a la frente y algunas gotas de agua y sudor mojasen el fino y blanco cuello y escote que el vestido negro de algodón entonces húmedo le dejaba ver. Se concentró en responderle se había quedado mirándola como un idiota.

-qué más daba… Gran… ger, eso no era… lo importante…- ella negó.

-está muy equivocado…- él bufó cuando tras decir aquello pasó las manos por su pecho rodeándole el cuello- voy a tener que cambiarle el vendaje del cuello de nuevo, esta mojándose…- Snape no contestó, parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, Hermione subió sus manos hasta el final de la venda de su cuello procurando no mojarla y pasó las manos por la mandíbula de Snape que parecía no enterar se mucho de aquello. Antes no se había fijado mucho en él por el tema del dolor y por lo asustada que había estado con todo eso. Tenía la espalda ancha y marcada nada musculado en exceso. Subió un poco más hasta su cabello pasando por los lóbulos de sus orejas en forma de caricias. Se quedó quieta al escuchar un fuerte suspiro cuando hizo eso. Volvió a pasar sus manos por esa zona, y escuchó un suave gemido y después lo vio tensarse incómodo.

-es… suficiente Granger… puedo seguir yo…- no podía tocarle ahí de esa forma, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que ella continuase.

-se va a hacer daño…

-le he dicho que… pue… do seguir yo- no sonaba nada amigable, Hermione se levantó y bastante ofendida le tendió una toalla que él agarró antes de quedarse esperando a que saliera del baño. –maldita sea…- susurró al levantarse de la bañera y quitarse algunos restos de espuma, se sentía tan relajado que las piernas le temblaban por tener que aguantar su propio peso, no obstante, no todo su cuerpo parecía estar tranquilo- me cago en Mer… lín…- salió de la bañera dolorido y se secó un poco antes de dolorosamente rodear su cintura con la toalla.

-está bien?- escuchó la voz de Granger fuera del baño.

-sí- lo dijo de forma seca, y caminó con dificultad hasta la puerta aun agarrando la toalla con una de sus manos a pesar de tenerla asegurada, cerró la puerta del baño y se dio la vuelta para verla sentara en la cama, mirándole y segundos después completamente roja. –dej…ese de idiot…eces y deme… mi varita- ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos con duda, le había dado su palabra pero le daba algo de miedo tenerlo enfadado con ella dolorido y con una varita. La sacó de su bolsillo y se la tendió. Snape la miró extrañado, esperaba tener más problemas para conseguirla, iba a hacerla salir de allí enseguida. Sujetó la toalla con la otra mano para sorpresa de Hermione y se aceró a ella para tomarla de sus manos.

-ahora váyase…- Hermione le miró advirtiéndole.

-tengo que cambiarle eso…

-vá… ya… se.- le deletreó, envenenando cada letra. Movió la varita con cara de dolor, pero con un claro gesto de suficiencia y en pocos segundos tubo los pantalones desabrochados pero puestos y la camisa blanca desabrochada que él mismo comenzó a abotonar poco a poco.

-no voy a dejarle lo del cuello así… ¡puede ablandar la piel nueva y abrírsele la herida!

-ya le he dicho que no Granger… ya ha tenido suficiente diversión hasta hoy- la joven vio la rabia por todo lo que se había tenido que dejar hacer y su herido ego en los ojos de Snape.

-pero…- se acercó un par de pasos lo cual fue un gran error pues Snape se acercó a ella como pudo dolorido y cojeando ligeramente pero la rabia parecía darle fuerzas, la dejó contra la pared.

-no… voy a permi…tirle, que… se ría de mi- podía sentir el aire salir de la boca de Snape con cada palabra- ni que se apiade de todo esto…

-no me rio de usted! No me da pena! Jamás me… reiría de…- sintió la varita de Snape a pocos milímetros de ella- aparte eso de…

-legeremens!- sabía que no sería largo pues Snape estaba débil como para aguantar ese hechizo mucho tiempo, dio un grito asustada antes de sentirlo entrar en su mente.

La vio hablando con un anciano, este la estaba felicitando por el puesto en San Mungo, la imagen se desvaneció y pudo ver a Draco hablando con él y segundos después como tomaban algo y él le proponía lo de Snape, sintió el miedo y el dolor que ella tubo dentro al escuchar que estaba herido, la vio sola en una casa vacía que parecía haber sido una casa familiar escribiendo una carta y acto seguido a ella hablando con Lucius "qué les has dicho?" la imagen se volvió borrosa "que iría de vacaciones al mundo muggle… si lo descubren…" la imagen se volvió completamente negra hasta que una puerta se abrió de golpe y se vio a sí mismo tirado sobre la cama las horribles y abiertas heridas de su cuello el corte que el puente de su nariz, todo lleno de sangre, había sangre por todas partes, en cuanto la imagen de sus manos completamente manchadas de rojo cosiendo la herida principal de su cuello apareció Granger pareció sacarlo de su mente con todas sus fuerzas, él cayó apoyado en la pared sobre ella por el esfuerzo.

La podía escuchar sollozar, se mantuvo en pie mirándola sin expresión alguna, no sabía cómo mirarle. Las lágrimas caían de forma dolorosa de los enrojecidos ojos color miel. La sintió empujarlo alejándolo de ella.

-eres… un… ahora ya tienes lo que querías, como has podido ver ha sido divertidísimo para mí todo lo que ha pasado estos días! No tengo nada, ni a nadie y seguramente perderé a mis pocos amigos!- intentó seguir hablando si las lágrimas le dejaban- ahora puedes reírte tú! Ahora puedes reírte todo lo que te apetezca de mí pues eso es bastante más propio de un idiota arrogante que es incapaz de recibir ayuda por tu… maldito ego!- sacó su varita y apuntó a la mesilla en la que con fuerza apareció una botella de whisky de fuego que chocó con violencia contra la madera.- ahógate en eso, matate! haz lo que te de la maldita gana! Sabes por qué estás completamente solo?- caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola con fuerza- porque eres un maldito bastardo egoísta que siempre lo destroza todo!- Snape se había quedado de piedra sobre la pared, Hermione cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe saliendo de allí encontrándose con Lucius a medio camino de llegar a la puerta por los gritos que había escuchado y empujándolo para que le dejase pasar. El rubio la miró con preocupación metiéndose en su habitación llorando y entró a la de Severus.

-qué demonios acaba…- lo vio contra la pared, estaba completamente callado y sin contestarle caminó casi sin poder mover las piernas hasta dejarse caer sentado en la cama mirando la botella de whisky de fuego…- oh… no, te has pasado…- Lucius fue dando cosas que seguramente el pocionista había hecho por claras.- ve…

Snape negó y tomó la botella, tenía los ojos vidriosos, le dolía tanto cuando se lo echaban en cara… le dolía tanto que fuese verdad que no estaba ni siquiera capacitado para que alguien se le acercara. El aristócrata se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Severus, estás bien?- él no contestó y tomó la botella con una mano temblorosa y con dificultad llenó dos vasos. –no deberías tom…- la mirada negra lo hizo callarse y tomar su vaso de la mesilla. –Quiero que vayas después de esta copa, te cueste lo que te cueste… y que le has…- vio la varita de Snape sobre la cama. –no…- como se le ocurría atacarle la mente de una forma tan…

-cállate… de… una vez.

-Severus se ha metido aquí, aquí- remarcó- contradiciendo mis pensamientos solo por no dejar que mis bienintencionados pero maltrechos cuidados te matasen… eso no… no ha sido muy adecuado…

-cállate!- El rubio intentó comprender el enfado de su amigo- tómate eso y ve. Intenta hacer las cosas mejor por una condenada vez.

Y sin más salió de la habitación algo enfadado, pero conociendo bien a Severus, eso había sido inevitable.

Hermione cerró la puerta y dejó la espalda contra ella llevándose las manos a la cara y cayendo de rodillas, no podía dejar de llorar había sido tan… agresivo. Fue hacia la ventana, necesitaba tomar aire y a pesar de que no le gustaban las tormentas y especialmente las que traían truenos y rayos con ellas. Aun así abrió la ventana temblando de miedo por los fuertes estruendo que las enormes nubes negras creaban. Aun así aguantó ahí temblando quizá con esperanza de que la lluvia disimulase las lágrimas que seguía dejando caer sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**MamaShmi:** me has matado de risa XD nah Severus es demasiado posesivo para permitir eso… como ves bastante agresivo también… pobre Herms._

_**Vero Youkai:** Me alegro de que te guste^^ aquí lo tienes!_

_**Melyz de Snape:** Coincido absolutamente, yo le aguantaba de todo su hace falta XD pero quizá en la situación de Hermione se me escapaba una buena bofetada por bastardo... pobre mujer._

_**Nuane:** aww Gracias! Quería dejar un poco de "acción" para ahora… XD como ves, no se nos ha portado muy bien precisamente Snape…_

_**Hyllaryqueensaiyan:** La tendrás, la tendrás… solo hace falta paciencia! Por ahora, te doy acción dramática XD me alegro muchísimo de que te guste ^^_

_**YazminSnape:** Con Lucius por ahora se controla pero con Hermione estaban en lo correcto, veamos si es capaz de arreglar un poco lo que ha hecho el muy idiota…_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** Severísimo. Haciéndole honor a su nombre y al imbécil que está hecho XD seeh Lucius es un cabrón de lo más divertido, haber que hace Sev ahora._

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Tendría que haberlo sido, por que para lo que le ha servido ser confiada… xx_

_**MegumiSakura:** Mil gracia de nuevo! ^^_

_**CRSO470**: Gracias! Xx_

_**Yetsave:** El problema es que está atrapada por las mentiras de Lucius… aun así, veamos como intenta "arreglar" esto Sev… no debería haberle hecho eso a la pobre chica, hasta Lucius se ha quedado de piedra._


	12. Chapter 12- El ruido queda en silencio

Snape continuó sentado tras ver a Lucius salir, sabía perfectamente que se había pasado de forma considerable pero no podía, simplemente no podía permitirse eso, no conseguía evitar tensarse y asustarse al verla acercarse tanto a él. Nadie lo había hecho nunca ¿Por qué ella iba a querer hacerlo? Pero al ver sus pensamientos, todo lo que había sentido…

-mierda…- se maldijo de todas las formas que sabía, había sido un autentico cabrón con todas las letras de la palabra. Sintió un fuerte escozor en el cuello por la venda mojada y se llevó la mano, al quitarla vio restos de sangre en sus dedos.- mierda, mierda… maldita sea…- se llevó a la boca el vaso vaciándolo por completo antes de sentarse ante el escozor y el cansancio que sentía en todo su cuerpo, no sabía que decirle pero algo lo empujaba a ir y al menos no dejarlo así, había sido un imbécil.

Llenó el vaso una última vez más y lo vació de golpe en su boca, sabía que con las pociones que Granger le había estado dando podría hacerle daño, pero qué más daba eso. Se levantó apoyándose en la mesilla dolorido, y se dirigió hacia la puerta siguiendo la pared, aquello iba a ser toda una aventura.

Caminó con dificultad hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, supuso que su habitación sería la siguiente pues había escuchado un fuerte portazo ahí al lado. Caminó apoyándose en las tapizadas paredes de piedra y se quedó parado frente a la siguiente puerta al llegar hasta ella, aun podía escuchar algo parecido a un sollozo. Giró la manilla dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta para su sorpresa.

La abrió muy lentamente y la vio en la ventana apoyada, posiblemente mojándose pero al parecer sin importarle demasiado, se estaba tranquilizando pero cuando lo vio entrar con cautela lentamente negó con la cabeza asustada. Sería idiota… la había dejado muerta de miedo.

Se acercó un poco a ella, no demasiado estaba comenzando a encontrarse mal y estaba cansado como para aguantar todo eso.

-Gr…anger… yo…- ella simplemente sacó la varita, Snape sabía que eso no era precisamente bueno- no debí haber...

-es… es un idiota!...

-Granger por favor…- levantó una mano mientras daba un paso más pero la quitó al instante pues lo siguiente que sintió fue el intenso calor y dolor de su mejilla por el golpe que recibió por parte de la joven.

-como se atreve! Como se atreve a atacarme de esa forma! No tiene derecho a hacer eso! Yo no soy como usted, no me alegraría de que nada malo le pasara…- volvió a llorar tras dejar de gritar los estruendos de la tormenta la estaban poniendo aun más nerviosa.

Snape se llevó la mano al cuello sin que ella lo notara demasiado y vio como ella la miraba y lloraba aun más fuerte.

-está sangrando…

-eso no… no importa…- Caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo una terrible sensación en su interior.

Hermione lo miró caminar tambaleante, realmente estaba mal.

-Lo siento…- fue lo último que le escuchó decir al oscuro hechicero antes de cerrar la puerta, Severus caminó hasta su habitación sin expresión alguna, qué demonios esperaba? Cada vez que había pronunciado esas dos estúpidas palabras no le habían servido para nada, y no sería distinto con Granger. Se dejó caer en la cama, respirando de forma pesada era un imbécil, un completo imbécil.

Hermione cerró al ventana, estaba muerta de miedo por los malditos truenos y se sentía mal por haberle golpeado, pero había sido tan necio… se sentó en la cama procurando no pensar demasiado, llorar en silencio siempre era más digno para ella, no pudo evitar gritar, sin embargo, cuando la tormenta fue a peor, tenía un problema con aquello y sin pensarlo salió de allí caminando hacia la siguiente habitación y abrió la puerta cerrándola a toda velocidad y apoyándose contra ella.

Snape la miró desde su posición tirado en la cama, Granger temblaba como un flan.

-que le… ocurre…- sonaba dolorido.

-nada… - vio a la joven caminar hasta él y se sentó sobre la cama mirándola de pie ante él, sin decirle ni una sola palabra llevó las manos a su cuello y apartó el cabello negro aun húmedo para comenzar a quitarle la venda mojada. Eso hizo que se le clavase algo a Snape en el pecho. Como podía seguir cuidando de él después de todo. Porque demonios era tan… buena.

-Granger no… hace falta…

-cállese de una buena vez, por favor… solo quiero que se esté queito y callado un rato…

-lo que le hice…

-es igual, olvídelo, no esperaba que se fiase de mí así de pronto, no le he gustado nunca y no me importa seguir sin gustarle mientras esté bien.- eso lo dejó de piedra.

-nunca he… nunca la he odiado… era necesario tratarla…

-siempre supe que había algo más en usted.

-qué? Ugh…- comenzó a enrollar la venda empapada en poción cicatrizante en su cuello y no le respondió ya sabía lo que había dicho.

Al terminar Snape apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, estaba helado y le dolía todo. Granger parecía notarlo. Y caminó hasta el armario en busca de alguna manta, cambió de idea al ver la gruesa capa de tela negra colgada ahí dentro. Le puso un hechizo limpiador por si tenía algún resto de sangre y la tomó sorprendiendo a Snape. Se la echó encima y calentó el té que había encima de la mesa haciendo desaparecer la botella de Whisky que por lo visto sí había estrenado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a él, podía sentir la negra mirada sobre ella.

-siento haberle pegado…-le escuchó decir a la joven en voz baja.

-no se disculpe, no entiendo como no me pegó ant…- un fuerte estruendo hizo que Granger gritara con fuerza y lo siguiente que sintió fue el suave y cálido cuerpo de ella entre sus piernas y sus manos agarradas a su capa y a él como si la vida le fuese en ello.

-Gran… ger qué…- pero no continuó, aquella mujer estaba temblando de miedo y de frio y agarrada de tal forma a él que parecía no poder soltarse nunca.- es solo una tormenta… no puede hacerle daño…

-sí puede… - dijo ella agarrándose aún más a él mientras Snape parecía intentar sacar su capa de entre ellos dos.

-oh si… seguro que las nubes están creando un malévolo plan... para acabar con usted en especial…- dijo irónicamente, Hermione intentó no reírse, tenía un humor tan… Snape, le miró de mala gana y fue a contestarle, pero se quedó callada al ver como con un elegante movimiento de sus manos el hombre los tapaba a los dos con la enorme y gruesa capa aun agarrada a él y con algo de miedo por los continuos estruendos apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él procurando no hacerle daño.

-lo ve?- la sintió acurrucarse aún más entre sus piernas agarrando la camisa blanca hacia ella, ni siquiera Hermione sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero se sentía tan bien así… y podía sentir el cómodo y acogedor calor del cuerpo de Snape- no va a pasarle nada…- terminó la frase tras quedarse unos segundos completamente callado ante el movimiento de ella.

Había dejado de temblar e inconscientemente pasó los dedos sobre el rebelde cabello castaño que la joven parecía hacer conseguido domar un poco con los años, un suave aroma a miel y vainilla subió hasta sus fosas nasales haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

-Granger…- la joven daba pequeños botes cada vez que un nuevo estruendo sonaba con fuerza en la habitación, Snape la rodeó para que se estuviese quieta o acabaría haciéndole daño.

-mmh?-pordía sentir los largos dedos enrollándose con su cabello.

-esto… no es…

-ssh…- se quedó callado respirando aquel aroma que le hacía cerrar los ojos al respirar, poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de lo relajado que estaba, y minutos después y a pesar de ser temprano por la mañana. Ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Lucius subió al segundo piso para ver si Severus había conseguido arreglar un poco la situación, al o ver a Granger en su habitación se extraño un poco, al final habría tenido que ir ella, eso era lo más seguro. No obstante, y para sorpresa del aristócrata al abrir silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Snape se quedó tieso ante la entrañable escena, habían pasado de gritarse como dos locos a eso en menos de tres horas.

Al final Draco iba a tener razón.

* * *

_**Reviews: **_

_**Yetsave:** Sí yo creo que principalmente por eso Hermione lo ha dejado pasar, es de las pocas personas que realmente se da cuenta de todo lo que tiene Sev dentro._

_**KukaSnape:** Noo, no me llores XD, me alegro de que te haya gustado y de verte por aquí!_

_**YazminSnape**: Si Lucius corre un grave peligro y Severus hizo más o menos lo correcto, la tormenta puso la guinda XD realmente me imagino a Hermione no gustándole los truenos no sé por qué… pero para eso están los protectores brazos de Severus XD_

_**Vero Yukai:** Tus reviews serán bienvenidos!, coincido contigo, es normal que le resulte extraño que alguien se preocupe por él, veamos si va dándose cuenta poco a poco XX_

_**Megumisakura:** *Blush* Gracias!_

_**AlexzaSnape:** De nada ^^, esperemos que se controle un poco más porque si no terminará con la enooorme paciencia de Hermione._

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Madre mía, lo has puesto verde XD, pero tienes razón, de todas formas hay que intentar entender que para Severus que alguien se preocupe por el y cuide de él sin querer meterle el puñal por detrás (eso suena fatal… XD) es algo muy nuevo… y todo lo que irá descubriendo seguramente será nuevo y le dará miedo aunque no lo admita._


	13. Chapter 13- Entre las viejas páginas

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que unos ligeros golpes le hicieron abrir los ojos lentamente a Severus, estaba tan a gusto que pensó en realmente matar a quien estuviese haciendo ese ruido.

-Muy, muy bonito…- escuchó la fría voz y abrió del todo los ojos pata mirar a Lucius aplaudiendo lentamente y después mirar a Granger quien estaba aun apoyada entre sus piernas completamente dormida y abrazada a él. Sintió como se iba poniendo rojo.- siento interrumpir lo que fuese que estabais haciendo pero si no os importa…- Hermione abrió los ojos escuchando la conversación y se tiñó de un rojo escarlata absolutamente notable al darse cuenta de donde estaba-… podríais bajar a desayunar, y procura no matarte en las escaleras Severus, después de haber sobrevivido a esa mordedura sería una forma harto bochornosa de morir…- y sin más salió de allí con una sonrisa malévola.

Tras ver cómo el rubio salía por la puerta con paso tranquilo ambos pasaron de mirar al mismo punto a mirarse sorprendido y aun algo confusos.

-yo eh… lo… lo siento- dijo ella apartándose de él ligeramente y sentándose en la cama, Snape no respondió, la seguía mirando como a un fantasma, pero tras aquello se sentó aun dolorido por las emociones de hacía unas horas y se levantó procurando caminar lo más dignamente posible. Movió su varita haciendo que la levita negra saliese del armario, se ató la camisa blanca hasta donde el vendaje le permitió e hizo lo mismo con la levita para después tomar la capa de encima de la cama y echársela encima liberando un femenino aroma a vainilla, excelente… tendría esencia de Granger para unas cuantas horas, abrió los ojos tras aspirar aquel intenso olor que por alguna razón hacía que se le nublase la mente. Y se le quedó mirando.

-va a… quedarse ahí toda la mañana… o va a bajar?- volvía a ponerse borde? Por qué demonios era tan desagradable cuando algo le avergonzaba?

Ella solo asintió aun algo dormida y procurando no darle importancia a lo que Snape le estaba diciendo. Caminó detrás de él a paso lento hasta llegar a las escaleras, lo vio agarrarse como podía a las paredes de piedra y bajar lentamente. Sin decirle nada Hermione lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se tensara por copleto de nuevo, la miró extrañado.

-tenga… en cuenta que si yo me caigo Granger… usted vendrá detrás…- ella sonrió.

-al menos caeré sobre algo más cómodo que el suelo…- tras decir aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y él analizando la frase.

-esperemos al menos que no se quede dormida…

-usted también se ha…

-tonterías…- Hermione se encogió de hombros, para que discutir… caminaron tras bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde Lucius y Draco parecían estar hablando de algo interesante, al menos hasta que los vieron y ambos se les quedaron mirando…

-vaya, vaya… os habéis caído de la cama?- Draco miró a su padre extrañado y al verlo con una sonrisa de diversión levantó una ceja sorprendido.

-os? Y eso papa?- Lucius miró a su hijo haciendo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-nada Draco… Severus parecía tener frio mientras dormía…

-que tiene que ver eso co…- la cara de Snape hizo que el joven rubio se callara de pleno.

Ambos se sentaron y el té y algunos platos llenos de comida aparecieron delante de ellos. Desayunaron en silencio mientras escuchaban a Draco discutir con Lucius sobre los problemas que había en el ministerio y las sospechas de muchos de los que trabajaban a su alrededor por la tranquilidad que él parecía sentir a pesar de que supuestamente se había quedado solo.

-Lucius…- el aristócrata miró a Hermione extrañado, no había dicho nada en todo ese rato, pero al instante comprendió lo que iba a preguntarle- ha llegado alguna…

-no. Pero intentaré poder filtrar las que sean para ti sin que sea demasiado notorio, espero conseguirlo pronto…- ella asintió, pero no se fiaba demasiado de él con eso, no veía a Lucius arriesgándose a ser interceptado solo para que ella pudiese tener sus cartas. Se hizo un largo silencio- bien, Severus estás muy cayado… como te sientes?- Draco asintió intentando mostrar algo más de interés hacia la pregunta de su padre.

-nunca me había sentido mejor… deberías haber dejado que… ese bicho te mordiese, es estupendo…- le dijo con ironía.

-el día que intentes ser un poco amable haré una fiesta…- le respondió Lucius de mala gana, sabía que Severus no estaba muy contento con él por lo que había dicho antes.- oh… no estarás enfadado porque os he…

-cállate de una maldita vez!- Lucius se calló y sonrió.

-de acuerdo…- los cuatro desayunaron sin decir absolutamente nada, Hermione se fijo en la cara de dolor de Snape cada vez que tragaba algo, lo había empeorado todo por no dejarle hacer las cosas bien antes de la discusión.

-le duele?- él la miró y negó antes de levantarse al mismo tiempo que el resto y tras despedirse de Draco cada uno seguir su camino, Hermione de nuevo detrás de Snape y Lucius unos pasos detrás de ella.

-podríais ir un rato a la biblioteca, sé que esto es aburrido pero hasta que no esté todo asegurado no creo que debiera salir nadie de la Mansión, Snape miró al rubio y asintió, leer y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando sería lo mejor.

Caminó hasta el siguiente piso seguido por Granger, a ella también le vendría bien dejarle en paz un poco y llenar esa mente suya de nuevos conocimientos.

Tras entrar ambos vieron a Lucius apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Estaré aquí a lado si necesitáis algo…- Severus sintió pero la sonrisa que Lucius tenía grabada en el rostro no le gustaba nada.

Y no le gustaba con razón en cuanto cerró la puerta se escuchó un extraño "click" ambos se miraron pensativos hasta que los ojos de Severus se abrieron y corrió tambaleándose hasta la puerta procurando abrirla.

-maldito cabrón! Abre la endemoniada puerta!- oh sí… estarían en la mansión sin salir por el momento… pero él era Lucius Malfoy y no iba a aburrirse en absoluto.

-no se habrá dado cuenta…- la ceja de Snape se alzó todo lo que le era posible y la miró incrédulo.

-si sigue siendo tan ilusa y confiada Granger… no saldrá viva de aquí…- ella lo miró incrédula.

-ya podría ser usted un poco más confiado…

-A Lucius le encanta eso de divertirse a costa de los demás… y no me provoque…

Hermione caminó hasta una de las estanterías sin responderle y él hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos tuvieron una buena pila de libros en las manos y caminaron hasta una de las mesas sentándose uno frente al otro.

Estuvieron leyendo por un par de horas en silencio hasta que Hermione sintió la negra mirada sobre ella, procuró aguantar sin mirarle un buen rato pero levantó los ojos color miel tras algunos minutos para ver como inmediatamente él bajaba la mirada a su libro y se llevaba una de sus manos al cuello con un gesto de dolor. Hemione se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta él pero lo vio negar.

-no es nada… el escozor es normal cuando algo se está cerrando…- ella asintió, se quedó sentada en la silla al lado del hombre, maldita Mansión, estaba helada.

Snape la miró extrañado al verla sentarse a su lado mirando hacia la nada, vio como temblaba ligeramente, después se volvió a fijar en lo que ella llevaba puesto, era bastante obvio por qué tenía frio.

-como se le ocurre andar así por aquí… esto no es Hogwarts Granger… no hay chimeneas en cada sala…

-estoy bien…

-está temblando.- tras decir aquello se levantó y se quitó la capa para volverse a sentar y ofrecérsela a ella. Hermione negó.

-es usted quien debe cuidarse de coger frio no yo… póngasela- le dijo ella quitándole importancia, Severus maldijo a Lucius por aquel maldito comportamiento, se encogió de hombros y se puso la capa de nuevo. Pasaron un par de minutos y Hermione lo sintió mirándola de nuevo, después escuchó un bufido y miró a Snape quien la estaba mirando a ella también.

-maldita sea Granger… venga…

-qué?

-venga aquí…- ella acercó un poco más la silla tras levantarse pero Snape agarró una de las patas de la misma y la pegó a la suya.- va a tener que leer mi libro…- ella lo miró extrañada y se sentó. Al instante sintió la capa cubrirla por completo y el brazo de Snape descansar alrededor de su espalda hasta su cintura, enrojeció por completo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Aun así se acomodó contra él para su sorpresa, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Snape y su capa le hicieron ignorar por completo la situación.

-no comprendo que pretende Lucius con todo esto…- Snape rodó los ojos, ese era el único tema de conversación que no quería que saliese.

-sabe perfectamente lo que esos dos descerebrados tienes en mente…- le dijo de forma severa. Hermione se quedó callada, había visto muy seguro de sí mismo a Draco cuando le pidió que cuidase de Snape, eso le había dejado una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. El silencio duró algunos minutos hasta que ella abrió la boca un par de veces sin decir nada, a la tercera consiguió hablar.

-dicen que los besos son buenos para afrontar largas recuperaciones… relajan el cuerpo y…- se quedó callada ante la mirada de Snape, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más alzo un poco su cuerpo agarrándose a él por debajo de la capa y dejó un rápido beso sobre la mejilla del hombre. Parecía haberlo petrificado.

Podía sentir la cálida sensación que los suaves y llenos labios de Granger habían dejado sobre su mejilla, miró a los ojos miel sin saber como volver a poner su mente en funcionamiento de nuevo, y no debió hacerlo, tras dejar que sus ojos negros como su alma bajasen hasta los labios de Granger, se vio a sí mismo hacercándose hasta ellos.

Un extraño sonido y el sonido de la puerta siendo buscamente abierta lo hicieron separarse de su objetivo a pocos milímetros justo antes de que el rubió los mirase desde la puerta con una sonrisa culpable, tan culpable como lo era el muy desgraciado.

-lo siento, creo que cerré sin darme cuenta… espero que no os alla molestado…

Ambos se miraron Snape esperando no estar más rojo que Longbottom en uno de sus exámenes. Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer?

-no Lucius…- se levantó quitándose la capa y tendiéndosela a Hermione antes de mirar a la joven confuso y salir de allí hacia su habitación.

* * *

_**Antes que nada, más de 100 reviews con tan solo 12 capítulos, wow...! Gracias por todo el apoyo y la aceptación de la historia! Espero que os continúe gustando! Xx**_

_**SheySnape.**_

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**MamaShmi:** Yo las amo… XD Al menos el hombre hizo un esfuerzo y Hermione acaba de arreglar la bofetada que le dio en la mejilla XX_

_**Aquamenting**: Sí, poco a poco lo a domando un poco, pero yo creo que esto lo va a poner nervioso… xx_

_**Yetsave**: Lucius tocará las narices pase lo que pase, para eso está ahí XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Yo también dejaría de lado mi amor hacia las tormentas y comenzaría a morirme de miedo teniendo a Snape al lado XD, esperemos que esto no lo ponga muy nervioso, hay que intentar comprender que todo es nuevo para él._

_**SailorMercuioNeptune**: Dicho y hecho… aah… era demasiado obvio XD esperemos que Lucius no sufra las_

_**Angelesoscuros13:** He puesto lo de que Draco tenía razón porque yo creo que el rubio y su padre ya sabían que tanta tensión entre esos dos iba a desencadenar en algo… el slytherin estaba muy convencido de que Hermione aceptaría cuidar de Snape…_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Como ves más rojos que un tomate… el cansancio, el calor corporal y los mimos no van bien con ellos… XD_

_**Megumisakura:** Graacias!xx_

_**Phoenix1993:** Esperemos que esto no aumente la tensión! Xx_

_**Vero Youkai:** Gracias! Si, el hombre hizo un buen esfuerzo y encima se llevó una mejilla caliente XD se lo merecía a pulso…_


	14. Chapter 14- Perder el control

Hermione miró la pesada capa en sus manos y después llevó la mirada a la figura de Snape desapareciendo en el pasillo. Realmente él iba a… se fijó en la mirada y la ceja levantada de Lucius.

-he interrumpido algo?- Hermione parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

-no…

-Entonces te dejo leyendo, Severus parecía afectado por algo…- Hermione procuró pensar rápido.

-aun no se encuentra del todo bien…

-ah… claro- dijo Lucius sonriendo, procurando no reír, y sin más salió de allí dejándola sentada con un libro abierto y la capa de Snape en las manos. Se rodeó a sí misma con la tela y se levantó hechizando los libros para que volviesen a su lugar quedándose con uno. Leería un rato, estaba segura de que Snape iba a necesitar estar al menos una hora solo o volverían a tener problemas, y por alguna razón no quería discutir con él, no quería verlo sacar toda esa rabia de nuevo, aunque quizá eso era lo que realmente necesitaba.

Se quedó una hora y algunos minutos más leyendo en la biblioteca no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Snape o como iba a comportarse él pero iba a mirar que tal tenía las heridas del cuerpo y a devolverle la capa.

Dejó el último libro en su lugar y caminó cual fantasma con la capa echada encima aún hasta la habitación de Snape, estuvo a punto de llamar, pero él no le abriría y si estaba dormido no quería despertarle.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y no lo vio en la cama, al mirar a la ventana, en cambio, pudo ver la alta figura apoyada en el respaldo de la misma, viendo llover aparentemente. Hermione sabía que le había escuchado entrar.

-S… Snape?- el hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró mientras ella se acercaba un poco, no demasiado.

-al menos no ha… muerto de frio- ella medio sonrió y se quitó la capa de encima ofreciéndosela.

-tengo que revisarle las heridas del cuerpo… no he vuelto a limpiarlas…- él se le quedó unos segundos con la mirada fija. Iba a quejarse cuando pareció recapacitar.

-entonces será mejor que se quede con eso puesto aquí Granger…- pasó de largo sin tomar su capa y caminó hasta la cama sentándose en el borde y haciendo que el fuego ardiese de forma tranquila. Hermione caminó lentamente hasta él, sintiendo como por alguna extraña razón las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó a su lado y le indicó que se echase en la cama y así lo hizo.

Respiró hondo y subió las manos recorriendo el torso de Snape todo lo alto que era hasta llegar al cuello de la levita, debía admitir que aquello no era como sacar una ropa medio rota y rasgada, comenzó a desabrochar la larga hilera de botones.

-malditos… botones…- Snape debía estar cansado de abrochar y desabrochar aquello a diario, era una tortura.

-podría… quemarme la ropa Granger… tengo entendido que eso le gusta bastante…- Hermione paró de golpe, podía ver la sonrisa de victoria de Snape sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, se puso completamente roja.

-yo… no… cómo sabe…

-oh, yo sé muchas cosas… dígame, le pareció interesante mi despacho? Creo… que realmente le gustaron las estanterías…- Hermione intentó no reír como una idiota ante el tono de diversión de Snape.

-cállese…

-me hubiese encantado haberla pillado…

-a si? Y que me hubiese hecho? Castigarme?- en aquel momento ambos se dieron cuenta del tono que la conversación estaba tomando, ambos se quedaron callados y Hermione continuó con la camisa tras abrir la levita y exponer la blanca tela.

-probablemente…- respondió él cuando ella terminó con la prenda e hizo que el bote de ungüento al cual el oscuro mago miró con odio llegase hasta sus manos.

-no lo mire así, no creo que le duela tanto esta vez…- Abrió la camisa y vio que las heridas tenían mejor aspecto, no estaban curadas, pero al menos comenzaban a cerrarse. –siéntese…- Snape se levantó aun sintiendo el ligero dolor que eso le creaba en los músculos y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando a Granger y ella untó algo de aquella substancia en sus dedos antes de pasarlos con suavidad por las heridas.

-están mucho mejor…- él parecía no estar escuchándole demasiado, tenía los ojos negros fijos en los movimientos que las manos de Hermione hacían sobre su pecho, ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención al frio que tenía, en cambio, Granger pareció notarlo. –Tome…- se quitó la capa de Snape y lo rodeó a él con ella volviendo a las heridas y acercándose un poco más.

Se quedó parada en una de las heridas cuando él la rodeó a ella también con la tela obligándola a acercarse más para poderla tapar, procuró seguir curándole las heridas sin que se notase el nerviosismo que aquella situación le creaba.

-de verdad pensaba que no lo sabía Granger?- Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, no quería hablar sobre sus pequeñas aventuras al despacho de Snape cuando pasó sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

-aquello fue necesario…

-oh… claro…- dijo él sin ganas, cerrando los ojos cuando ella pasó sus manos por las cicatrices de sus hombros y bajó a unas extrañas marcas en su vientre…

-esto es de… tercer año…

-veo que aun se acuerda de la noche en la que Lupin casi la rebana para la cena…

-jamás le di las gracias por protegerme, fue muy valiente poniéndose en medio y… llevándose esto…- Snape miró las cicatrices sin darles importancia.

-por unas cuantas más no iba a empeorar mucho más la cosa, no creo que se pueda empeorar…- eso no pareció gustarle a Granger, lo estaba mirando con odio.

-no diga eso, las cicatrices no le hacen ser peor que…

-cállese… no tiene ni idea de que es cada una de ellas, yo sí…- Hermione se quedó callada, no coincidía en absoluto con él pero eso no importaba porque lo único que iba a conseguir era discutir con él. Se acercó un poco más y untó uno de sus dedos en el tarro de nuevo y para sorpresa de Snape lo tomó de la barbilla y antes de que dijese nada puso un poco en los finos labios hasta que el líquido desapareció.

-estese quieto…- Hizo lo mismo con la ya casi inexistente herida del puente de la prominente nariz. Y cerró el botecito - muy bien… - de pronto se acercó dejando de nuevo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Snape, este se quedó tan estático como en la biblioteca o quizá más, y la mano de Granger que levantaba con cuidado su barbilla y la otra reposando en su pecho probablemente tenían la culpa.

-eso también va dentro de las curas Granger?- ella se sonrojó, y lo hizo aun más cuando subió los ojos color miel a los ojos negros que bajaron de nuevo hasta sus labios y volvieron a subir a sus ojos en un vago intento de disimular lo que le acababa de pasar, pues volvió a dejar que las oscuras orbes se posaran sobre la boca de ella.

-supongo que no…- respondió por fin antes de pasar su mano por la mandíbula de Snape en algo parecido a una caricia.

No sabía por qué sus ojos no obedecían órdenes, su cerebro parecía haberse bloqueado dejándole la mente tapada por una extensa niebla y de pronto se vio a sí mismo acercándose a Granger.

Vio como Snape se acercaba a sus labios lentamente, teniendo que agacharse de forma ligera, su cuerpo respondió solo acercándose sin saber porque a aquellos labios que por primera vez le parecían algo más que una maquina de envenenar palabras. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios de Snape, ambos se habían quedado quietos en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que se estaban besando, Hermione comenzó a responder al beso lentamente, atenta a la reacción de Snape quien también parecía responder, se separaron confusos.

-yo… lo… lo siento…- la grave voz parecía absolutamente perdida.

-no…- se miraron ante aquella palabra de la joven.

-no debí haber… todo esto está… mal…

-ya basta…

-pero Granger…

-ya basta!- Snape se quedó callado y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de la joven de forma mucho más brusca sobre los suyos que la vez anterior, respondió con la misma brusquedad impulsado por algo que desconocía, atrayéndola hacia él con fuerza sintiéndola subir su agarre de su pecho a sus hombros. Se separaron exaltados.

-Granger…- Hermione lo miró pero en realidad no podía pensar en nada, todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le daba miedo, todo lo que sentía parecía haber multiplicado su fuerza de pronto y eso lo único que le daba era miedo.- está… bien?

Snape parecía estar igual, podía sentir sus manos temblar ligeramente, todo lo que creyó tener dormido dentro había saltado de pronto y eso era demasiado para él, había comenzado a ser demasiado hacía unos días… ella asintió, y apartó algunos mechones de cabello negro del rostro de Snape y dejó un último beso sobre los finos labios antes de levantarse y cubrirle mejor con su propia capa.

-Será mejor que descanse un rato…- él asintió aun embelesado por aquel último gesto, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero aquello era algo que lo asustaba enormemente. La vio salir de allí tras sonreírle, en cuanto cerró la puerta con dirección a su cuarto Severus se llevó una de sus manos a los labios. Necesitaba pensar un rato, pero después tenía que hablar con ella… había perdido el control de todo.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Yetsave:** aww… Gracias! Sí, se ha portado, pero ahora está muerto de miedo, esperemos que se atreva a hablar con ella…_

_**YazminSnape**: Lucius terminará con el pelo quemado o muerto como siga tentando a Severus… lo estoy viendo XD_

_**MamaShmi:** mucho, créeme, y si no tiene más cuidado terminará colgadod e la lámpara del salón principal por su cabello y orejas… yo creo que Severus tiene ganas de ello… XD_

_**KukaSnape:** no… espero que no hayas llorado demasiado, no podré dormir tranquila entre capítulos! X3_

_**CRS0470:** Gracias!, me alegro de que te guste ^^_

_**Phoenix1993:** Parece que esto marcha mejor que antes… ^^_

_**Alexza Snape:** Lucius va a tener que andarse con cuidado si no aprende a tocar puertas… XD_

_**Aquamenting**: oh créeme… por algo Draco y él sabían que tanta tensión solo podía terminar en otro tipo de tensión… XD_

_**Angelesoscuros13**: pronto… muy pronto caerá… XDD, por ahora ya va sintiendo el miedo inicial, pobre hombre, esperemos que sea valiente y no lo destroce…_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** A la pequeña Lucy le van a cortar el cabello como siga así, y yo ya lo estoy visualizando… XX_

_**Megumisakura**: Y más que intentaré que se ponga! XX_


	15. Chapter 15- Laberinto de emociones

Hermione se tiró en la cama pensativa, tenía un remolino extraño en el estómago y estaba de los nervios, él… Severus Snape la habían besado, era cierto que había puesto de su parte ella misma pero el último… se había sentido tan valorada según había rozado aquellos finos labios, en cuanto había visto como temblando la tapaba con la capa.

Estaba claro que aquello no quedaría así, tendrían que hablar y ella debía realmente organizar su mente, organizarla y entender todo lo que estaba pasándole. Cerró los ojos escuchando como la lluvia caía, por surte ya no era una tormenta, pero si volvía cuando terminase de oscurecer no podría dormir.

Escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta, se tensó por completo pero cuando esta se abrió soltó todo el aire de golpe.

-será mejor que bajes a cenar… - ella asintió tras las palabras del aristócrata y lo siguió sin decir nada. Al llegar a la mesa solo vio a Lucius.

-Snape?- él se encogió de hombros.

-me ha dicho que no tenía hambre, parecía cansado así que no le he dicho nada…

-tiene que comer!

-lo sé pero…- No terminó la frase, Hermione se levantó de la silla.

-empieza sin mí, ahora vengo…- Lucius comenzó a comer encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo, vaya dos.

Caminó escaleras arriba y sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta entró y la cerró tras ella para verlo boca arriba tirado en la cama y mirando al techo.

-eso no ha sido muy educado Granger…-ella negó.

-baje a cenar…

-le he dicho a Lucius que no tengo…

-me da igual lo que le haya dicho a Lucius, no se va a recuperar del todo si no pone de su parte…- la tensión por todo lo que había pasado podía sentirse a kilómetros de allí.

-Granger se cuidarme solo...

-como… se atreve…- tenía ganas de llorar, no comprendía porque, pero quería evitarlo a toda costa- como… puede ser tan…

-tan?- Le dolía sr así, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar de otra forma.

-por favor… - y sin más salió de allí, Snape sintió como esa sensación de culpabilidad volvía a golpearle con fuerza. Se levantó y fue a la ventana antes de salir de allí, no sabía cómo comportarse, que decir, que hacer… no sabía nada.

Hermione se sentó en la mesa ante la mirada de Lucius.

-no ha habido suerte?- ella le miró enfadada, tenía los ojos humedecidos eso aminoró un poco la sonrisa de burla del aristócrata.

-es obvio creo…- comenzó a cenar sin demasiadas ganas cuando la silla que había a su lado se movió de una forma considerablemente brusca.

Hermione lo miró sentarse, parecía enfadado, Lucius miró sorprendido al oscuro mago y asintió mirando a Hermione en forma de aprobación.

-retiro lo dicho.- Snape le miró de forma amenazadora.

Los tres comieron en un silencio absolutamente sepulcral, Hermione se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda, hasta el punto en el que no pudo más.

-Buenas noches…- se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras a paso rápido, Lucius contó hasta cinco en su mente y vio a Snape levantarse de la forma más agresiva y súbita que había visto en años y caminar a toda velocidad detrás de ella. Se quedó con un trozo de pollo en su tenedor a punto de llegar a su boca y una ceja alzada, después miró los tres platos. Iba a cenar bien esa noche, sí señor.

Podía escuchar los nada silenciosos pasos, el roce de la larga capa negra por el pasillo e intentó caminar más rápido, pero en cuanto estuvo al lado de la puerta que daba a un pequeño almacén la empujo con fuerza dentro, cerró la puerta de un golpe nada amigable, y se dio la vuelta empujándola de nuevo contra la pared, eso dolió lo suficiente como para que dejase escapar un grito ahogado por el temblor de su voz.

-para…- aquello sonó a súplica Snape la mantuvo contra él y contra la pared al mismo tiempo con fuerza. –no… es justo…- vio como la joven comenzaba a llorar, en silencio, pero estaba llorando.

-creo que hay algo sobre lo que… tenemos que hablar…- ella asintió procurando calmarse, estaba temblando, de frio y de miedo.

-no… no es necesario que… sea así…

-no es normal!- hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos, jamás se acostumbraría a que le gritase- no es… Ético! No… puede ser!

-ético? Acaso es usted de alguna otra especie?

-no debí besarla! No debió besarme, soy… mucho mayor que usted y… no!

- nada de lo que usted ha hecho probablemente en su vida ha sido ético no sea estúpido demagogo, hipócrita y cobarde! Deje de…- la estampó aun más contra la pared tras escucharla pronunciar la última palabra.

-no…- se fijó en los enrojecidos y húmedos ojos negros al mirar hacia arriba, sabía que no debía haberle llamado eso, pero como siempre tenía que ser un bastardo- se atreva a llamarme… cobarde.

-se que no lo es… siempre supe que no lo era… - Snape aflojó su agarre pero continuó manteniéndola contra él- y no es… tan mayor, no son tantos años…- aquello último lo dijo en voz baja- no en este mundo…- Snape se le quedó mirando aun con todo aquello reflejado en los ojos, estaba tan muerto de miedo como ella, quizá más. Sin pensarlo Hermione lo rodeó con los brazos por debajo de la capa, él se quedó quieto por la reacción de ella, no era normal, no huía, no se alejaba, cada vez que se comportaba como el imbécil y el bastardo que era ella solo le daba… cariño. Y eso sinceramente le hacía sentirse como una basura.

La sintió temblar de frio y posiblemente de miedo por el hecho de que él no estaba reaccionando de ninguna manera, tomó los extremos de su capa y la rodeó con ella hasta apoyar las manos en la pared. Entonces sí, Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Snape, el calor y una fuerte aura de protección le hicieron cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-debería… descansar…- dijo él, tenía los ojos cerrados ante la extraña sensación que era tenerla junto a él de aquella forma, tendría que acostumbrarse a no tensarse tanto.

Hermione miró por la pequeña ventana, aun podía ver como los rayos alumbraban cada pocos minutos a través de los cristales, después miró a Snape, sabía que con ponerse de puntillas no sería suficiente así que tiró un poco de la levita negra para hacer que se agachase ligeramente y lo besó con suavidad, quedándose ambos quietos en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, Snape dio un paso hacia la pared, juntándola más a él y envolviéndola aun más con la capa. Estaba respondiendo al beso con la misma suavidad que ella, sintió los dedos de la joven recorriendo su cabello apartándolo hacia atrás hasta que sus labios se separaron, bajó los brazos destapándola.

-debe… descansar…- repitió hablando con algo más de dificultad que la vez anterior.

Hermione asintió, pero volvió a mirar por la ventana con algo de miedo, Snape sabía lo que le pasaba de nuevo, pero no diría nada mientras ella no lo hiciera, le abrió la puerta dejándole pasar primero y caminaron hasta las habitaciones, ambos se pararon frente a la de Snape, ella dando un pequeño saltito disimulado cada vez que la tormenta se hacía escuchar.

-bueno…-comenzó él.

-sí… creo…

-supongo que…

-hasta mañana…

-buenas noches…- el hombre se agachó para dejar un beso extremadamente rápido en los labios de la joven, abrió la puerta y entró dentro dejándola caminar sola hacia la suya, sin embargo, un enorme estruendo le hizo dar un pequeño grito y correr hacia atrás el camino hasta la puerta de Snape y abrirla de golpe chocándose al entrar con la espalda del hombre quien parecía haberse quedado pensativo frente a la puerta.

-qué demonios…- Hermione enrojeció por completo cuando él se dio la vuelta y la sujetó para que dejase de temblar- que ocurre ahora?

-yo… no… eh, la… los truenos y…

-ssh…

-puedo... puedo quedarme con usted?- Snape levantó una ceja con curiosidad y extrañeza, desvió la mirada nervioso.

-no me diga… tiene…

-no!

-miedo?- la pobre estaba completamente roja.-entonces a que se debe que quiera dormir conmigo?- Hermione negó nerviosa.

-un… poco quizá…- él sonrió victorioso escondiendo el miedo que le hacía sentir todo eso, se acercó a la cama y encendió un suave fuego tras cerrar las cortinas por completo, dándole la espalda a la joven quien se acercó un poco. Sabía lo lejos que estaba aquello de la línea de comodidad de Snape.

* * *

**_Reviews. _**

_**MamaShmi:** Si, en cuanto de vaya enterando con todo detalle de lo que pasa estoy segura de que comenzará a divertirse de lo lindo XD y gracias por la información! :D_

_**Yetsave:** Aaaw Gracias! Poco a poco se van acercando! xx_

_**YazminSnape**: Lucius pronto entrará en acción XD, como ves Severus sigue sin controlarse mucho, pero habrá que agradecer la paciencia de Hermione…_

_**Phoenix1993:** Cagarla Snape la caga constantemente, pero la joven lo aguanta por algo será.. XD_

_**Vero Youkai:** siento contarlos tan de pronto en algunas situaciones pero si no esto iría muy rápido.. XD Además… sabéis que os gusta la intriga… XD xx_

_**Aquamenting:** aw! Me encanta escuchar eso! Ya van avanzando lentamente! Xx_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Coincido, aun así, como ves a veces lo pierde de forma excesiva y no creo que la paciencia de Hermione sea infinita XX_

_**Megumisakura:** Me alegro! Y más que habrán XD_

_**Sweet163:** Me alegro, Gracias!_


	16. Chapter 16- Las piezas del tablero

La joven se paró detrás de él, a una distancia prudente, lo vio quitarse la capa y dejarla sobre la cama cerca de la chimenea para que la tela estuviera caliente después. Llevó sus manos al cuello de la levita y comenzó a desabrochar los botones con rapidez, aun le dolían, pero podía moverlas con más facilidad, Hermione se le quedó mirando, ella debería hacer lo mismo, esos día simplemente se había quitado la ropa y se había metido a la cama, pero obviamente no podría hacer eso ahora. Snape se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando extrañado mientras comenzaba con la camisa blanca.

-no va a…- no continuó tras darse cuenta de lo que le iba a preguntar.

Hermione asintió lentamente, pero no se movió de allí, era capaz de sobrevivir a la segunda guerra del mundo mágico pero no sería capaz de cruzar ese pasillo sola, Snape bufó y aumentó la velocidad con la que desabrochaba los botones, tras aquello se quitó la camisa haciendo que Granger se pusiera del color rojo más llamativo que había visto y se la tendió.

-al menos tiene manga larga…- miró el vestido de algodón con desprecio, iba a morir de una hipotermia en esa mansión- no como eso…- Hermione asintió y miró al baño antes de caminar y meterse sin decir nada. Se desnudó algo nerviosa, quedándose por supuesto con la ropa interior y se puso la camisa de Snape no pudiendo evitar sonreír y cerrar los ojos ente el aroma a hierbas y colonia de hombre que subió hasta sus fosas nasales.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió aun más, ciertamente le quedaba grande, muy grande, al menos abrigaba más que su vestido y le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo, salió de allí algo insegura y vio a Snape aun sin camisa intentando acomodarse el vendaje del cuello, no tenía buena cara y parecía dolerle.

-está bien?-él asintió, aun así se metió al baño al instante, Hermione se asustó ente aquello.- Snape?- no escuchó nada, se sentó en la cama a esperar hasta que lo vio salir, no vio mucha diferencia en el color de su piel, pero sus labios estaba pálidos, se levantó de inmediato hacia él y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-se ha alterado demasiado hoy, su cuerpo aun no está… no puede pasarse de esa forma… las pociones habrán dejado de hacer efecto…- se acercó a él acariciándole en cabello hacia tras, necesitaba aire y estar tranquilo un rato, ni siquiera se fijo en los gestos que estaba teniendo con él de pronto, y él no parecía estar como para criticárselos, le hizo sentarse apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama y enfrió la jarra de agua que había sobre la mesilla, llenó un vaso y se lo acercó a a los labios evitando que lo tomara él. Le ayudó a beber lentamente y dejó el vaso a un lado, parecía sentirse mejor, subió la bolsa que Lucius le había dado el primer día a la mesilla y tomó otro bote de poción relajante vertió un poco en el agua que quedaba en el vaso y le hizo beberla. Esperó unos minutos y vio como sus labios recuperaban algo de color, la miró de forma intensa al ser capaz de prestarles atención a las caricias en su cabello, realmente tenía un don o algo así para hacerle sentir mejor, se enderezó un poco en el cabecero de la cama y pasó la mirada desde los ojos melados hasta su camisa.

-mejor?- volvió a mirarla saliendo de su ensoñación, asintió lentamente, se miró a sí mismo aun sin nada en la parte de arriba e intento levantarse con brusquedad pero ella lo paró tomándolo de los hombros hacia atrás- eh… nada de eso…

-solo… quiero quitarme…- lo volvió a dejar contra el cabecero.

-lo haré yo, no quiero que haga ningún esfuerzo.- sentenció.

-pero…

-sssh… lo haré yo.- Snape rodó los ojos y se escurrió hacia abajo enterrando la cabeza en la mullida almohada, Hermione tomó aire y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de cuero negro sabiendo que aquello ya no volvería a tener el aura meramente profesional que había tenido posiblemente, ya nunca la tendría. Lo desabrochó y continuó con el pantalón sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían, le pidió que subiera un poco la cadera con la mirada y los sacó, tras aquello se quedó quieta unos segundos escuchando el ruido de fuera y caminó con paso nervioso hasta el otro lado de la cama, subiéndose a ella. Snape la miró mientras con un movimiento de su mano se tapaba con las sábanas y hacía que su capa se acercase un poco a él agarrándola, pero se quedó quieto viéndola acostarse dándole la espalda, Granger sabía que aquello no era cómodo para él y no quería problemas de nuevo. Realmente era adorable cuando se lo proponía. La miró unos minutos más y se arrepintió de ello, mentiría si dice que no era una imagen erótica a más no poder, jamás había visto a una mujer con su camisa puesta de aquella forma. Tomo su capa y se la echó encima, aun así continuaba temblando.

-tiene frio?- escuchó preguntar a oscura voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras se envolvía aun más con la capa, negó con la cabeza, Snape sabía que no era el frio y también sabía que aquello era ridículo, no se había quedado a dormir con él para dormir como si estuviese sola.

La vio sentarse con las piernas cruzadas mirándole.

-y bien?

-aún es pronto…- dijo ella, sabía que había anochecido hacía rato.

-y que quiere hacer?- lo preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ambos se quedaron en silencio. De pronto Hermione gateó hasta quedarse frente a él y tomó su varita de la mesilla conjurando algo que comenzó a crearse entre ellos.

-no… no pensará que…- miró el tablero de ajedrez que se había creado y las piezas negras que tenía delante. – Va a ganarme…- Hermione sonrió.

-he visto a Harry y a Ron jugar un millón de veces…

-esos dos alcornoques no son yo…

-será egocéntrico!- Snape medio sonrió con una mueca- vamos a hacer una cosa…

-oh sorpréndame…- dijo de forma teatral.

-si usted destruye una pieza… me pregunta lo que quiera, si yo la destruyo… yo pregunto…

-y si no quiero responder Granger?

-si no quiere responder a una pregunta…- la joven enrojeció por momentos.

-oh… entiendo.

-que no se meta en mi mente!- él rodó los ojos con aquella media sonrisa de burla.

-a veces…- paró un segundo para observar aquellas blancas mejillas teñirse aún más- no me hace falta leerle la mente… Granger.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró el tablero.

-entonces adelante.

-las blancas primero.

-oh, claro.- Snape sonrió no creía que Granger hubiese jugado demasiado a eso, iba a ser muy… muy divertido.

Movio la primera pieza, y Snape la suya, sabía que seguramente a Granger no le gustaría el hecho de ver piezas volando y destruyéndose con agresividad. Uno de los peones de la joven perdió la cabeza ante la patada de uno de los caballos negros.

-aaw… una pena…

-cállese…- él sonrió.

-veamos… lo que quiera eh?- Hermione lo miró con desconfianza. Ahora él podría aprovechar para saber lo que quisiera.- digame, como lleva eso de estar lejos de su noviecito Weasley?

Hermione le miró con odio, iba a provechar aquello al máximo, debió haberlo imaginado.

-Ron no es mi novio Snape… y les echo de menos pero…

-pero?

-es una sola pregunta.- Snape espero a que ella moviese y movió él, continuaron así hasta que en un despiste el arfil derecho de Snape se partió en pedazos.

-mierda…- ella rió. Después se sonrojó de nuevo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de preguntar por la vergüenza.

- Por qué… me besó?- Snape le miró de forma intensa, ella también iba a jugar duro eh?

-porque me dio la gana Granger…- Hermione se quedó de piedra, no se lo esperaba tan directo. Ni tan astuto.

La partida continuó y Snape volvió a hacerle perder un caballo a Hermione.

-y Krum? Tuvo algo con él?

-por qué me está…

-yo hago las preguntas Granger…

-No. Solo bailamos, a veces me veía estudiar- él asintió.

Volvió a descabezar un arfil segundos después.

-maldita sea!

-Granger… Granger usted se ha metido en esto…- ella le miró con rabia, estaba sonriendo con diversión.

-Por qué aceptó curarme, quedarse y me besó después Granger?

-esas son muchas cosas!- él sonrió de nuevo.

-en una sola pregunta…- ella desvió la mirada, el muy bastardo era listo hasta más no poder.

-acepté porque se lo merecía y porque jamás le dejaría morirse de esa forma, me quedé por qué no puedo salir de aquí y tras todo esto yo también podría estar en peligro y porque… quiero que se recupere por completo y…- pareció pensar lo que iba a decir- Lucius me da miedo, y le… besé…

-sí?

-por…- pero se quedó callada.

-no quiere responder?- ella negó y se acercó procurando no tirar el tablero gateando hasta la altura de Snape y dejó un beso rápido en sus labios, un castigo interesante si no se respondía.- muy bien… sigamos…- las preguntas de Snape bajaron un poco de tono y ambos supieron un poco de la infancia y los gustos del otro, no demasiado, Snape parecía preferir besarla a hablar sobre su niñez.

El rey de Granger cada vez estaba menos defendido. En un último movimiento y quedando trunfante el mismo caballo que había comenzado aquello lo partió en mil pedazos, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, el muy ególatra le había ganado.

-Digame… que, sentió… pensó cuando supo que yo había… matado a…

-Dumbledore…- terminó ella, sabía que aun le costaría hablar sobre aquello.

-Le odié, le odié por no poder créemelo…- Snape la miró si palabras- siempre supe que había algo que usted escondía, algo que hacía que usted siempre estuviese ahí, cuando menos me lo esperaba…. Me dejaba pequeñas pistas para ayudarme a comprenderlo todo… la clase de defensa cuando Lupin no estaba, el arpa en primer año… incluso la espada de Gryffindor, siempre tuve la sensación de que usted tuvo algo que ver… desde que Ron y Harry la encontraron, siempre estuvo allí y la muerte de Dumbledore me decía que había algo más… el no saber que era me dolía tanto que lo odie por no darme una pista más… solo una más… para hacerme saber que no quería hacerlo… lo odie por…- podía ver como los ojos de Granger se llenaban de lagrimas que no quería dejar caer.- por no poder odiarle. Cuando Harry me dijo lo del plan de Dumbledore… comprendí que todo lo que le…- paró un segundo antes de continuar, pareció cambiar la palabra que iba a utilizar antes de dejarla salir- admiraba, no había sido una farsa… nos…- no pudo más, las mejillas se le humedecieron mientras continuaba- dijeron que había… muerto… y nadie pareció…pero… yo…- lo vio acercarse a ella de pronto, tiró el tablero por el borde de la cama creando un gran estruendo y se acercó a ella, la miraba como si fuese el ser más preciado que había tenido delante, tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos por todo lo que había escuchado, al verlo pegarla contra él y acercarse aun más y mirar el tablero en el suelo Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

-no ha dejado ninguna sin responder ahora… no tiene por qu…- los labios de Snape atraparon los suyos con fuerza, no tenía nada que ver con los besos anteriores, la atrajo hacia él hasta rodearla con los brazos y enterrar los largos y pálidos dedos en el cabello castaño. Hermione respondió al beso sin poder evitarlo, y en un impulso mordió el labio inferior de Snape haciendo que abriese la boca en un gruñido grave y dejando que la joven probase el sabor de su interior y haciendo los mismo él, entrando en una lucha por tomar lo máximo posible del otro. Tras separarse un poco e intentar calmarse Hermione le sonrió con dulzura recordando por que se había enfadado Snape en la bañera. Dejó una fina línea de besos por la mandíbula del hombre hasta apartar el cabello negro y llegar al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo con suavidad, tras escuchar un grave gemido Snape la apartó un poco y dejó un beso rápido en los labios de la joven, la miró sorprendido, aquella joven mujer sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

-creo… que ahora sí que es hora de dormir… Granger…- incluso tratarla de usted sonaba ridículo ya. La vio asentir y taparse con su capa colocándose como antes. La tormenta no había parado y se encogió sobre sí misma, unos segundos después sintió como él enredaba uno de sus dedos en un suave mechón castaño, se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-si sigue temblando va a tirar la mansión…- para sorpresa de Hermione abrió un poco las sábanas haciéndole sonrojarse- venga…- Hermione obedeció metiéndose entre las sábanas, y entre el brazo que él le estaba ofreciendo, se apoyó sobre el pálido pecho aun algo dañado por las heridas que comenzaban a cicatrizarse y el brazo de Snape bajó reposando sobre su cintura. Se alzó un poco para dejar un último beso sobre los finos labios sorprendiendo al oscuro hechicero y se abrazó a él.

Snape medio sonrió, podía verse mil maneras y principalmente muerto tras la guerra… pero esa no era una de ellas, por primera vez en muchos, muchos años, supo que iba a dormir bien.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Yetsave:** Yo creo que a partir de la siguiente pillada que les haga la vida de Severus será un infierno gracias a las burlas de Lucius XD (si no… acaba muerto antes, claro…)_

_**YazminSnape:** Ahí le ha dado una pequeña pista a Snape… se ha callado pero yo creo que él ya sabe que ella no solo le "admiraba", veamos si Lucius consigue noticias o alguna carta de esos dos… y que hacen si los aurores consiguen detectar la mansión…_

_**Phoenix1993**: Yo meintras escribo a veces quiero ahogarlo… o algo peor, pero después pienso y debe ser adorable incluso enfadado XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune**: Sí Lucius esta teniendo una buena cena… simpre sacando lo bueno para él de los malos momentos… XD_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Y más segura que se sentirá ahora que a pesar de no haber dicho nada los dos saben lo que tienen dentro, esperemos que salga pronto XX_

_**Megumisakura**: me alegro! Espero que este te guste también, es considerablemente más intenso xx_


	17. Chapter 17- Todo sale mal

Tapó bien a la joven quien respiraba tranquilamente en su pecho y parecía haberse dormido rápidamente tras haberse acercado a él, por lo que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño él también.

A la mañana siguiente despertó de la forma más tranquila y cálida que jamás pudo imaginar, aun podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, esa mañana parecía suave y tranquila, a él siempre le habían gustado las tormentas. Sintió el leve peso encima de él moverse y abrazarse aun más a su cuerpo cuando se movió, el roce del pequeño cuerpo de Granger, podía sentir las suaves piernas moverse lentamente al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a él como aclamando que era suyo, una de las piernas de la joven lo rodeó al mismo tiempo que ella daba un respiró y susurraba algo ininteligible. Snape paró de respirar.

-Gra…nger…- solo consiguió que la joven enterrase el rostro entre su oído y su hombro, la cálida respiración contra la venda de su cuello hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo.

Metió una mano bajó las mantas, las sábanas y su capa hasta tocar la pierna de Granger, pretendía apartarla un poco pero según sintió la suavidad de aquel trozo de piel subió la mano lentamente hasta la mitad del muslo y volvió a bajarla provocando que la joven suspirase con fuerza haciendo que se moviese contra él, abrió los ojos muy lentamente, las orbes color miel miraron hacia arriba con curiosidad, sonrió vagamente al sentir la oleada de calor del cuerpo del hombre, las mantas y la capa, respiró con fuerza y de prontos e dio cuenta de donde estaba su pierna y sintió la mano de Snape sobre ella, volvió a mirar arriba buscando los ojos negros, aquella situación era cuanto menos… intima.

Volvió a respirar aquel aroma con fuerza, cada vez le gustaba más, la seda de la camisa blanca realmente le hacía sentirse aun más cómoda, Snape miró hacia abajo algo confuso ante la tranquilidad y los lentos movimientos de la joven, se encontró con los ojos color miel y de pronto la vio incorporarse un poco hacia arriba y dejar un beso en la punta de la prominente nariz, se quedó quieto y la sintió continuar con uno en sus labios y otro en su mejilla, volviendo a sus labios.

-así que… la sabelotodo tiene buenos despertares eh?- Hermione sonrió volviendo a besar los finos labios, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, que le estaba pasando a ella pero esa mañana sentía una terrible necesidad de besarlos. Snape parecía no tener ganas de hacer el esfuerzo de resistirse a responder al beso y pronto tomó la misma intensidad que inesperadamente había alcanzado la noche anterior. Cuando se separaron ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por la situación, Hermione había terminado a horcajadas sobre Snape, enrojeció al darse cuenta de ello mientras Snape la miraba con intensidad.

-que es… todo esto…- él no contestó al principio, parecía estarse preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

-no… no lo sé…- Hermione volvió a rozar los labios del hombre llevándose una sorpresiva respuesta de la cadera de él alzándose ligeramente. Severus se maldijo mentalmente y la besó una última vez antes de ayudarle a levantarse y hacerlo él también. Él intenso frio comenzó a helarle las piernas.

-será mejor que bajemos…- su voz parecía bastante más seria, Hermione no se molestó, sabía por qué era. Se metió al baño tras tomar su vestido y Salió a los pocos minutos con él puesto y la camisa de Snape en la mano, lo vio abrochándose los pantalones, dándole la espalda y le dejó la camisa en la cama. Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos cruzaron el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor. Lucius apareció allí a los pocos minutos.

-Buenos días, no hace falta que me adores, sé que soy un genio…- se plantó delante de la castaña dejando a Snape sorprendido. Metió la mano dentro de la capa negra y verde esmeralda que llevaba y sacó un sobre, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

-oh Merlín Santo! Gracias!- se abalanzó sobre él abrazando al aristócrata quien se había quedado de piedra.

-ugh, ahórrate los mimos para Severus… toma…- Hermione lo soltó y tomó la carta emocionada e ignorando el comentario antes de sentarse al lado de Snape quien parecía mirar el sobre con asco, en especial desde que pudo leer los nombres en la cubierta principal.

-es de Harry y Ron…

-que sorpresa…- escuchó decir sin ganas a la oscura voz, miró a Snape confusa por su comportamiento, él desvió la mirada, parecía enfadado.

Desayunaron y Lucius se le quedó mirando.

-vamos, a que esperas, vete a abrirla…- ella asintió y salió de allí con rumbo a su habitación.

Lucius se quedó mirando a Severus.

-qué demonios miras…- al ver al aristócrata reír por lo bajo alzó una ceja de forma amenazadora.

-estás celoso?- La otra ceja de Snape acompaño a la anterior.

-cómo?

-oh… por una carta? En serio? Sabía que eras un bastardo egoísta pero ese nivel de posesividad da miedo Severus…- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-yo no estoy… no se de que me hablas- Lucius sonrió aun más, Snape lo miró de forma aun más mortífera y cuando apartó la mirada lo sintió acercar su nariz un poco más a él.

-se puede saber qué demonios hacer pedazo de imbécil?- se apartó de Lucius con enfado.

-no sabía que Hermione y tú habíais comenzado a compartir perfume… no es un sutil aroma a dulce vainilla eso que desprende tu capa?... miel quizá? Vaya, no sabría imaginar alguna otra forma en la que ese agobiante aroma a mujer haya llegado hasta ti… oh, espera…- se masajeó la sien dramáticamente como si estuviese pensando- sí que puedo, dime, has dormido bien?

Snape lo maldijo un millón de veces, no podía dejarle en paz una temporada?

-perfectamente, no se a que te refieres, y siento la extrema necesidad de desfigurarte el rostro sin magia, creo que… será mejor que te calles…

-oh vamos Severus… no vas a decírmelo?

-yo y Granger no…

-no?

Snape se levantó de la silla callado, caminó hasta las escaleras pero se encontró con Hermione quien chocó contra él, eso lo dejó petrificado y la vio caminar nada contenta hasta Lucius y darle la carta, realmente parecía preocupada y los ojos estaban completamente húmedos. Se quedó parado mirando la carta en las manos de Lucius y como tras dársela Hermione subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando caer las lágrimas en silencio mientras caminaba, Severus quiso subir, pero quería saber que pasaba primero, Lucius se quedó pálido mientras leía la carta.

-serán…

-que ocurre?

-La excusa de Granger falló desde el principio… el ministerio y los aurores cerraron toda posibilidad de entrar al maldito Mundo muggle en cuanto el señor oscuro cayó para que los que quedábamos no pudiésemos salir de… el mundo mágico.

-y bien?

-Potter… y el imbécil Weasley saben que les mintió, la verdad tiene una forma demagoga y gryffindor de decírselo, pero se han puesto en contacto con los aurores y digamos que si no les dice donde está y por qué les mintió usarán la varita de Granger para localizarla.

-creí haber escuchado que habías protegido la mansión!

-y lo he hecho! Pero no sé si lo suficiente Severus! su varita no es como las nuestras, las artes oscuras las hacen difíciles de detectar para los aurores pero la de Granger es pura!

-o les dice donde estamos o…

-o hacemos que esa inocente varita se oscurezca un poco…

-no va a querer, eso es de por vida…

-a ella no le afectará siempre y cuando la use bien!

-pero eso tiene un significado para Granger!

Ambos se quedaron pensativos. Severus sabía que tendría que preguntarle y explicarle la situación.

-ve y habla con ella, y quiero que te la lleves a casa… yo y Draco nos ocuparemos de la mansión e iremos a avisaros…

-no puedo entrar al Londres muggle! Como quieres que la lleve a casa?

-es tu casa Severus, supongo que no muchos mortífagos tienen su hogar en el Londres muggle… pero si mucha gente del lado de la luz, seguro que el hechizo permite eso… siempre y cuando se viva al otro lado, no dejan a la gente en la calle…

-podríamos ponerlo todo en peligro…

-corre más peligro aquí, ella y tú…- Severus asintió y se quedó en silencio.

-y… tú y Draco?- Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-yo desapareceré la mansión un poco más lejos por si a caso, si aun así hay peligro tendremos que salir de aquí, así que tendrás que aparecernos allí, tengo mis maneras Severus… no nos ocurrirá nada.

-de acuerdo…

-sube y haz lo de la varita si te deja, después bajad e iros, yo le explicaré todo a Draco cuando vuelva seguro que ha tenido problemas en el ministerio por culpa de esos dos idiotas.

Severus no dijo nada y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Granger, volvió a encontrarse la puerta abierta y entró sin rodeos. La vio sentada en la cama, al menos había dejado de llorar y parecía estar pensando, se plantó delante de ella.

-Granger…

-qué vais a hacer…

-Granger…- ella se levantó de pronto.

-pare! Pare de tratarme como si…- se quedó callada, e intentó relajarse- qué vais a hacer…

-necesito su varita…

-para qué?- Severus podía sentir que estaba enfadada con él en su voz, se había comportado como un cerdo solo por una carta, que no era buena en absoluto.

-pueden detectarla, voy a… embrujarla… las varitas con magia oscura son mucho menos detectable, la suya es pura y fácil de localizar…

-cómo? Pero… eso es…

-de por vida… no tendrá ningún efecto si no hace magia oscura, y en el caso de que la hiciese… esta sería bastante más efectiva así que tampoco es algo malo…

Hermione sacó su varita, no sabía si aquello le hacía gracia alguna pero algo le decía que no podía dejar todo aquello fallar y que las cosas se cayesen de aquella forma, no podía.. separarse de todo aquello, Snape tomó su varita y la dejó sobre la cama antes de apuntarla con la suya y susurrar algo, la niebla negra que Hermione ya había visto muchas veces y de muchas formas envolvió la madera tiñéndola de un marrón más oscuro.

-tómala con cuidado…- Hermione tomó la varita sintiendo una extraña y fría sensación que pasó a los pocos segundos, la niebla se desintegro tras subir por su brazo.

-bien… no te ha rechazado… ya está.

-ahora?

-Lucius quiere que te lleve a casa…

-a casa?

-a… mi casa

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**KukaSnape:** Si, a pesar de que Snape a ratos sea un bastardo poco a poco van avanzando, y ahora tendrán el escenario perfecto para hacer que las cosas queden en sulugar por fin… Esperemos XD_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Si pero como acaben en una casa más pequeña como la de Snape creo que nadie va a librar a Lucius de la muerte XD_

_**MamaShmi:** Naah… Lucy esperó a que bajaran, primero le da las buenas noticias a Granger y cuando les deja solos se divierte riéndose de Snape XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Harry y Ron saben que mató a Albus por el espionaje y bajo órdenes, la cosa es que decida perdonar a Snape o no, y a juzgar por el hecho de que su muerte no preocupo a casi nadie… no sé yo, pero el tema de que vayan a descubrir que Está con Hermione y que tienen algo empeorará las cosas. Hermione tendrá que ayudar en eso._

_**Vero Youkai:** Gracias1 sí… Severus aprovecha todas las oportunidades para sacar algo XD_

_**Hyllary:** Pronto… comienza la acción peligrosa, y no queda para… digamos que otro tipo de acción… XD_

_**AlexzaSnape:** Y más que se calentarán por más frio que haga x3_

_**Megumisakura:** Habrá más… muuucho más… xx_


	18. Chapter 18- Acuerdo fallido

Hermione asintió algo confusa, sabía perfectamente que quedarse en casa de Snape iba a resultar intimo hasta más no poder. Bajaron abajo Hermione detrás del oscuro hechicero quien parecía bastante más calmado que ella. Vieron a Lucius dando órdenes a algunos elfos en un tono muy poco amigable, se dio la vuelta al verlos.

-oh… veo que estais aquí ya… has…- Snape asintió y Lucius miró a Hermione.

-será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes, no habrá problemas para aparecernos y te avisaré de la forma que sea…

-de acuerdo, tened cuidado- ambos asintieron y Severus le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase a la salida, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta los jardines y una vez allí Severus le hizo un gesto a la joven para que se acercase a él y lo abrazara.

-quiero que cierre los ojos y se agarre a mí con fuerza, si siente que algo va mal respire hondo, y no se suelte…- ella asintió y se abrazó a él de alguna manera reconfortándose por lo que había pasado, su trato seguía siendo formal y eso le cansaba, pero al menos había menos tensión. Sintió como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la intensa niebla negra que había envuelto su varita se mimetizaba con la capa de Snape y este los envolvía a los con ella disolviéndose en una nube de niebla negra, sintió un fuerte mareo, más fuerte que el que solía sentir cuandos e aparecía de forma normal. Podía escuchar fuertes estruendos alrededor y el aire era realmente fuerte, se agarró a Snape con todas sus fuerzas hasta que de pronto chocaron contra el suelo, rodando un par de metros hasta terminar ella encima del oscuro mago que parecía dolorido.

-Snape!- él se levantó con dificultad ayudándole a ella, aun estaba algo débil y eso lo había dejado agotado, estaba sangrando ligeramente de la nariz.

-es…estoy bien, vamos, esto es peligroso camina rápido… por aquí…- pero Hermione no podía caminar rápido algo le escocía en la rodilla.- se miró el rasguño que la piedra le había hecho al caer con fuerza al suelo, odiaría ese vestido de algodón el resto de su vida. Snape la miró cojeando e intentando caminar a su paso, al fijarse en la pierna de la joven , sin embargo, paró en seco.

-que le ha…

-la caída, no es nada… puedo seguir…- él se acercó a ella sin decir nada.

-no, no puede.- y sin más, sin previo aviso la alzó en brazos con facilidad a pesar de estar agotado y caminó lo más rápido que pudo por las húmedas calles procurando que la joven se mojara lo menos posible gracias a su capa. Paro delante de una puerta de madera negra de un edificio con varias casas seguidas y esta se abrió de golpe. Entro a toda velocidad dejando a la joven en un viejo sofá de tela grisácea, el lugar era oscuro y frío, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la hechizó, apuntó a una chimenea que había a algunos metros y encendió un fuerte fuego, caminó hacia Hermione quien estaba observando el lugar mientras cerraba las pesabas cortinas de una pesada tela verde botella.

-es un asco lo sé…- se arrodilló frente a ella mientras se quitaba la capa y la tiraba al suelo, miró la herida.-no es nada… voy a desinfectarla pero es mejor que no se mueva mientras lo hago, le dolerá el golpe.

Se levantó y tomó una caja con algunos frascos e ingredientes, sacó una pequeña botellita de poción desinfectante y vertió un poco en sus dedos para después aplicarla en la herida y la zona.

-auugh…- susurró, Snape miró a la joven.

-no es nada…

-escuece…

Descanse un rato hasta que se le pase el dolor…- caminó hasta la cocina.

-té?- ella asintió y él se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-Snape…- el hombre volvió a voltearse a mirarla.

-no es un asco, solo se nota que no viene mucho…-él no respondió y caminó hasta perderse tras el marco de la puerta. Volvió a los quince minutos con un par de tazas de té caliente, le ofreció una a ella y se sentó a un lado.

-Gracias…- se quedó mirando a Snape, estaba pensativo y aun serio- tiene un pergamino y pluma por ahí?- Snape la miró extrañado.

-para que quiere eso?

-voy a responderle a Harry… voy a decirle la verdad y a quedar con él hoy mismo si llegamos a un acuerdo.

-no le voy a dejar salir de aquí… no sea ilusa, no permitiré que le pase nada…- Hermione le miró extrañada, no sabía si debía agradecerle o si había sido una amenaza.

-solo lo haré sime jura no hablar con el ministerio y hacerlo en un lugar discreto y a solas… Harry sabe lo del espionaje, y confía en mi…

-y que hay de Weasley…

-Ron es mejor que no sepa nada… la rabia podría con él y sería capaz de hacer una idiotez…

-es lo que hacen los idiotas normalmente…

-Snape…- lo dijo con un tono de voz muy poco aprobativo.

El hombre se levantó hasta una mesilla que había al lado de la chimenea y sacó un pergamino una pluma, y un tintero.

-escriba mientras yo aseguro la casa por fuera y aviso a Lucius de que hemos llegado bien…- ella asintió y tomó todo de las manos de Snape.

Salió fuera, no sabía si le convencía la idea de Granger pero si la iba a dejar más tranquila podría permitírselo siempre y cuando Potter cumpliese con las normas… si la ponía en peligro ya no tendría escrúpulos en matarlo él mismo.

Conjuró algunos hechizos de defensa en la puerta y se dio la vuelta apuntando al oscurecido y nublado cielo.

-Expecto… Patronum…- Un suave hilo de luz blanca con ligeros reflejos azules salió de su varita sin tomar ninguna forma concreta, la luz voló rodeando al mago y para su sorpresa le atravesó el pecho del golpe dejando a Severus con la boca abierta, volvió a subir tomando la forma de un ser que no podía distinguir desde la lejanía, el pequeño animal volvió a bajar… una pequeña nutria comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y se rozó contra su mano en una caricia para después desaparecer en dirección a la mansión. Snape se quedó estático mirando al cielo. Su Patronus… había cambiado a…- entró en la casa aun con el shock en el cuerpo, Hermione le miró extrañada.

-está bien?- él solo asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá.- está seguro?- Snape se incorporó mirándola fijamente.

-Granger…- su voz parecía cansada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

-sí?

-puede… conjurar un Patronus?

-para qu…

-sólo hágalo…- ella asintió y sacó su varita dejando la pluma al lado del sofá.

-Expecto Patronum…- susurró, el rayo de luz igual al de Snape salió en forma del pequeño animal, flotaba como si nadara y se acercó a Snape rozándose como el suyo propio contra su mejilla para después desintegrarse en un humo luminoso. Snape se quedó mirando al punto en el que la pequeña nutria había desaparecido, parecía estar en un trance, de prono la voz de Hermione o sacó de él.

-le gusta?- Snape la miró sin decir nada y asintió.

-sí…

-por qué querían que lo conjurase? Ron siempre decía que era un animal ridículo…

-pero… Weasley es un idiota…solo quería verlo…- intentó volver a pensar con claridad, él… Severus Tobías Snape Prince estaba…- ha terminado?

Ella asintió y se la entregó para que la leyera aun extrañada por el comportamiento de Snape.

-le he dicho la verdad, que él sabe lo del espionaje, que debo hablar con él y que quedamos a las seis en Cabeza de Puerco, es más discreto que Las Tres Escobas… y que no le diga nada a Ron que estoy bien y confió en él…- Snape asintió tras terminar de leer.

-yo le apareceré allí… ahora descanse, enviaré esto y la respuesta no tardará mucho en llegar…

Ella asintió algo tensa por la situación, no sabía que había visto Snape fuera pero se comportaba de una forma extraña, parecía asustado.

Un par de horas más tarde ambos escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos enuna de las ventanas, Snape se levantó con la varita alzada y apartó la cortina para ver a una mojada y descontenta lechuza gris esperando fuera con un sobre en la pata.

Abrió la ventana y le desató el sobre para después mandarla de vuelta, volvió a cerrarlo todo y vio la caligrafía de Potter en el sobre, la miró disgustado y se la dio a Hermione.

Ella respiró hondo y abrió el sobre con tranquilidad. Leyó para sí misma primero, cuando terminó, y miró a Snape.

-a las seis en el Cabeza de Puerco, solo dice que esto no es ninguna tontería y que… no lo sé… parece decepcionado…- le entregó la carta a Snape y se sentó en el sofá pensativa, podía sentir la mirada de él encima suyo tras leer la carta.

-y eso le importa?

-qué?

-le importa haberles decepcionado? De verdad se cree que debe seguirles a donde sea que vayan hasta el final de sus días Granger? En eso se ha convertido?- se cayó ante la mirada perdida y dolida de ella, se estaba pasando, pero le daba tanta rabia verla apegada a esos dos imbéciles…

-no…

-la llevaré allí en media hora, mientras tanto quiero que descanse…

Ella asintió y Snape sacó un par de libros entregándole uno de ellos a la joven, leyeron el silencio durante media hora, tras aquello el oscuro hechicero se levantó y tomó su capa.

-la dejaré en el callejón contiguo… quiero que si ocurre cualquier cosa… conjure su patronus, y tenga cuidado al aparecerse aquí… no tarde…- ella asintió y se acercó a él quien le hizo un gesto para que lo abrazara. Volvió a sentir aquel fuerte mareo y el frio helador del pequeño pueblo tras chocar con los pies contra el suelo, sintió como Snape la agarraba con fuerza. –está bien?- Hermione asintió. –tenga… tenga cuidado- ella asintió y sin que Severus se lo esperase se puso de puntillas dejando un rápido beso sobre los finos labios.

-le agradecería que dejase de tratarme de usted…- Snape no dijo nada y la miró extrañado, tras aquello desapareció nervioso y Hermione caminó por los callejones del pueblo hasta el oscuro antro, sería mejor entrar por la puerta de atrás.

Saludó a Aberforth una vez dentro y tomó asiento esperando a Harry, Un grupo de hombres entraron hasta la barra y uno encapuchado y algo más bajo entro detrás de ellos dirigiéndose directamente a la apartada mesa en la que estaba Hermione.

-Harry…

-Necesito explicaciones… Herms, por favor…

-te lo explique todo el ca carta Harry, sabes perfectamente que no dejaría morir… ti sabes la verdad, tu podrías ayudarle…

-espía o no ha matado a mucha gente, los mortífagos torturan y matan por placer y él no siempre fue un espía Herms… Snape no es alguien con quien deberías juntarte, como te haga dañ…

-Harry!- fue un ssuurró enfadado- Snape no va a hacerme daño… solo quería saber que estabas bien y deciros la verdad… decírtela a la cara- espero que no hayas dicho…

-sí

-qué?

-se lo he dicho a Ro también él tiene tanto derecho como yo a saber la verdad…

-pero Harry…

-no quiero más mentiras Hermione, si me entero de que te ocurre algo por… déjalo, solo quiero saber donde has estado…

-la… la Mansión Malfoy…

-dime… - sonaba enfadado- dime que no te has estado juntando con Lucius Malfoy también… sabes lo que es eso? Sabía que Draco ocultaba algo!

- La verdad me trato muy bien, solo querían que ayudase a Snape…

-Debo irme, no quiero escuchar nada más, nada, quiero que no tardes en volver, y los aurores pronto localizarán la Mansión Malfoy… ha de ser así…

El joven se levantó y sin mirarle ni despedirse caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta, Hermione sabía que estaba intentando comprenderla, pero no podía… en parte tenía razón sobr lo de Snape… pero él había hecho mucho, se había arriesgado por todo.

Salió de allí a toda velocidad y se concentró en la hilandera. Estaba más tranquila pero para su sorpresa se sentía preocupada por los Malfoy.

Se desapareció en el callejón en el que Snape la había dejado concentrándose en la Hilandera, y tras un fuerte mareo chocó de nuevo de forma nada agradable contra el suelo. Se levantó dolorida y caminó hacia la puerta negra que pensó no se abriría por lo que tocó la puerta Severus escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y sacó la varita abriéndola de forma súbita, al ver que era la joven la empujó dentro y dejó la varita sobre la mesa.

-debió haberse aparecido dentro…

-creo que le he pedido… que no me trate de…

-ha tardado poco…

-Harry lo tenía todo muy claro, no está muy contento…

-y eso le importa también?

-un… un poco…- Hermione se le quedó mirando de forma intensa había estado pensando que podría haberle hecho comportarse de esa forma a Snape cuando había salido de allí… y si él… no podía tener su… Patronus eso significaba… -Snape…- la miró vagamente.- conjure su Patronus… yo lo hice, quiero ver el suyo…- él se levantó tenso.

-no…

-por favor…- se acercó a él y levantó la mirada hasta los ojos negros. Subió un poco una de sus manos para posarla sobre el pecho del hombre y hacer que se agachase un poco para besarlo, tras separarse Snape la miró con miedo, parecía avergonzado y culpable.

-Expecto… -miró a la joven una última vez- Patronum…- Ambos miraron sin decir nada a la pequeña nutria volar como si nadara en el aire alrededor de ellos hasta evaporarse. Todo se quedó en silencio.

-Iré… a leer arriba.- sentenció, estaba tenso y caminó a paso rápido hasta las viejas escaleras.

Hermione se quedó plantada allí viéndole subir las escaleras y desaparecer, se llevó una mano a la boca lentamente, él sentía tanto como ella.

Se sentó un segundo en el sofá, necesitaba pensar, pero a la media hora se levantó y sin pensarlo caminó hasta subir las escaleras por las que Severus había desaparecido.

Aquella situación parecías er lo suficientemente difícil, pero lo que nadie sabía era que cierto pelirrojo estaba de camino al ministerio de magia hecho una furia, y absolutamente dispuesto a dar cierta información que complicaría mucho la calma que había en la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

**_Algo me dice que os gustará el siguiente capítulo… XD_**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Phoenix1993:** El zanahorio está en camino de liarla pero les daré un pequeño y cálido descanso a Snape y Herms, ya es hora de que se den cuenta de cosas._

_**MamaShmi:** Al menos Harry no es tan cerdo como Ron… pero cometió el error de contaerselo sabiendo que es un alcornoque… a Lucius se le van a complicar las cosas…_

_**SailorMercurioNeptune:** Gracias! Espero que el siguiente te guste, veamos si Hermione puede destensar a Severus… XD_

_**Yetsave:** Y más que avanzarán… veamos que ocurre… xx_

_**YazminSnape:** Sí ahora que a Lucius se le van a complicar las cosas puede que deje de tener tanto espacio, aun así no pondrá a Snapo a su hijo y a Granger en peligro por mucho tiempo, algo me dice que no estará a salvo muy largo…_

_**MegumiSakura:** Gracias! Xx_


	19. Chapter 19- Tu protección

Hermione subió os escalones lentamente, sabía perfectamente que desde que había pisado el primero Snape sabía que ella estaba ahí aun así con la máxima valentía que tenía en aquellos momentos continuó hasta llegar a la habitación de la que salía algo de luz, lo vio sentado en un gran escritorio de madera vieja leyéndose un libro. La miró, pero volvió a bajar la vista al libro en cuanto la vio acercarse, Hermione rodeó la mesa sabiendo que la estaba ignorando y se colocó tras la silla en la que él estaba sentado, llevó sus dos manos a los hombros de Snape con algo de miedo, apretándolos con suavidad, pasó por su cuello simplemente rozándolo hasta enredar cada dédo índice en un mechón de cabello negro.

-le duele?- él dejó el libro a un lado mientras sentía las caricias en su cabello.

-no… la herida no, simplemente al hacer movimientos… bruscos…- respondió cerrando los ojos ante el toque de ella.- debería… descansar…- se dio la vuelta liveramente y se fijo en el vestido mojado.- quitese eso antes de que coja frio, está loca?

-deje de tratarme de usted de una maldita vez, es ridículo

-no es ridículo, no comprendo por que iba a serlo…

Hermione lo besó a la fuerza, nada excesivo, solo quería besarle, hacer que dejase de comportarse así de una vez- por eso…

Él asintió poco convencico y aun con la mirada perdida en ella.

-qu…itate eso… ve a darte una ducha caliente o acabarás enferma…- ella asintió y miró una de las puertas que parecía daba a un pequeño baño, no sabía que se pondría depues pero se metió al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Snape se levantó bufando por el cansancio psicológico, no era posible, no era correcto… no es bueno para ella… se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre la cama aun sintiendo sus manos temblar, desabrochó la levita y la camisa y se la dejó sobre la cama a Hermione, se dirigió hacia un armario empotrado que había al lado del escritorio y sacó una camisa negra que se puso y volvió a atar la levita de nuevo. Se sentó pensativo, sabía el peligro que corrían Lucius y Draco e incluso el peligro en el que todo eso la había metido a ella. De pronto algo se le encogió dentro, bloqueó con fuerte algunos recuerdos, pero la sensación de pánico que le oprimía el pecho siempre llegaba a él. No permitiría que le pasara nada.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la vio salor con el cabello mojado y una toalla gris alrededor del cuerpo, vio la camisa sobre la cama y miró a Snape quien se había quedado mirándola anonadado.

-gracias…- susurró y se metió al baño sin cerrar la puerta, escuchó el ruido de un hechizo y de la toalla siendo colgada y la vio salir con el cabello algo más seco y su camisa puesta al igual que la noche anterior.

-ahora duerma… duerme, mañana las cosas podrían no ser tan fáciles…- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

-y…

-dormiré abajo… solo me quedaré leyendo un rato más. – sentenció, Hermione lo miró darse la vuelta de nuevo y abrir el libro, se quedó un rato mirándole pasar las páginas. Tras un rato, comenzó a sentirse cansada de todo aquello, sabía que estaña huyendo de ella por miedo y seguramente un millón de idioteces más que tenía dadas por hecho en su cabeza. Volvió a levantarse y a acercarse por detrás, Snape ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

-te he dicho que debes desc…- se cayó cuando la joven puso sus manos por detrás sobre las suyas y cerró el libro para después quitárselo y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que la joven dio un par de pasos hasta quedar delante de él.

Era tan endemoniadamente preciosa… una joven valiente e inteligente, jamás había tenido delante a una persona con tal capacidad de perdón y de preocupación. La vio dar un paso hacia él.

-no… esto no…

-cállate…

-tú no puedes sentir…

-no vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo sentir, tú…- se quedó callada un segundo rememorando el momento en el que él había conjurado el hechizo- tienes… mi Patronus…

-yo no soy digno de… sentir eso, lo que yo sienta es irrelevante…- Hermione se le quedó mirando mientras sentía como los ojos se le humedecían.

-eso es lo que te enseñó? Eso es lo que te han hecho pensar? Claro que no es irrelevante! Al menos no para mí! Y no debería de serlo para ti!- Snape se quedó en silencio.

-te estoy poniendo en… un… grave peligro…- lo dijo lentamente. Ella negó.

-tampoco te importa lo que siento yo entonces?- Severus la miró en silencio, no sabía que responder, claro que le importaba.

-sí me importa… pero no quiero hacerte daño… o que te lo hagan por mi culpa, que demonios… qué demonios haría una joven mujer como tú… preciosa, inteligente y demasiado buena con un viejo bastardo como yo…- la vio acercarse más, aun sentado en aquella silla.

-no eres tan viejo… de verdad… piensas que soy…

-Merlín santo… te miras en el espejo por las mañanas? Por supuesto…

-no quiero que sigas besándome solo para callarme… me hace daño y sé que te lo hace a ti… todo lo que dije ayer por la noche, es cierto…

-hace cuanto… Granger…- ella le miró desaprobando la utilización de su apellido.- He…r…mione- sonrió triste al escucharle pronunciar su nombre con miedo por primera vez- hace cuanto tiempo…- ella se quedó en silencio.

-la noche de la casa de los gritos…- Los labios de Snape se separaron levemente, se le quedó mirando asombrado.

-eso… es mucho… tiempo…- ella asintió, no había sido amor entonces, pero se sentía cómoda cuando él aparecía, sabía que había algo más, le hacía sentirse a salvo. Se agachó para dejar un beso entre la comisura de los labios del hombre y su mejilla, la mano de Snape se alzó hasta su cintura atrayéndola y para su sorpresa Hermione se subió a horcajadas cobre él, aun sentado. No hizo nada, solo se abrazó al cuello del hombre procurando no hacerle daño.

Severus la juntó a él, procurando respirar tranquilo a pesar de la tensión que le hacía tenerla encima de él de una forma tan… nueva.

Tras cortar el abrazo se quedó mirándole, lo había tenido tan cerca muy pocas veces, subió sus manos hasta el rostro del hombre y pasó los pulgares por su nariz mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, realmente era masculina por más grande que fuese, sus ojos siempre habían tenido algo magnético, acarició las finas pestañas negras al igual que las cejas y los finos labios… aquellos labios que le habían forzado a darse cuenta de la realidad.

Se acercó a él y dejó un suave beso en los labios, Snape pestañeó un par de veces volviendo poner su mente en funcionamiento y respondió muy lentamente, aquello era una maldita y dulce locura. La separó un poco mirando con intensidad a los ojos marrones melados, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero uno de los dedos de la joven se posó sobre sus labios callándolo.

-déjame… por favor…- Severus se quedó en silencio, en un silencio absoluto antes de sentir como ella volvía a besarle, y como a los pocos segundos él respondía lentamente, un ritmo que no se mantuvo demasiado pues tomó intensidad a los pocos minutos, cuando Snape comenzó a probar el interior de la boca de la joven al sentir que ella le daba permiso, volvió a subir las manos por las pálidas y suaves piernas hasta donde su camisa comenzaba, volvió hacia abajo una y otra vez mientras la joven acariciaba el cabello negro sin dejar de besarle.

Sorprendiendo a Severus considerablemente llevó las manos al primer botón de la levita, ^y desabrochándolo, cortó el beso mirándola confuso, ella únicamente le sonrió de lado y continuó con el resto, haciendo que Snape sonriese ligeramente al escucharla bufar a la mitad de la fila.

-maldita sea…- terminó con una sonrisa y atrapó los labios de Severus antes de que tuviese oportunidad alguna de reírse de ella. Podía sentir las grandes manos subir y bajar por sus piernas, una de las veces que las sintió donde comenzaba la camisa lo agarró por las muñecas antes de que bajase y le hizo subir un poco más. Obedeció encantado pasando por los costados de su ropa interior hasta su vientre, subiendo la camisa y bajándola cuando bajaba de nuevo, Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa bajando sus besos de los labios a su mandíbula hasta donde comenzaba el vendaje de su cuello, quería quitárselo a toda costa, pero no sabía si él se sentiría cómodo.

-puedo?

-crees que ya estará…

- ya deben estar cerradas y casi curadas…- la voz de ambos sonaba ronca y pesaba, la respiración de Snape estaba agitada.

-es asqueroso…- susurró él, Hermione negó y apartó el cabello negro tirando del nudo que la ataba y deshaciéndola, comenzó a desenrollarla, estaba limpia, por lo que no había sangrado más.

Descubrió el corte y la herida, tenían un color entre rosado y blanquecino, estaban cerradas.

-están bien…- dejó la venda caer al suelo y atrapó los labios de un despistado Severus para después volver a trazar el mismo camino por su mandíbula hasta su cello evitando las heridas pero lamiendo y besando la piel sana, Snape bufó ante aquello podía sentir las corrientes eléctricas que aquello enviaba a todo su cuerpo.

Terminó él mismo de desabrocharse la camisa y Hermione la bajó con la levita por sus hombros dejando que él sacara los brazos y subiera las manos hasta la camisa que ella llevaba, desabrochando los primeros tres botones mientras la miraba con total deleite. Paró en cuanto comenzó a ver el comienzo de los blancos y llenos pechos, al ver la timidez de Snape fue ella quien desabrochó unos cuantos más hasta llegar a su cintura, sonrió ante los ojos negros fijos en sus pechos, bajaron a su vientre y subieron a su rostro para volver a descansar sobre un brasier color crema subió una de sus manos por el plano y suave vientre pero paró al mismo tiempo que la besaba con suavidad y la atraía un poco más hacia él pudiendo sentir la piel de ella contra la suya. Mientras aquello tomaba más intensidad y ambos volvían a probar el interior de sus bocas Hermione tomó las manos de Snape que descansaban con ganas de más pero sin el suficiente valor sobre sus costillas.

Las puso encima del brasier cubriendo los llenos pechos, Severus se quedó quieto unos segundos entes de acariciarlos y con suavidad. Sintió las manos de Hermione agarrar su cinturón y vio como las mejillas de la joven se tenían de un sutil color rosado. Tomó sus muñecas parándola.

-espera…- Hermione lo miró con curiosidad antes de dar un pequeño grito cuando él la levantó, entrelazó sus piernas a la cintura del mago con algo de miedo, las alturas no eran lo suyo, hasta que sintió la cama contra su espalda y vio como él se subía de rodillas tras ella, lo hizo acercarse a atrapar sus labios inmediatamente. Y entonces de nuevo y con considerablemente menos miedo llevó las manos al cinturón de cuero, desabrochándolo mientras Severus le daba permiso al no dejar de besarla, cuando sus labios se separaron las manos del hombre se apresuraron a volver a acariciar las piernas entre las que estaba subiendo la camisa y terminando de desabrocharla para quitársela.

Todo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la acelerada respiración de Hermione y la fuerte y ronca de Snape, Hermione lo empujó hasta dejarlo de rodillas y llevó las manos a su espalda ante la atenta mirada de Snape, al escuchar el ligero sonido que hizo el broche del brasier de la joven al ser desabrochado se lamio los labios inconscientemente, Hermione sonrió al verlo acercarse a ella y bajar los tirantes para después descubrir por completo los llenos y suaves pechos, los rosados pezones endurecidos por el aire frio y por la excitación. Tomó una de las manos de Snape e hizo que se acercase más, el hombre ataco el cuellod e la joven directamente, dejando suaves besos y leves mordidas y bajando con parsimonia hasta besar la sensitiva piel de uno de sus pechos apresurándose inmediatamente y sin poder esperar a succionarlo y lamerlo con necesidad, Hermione se arqueó por completo dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas y forzándolo a caer con ella para que no parase. Una de las pequeñas manos de la joven se posó sobre la que Snape tenía sobre su pecho libre incitándolo a tocarla más, tras aquello no pudo más, terminó de desabrochar los pantalones del hechicero y los bajó como pudo prácticamente obligándole a quitárselos por completo y tirarlos por la habitación.

-debería… apagar las velas…- Hermione negó al mismo tiempo que guiaba las manos de él hasta las tiras de la única prenda que le quedaba.

-quiero verte…- Snape la miró confuso y tanteó un poco con sus caricias cerca de la intimidad aun cubierta de la joven, rozó su pulgar con suavidad provocando que Hermione se abrazase a su cuerpo con fuerza por las sensaciones, el hombre no tardó en retirar la prenda, ya no podía más. Se irguió para pode observar los rosados y húmedos pliegues, soltando un fuerte bufido ante la imagen, si estaba así por él se sentía realmente halagado.

Se encorvó agachándose para besarla con lentitud, y dejó que una de sus manos se colase entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a los suaves y escasos rizos castaños, buscó unos segundos lo que tenía que encontrar mientras acariciaba los húmedos pliegues y cuando encontró ese pequeño punto palpitante comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.

-Merlín…- Hermione se agarró aun más a él, podía ver la media sonrisa socarrona del pocionista.

-ssh… no metas a ese sujeto en todo esto… nunca me ha gustado compartir pequeña…- Hermione casi se derrite en cuanto escuchó aquel susurro grave y ronco en su oído, gimió con fuerza, en cambio, cuando uno de los dedos del hombre se hundió en su interior sin previo aviso, comenzando a moverse a paso lento, siendo acompañado algunos gemidos y maldiciones después por un segundo.

-por favor…- la escuchó suplicar, eso hizo que se tensara, llevaba un buen rato sintiendo una gran molestia por la tela de los bóxers y cuando ella llevó sus manos a la goma de los mismos paró de estimularla sintiendo el nerviosismo que aquello le creaba. Terminó de quitárselos él mismo y vio la mirada asustada pero deseosa de Hermione, desde luego Severus Snape era todo un hombre, y eso le daba algo de miedo debía admitir. Lo sintió moverse para colocarse mejor entre sus piernas mientras la besaba.

-estás…

-sí… pero…

-iré despacio, yo también necesito ir despacio…- dijo mirándola más fijamente de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Podía sentir su miembro rozando la máxima humedad de aquella preciosa mujer, posó sus labios sobre los de ella sin moverlos mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en su interior hasta que una mueca de dolor le hizo parar

-S…Severus…- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por primera vez por aquella suave y dulce voz y besándola de golpe entro de una embestida ahogando el grito de dolor de Hermione, lo escuchó maldecir por el infinito placer que estaba sintiendo y quedarse completamente paralizado, esperando a que la respiración de ella se calmase, lo besó con suavidad unos minutos después, comenzó a moverse con un vaivén suave.

Los primeros gemidos de Hermione comenzaron a llenar la habitación al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de Severus quien no podía hacer más que maldecir lo endemoniadamente perfecta que era.

-tan… apretada…

-por favor…- Snape obedeció sin que se lo pidiera aumentando el ritmo hasta escucharla gritar y no poder retener sus propios gemidos, si la tercera guerra del mundo mágico explotase en aquel instante le daría absolutamente igual.

De pronto la sintió temblar y la presión que ejercía sobre él lo hizo gemir su nombre con fuerza colapsando ella contra la cama y explotando en su interior él llenándola por completo, a pesar de intentar mantenerse sobre sus brazos acabó cayendo con cuidado sobre ella. Se quedaron respirando de forma descontrolada unos minutos.

-eso ha… él asintió aun sin poder hablar.- est…ás bien? Te duele? – Severus negó y rodó sobre sí mismo dejando a la joven encima de él. –quiero que me digas que es esto…

-no hace falta que te lo diga…

-por qué?

-porque te lo acabo de decir todo…- ella sonrió, sabría que acabaría sacándoselo, pero ella no lo soltaría hasta que lo hiciese él.

-no quiero que te pase nada…- la escuchó decir mientras sentía los suaves dedos acariciar su pecho.

-no va a pasarme nada…- se quedaron así por media hora procurando recobrar por completo el control de sus mentes.

-de verdad?- Severus la miró extrañado, no debería preocuparse tanto y debería dejar de pensar en aquello, se acercó a ella besándola con la esperanza de que comenzase a caer dormida pero en cuanto lo atrajo hacia ella comenzó a dudar de su eso sería así.

Un estruendo en las escaleras y la puerta abriéndose de forma súbita los sacó de su ensoñación.

-maldita sea!- atrajo a Hermione hacia él tapándolos a los dos inmediatamente.- Lucius!

-oh… estupendo- comenzó con un tono de voz dramáticamente ofendido- yo huyendo de una manada de Aurores y tú mojando la varita…

-espera fuera!- le grito Severus mirando a Hermione y disculpándose con la mirada, ella asintió y lo vio vestirse con el pantalón y echarse la camisa encima sin cerrarla. Abrió la puerta y la entre cerró.

-que salvaje…- dijo mirando al alborotado cabello negro de Snape con burla.

-cállate, que demonios ha pasado…

-Han encontrado la mansión, Draco está intentando convencerles de que lo que dice el idiota de Weasley…

-Weasley?

-Potter debió decirle algo sobre cierta carta, no lo sé, no escuche nada…

-esos dos… imbéciles…- susurró Severus. – y tú que vas a hacer Lucius?

-me quedaré hoy, mañana iré a la mansión.

-te van a detener…

-eso no importa- dijo el aristócrata con gesto cansado- intentaré que nos sea así, pero he dejado a Draco solo allí, soy su padre.- Severus asintió- además, saldré de allí si me cazan… como sea.

-hay una habitación al fondo…- Lucius asintió.

-pasadlo bien…- Severus bufó, ni en una situación como esa era capaz de dejarle en paz? Cerró la puerta con fuerza y caminó hacia la cama, Hermione le medio sonrió.

-va a entregarse?- Severus se encogió de hombros.

-sabe que van a detenerle… le dejaré hacer lo que tenga que hacer, después ya veremos… ahora…- se quitó la camisa y los pantalones metiéndose a la cama con los bóxers negros- duerme.

-contigo?- él rodó los ojos.

-sí, conmigo…

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

_**Papillon69**: Este fue más calmado, Lucius va a tener que sacrificarse un poco para saber si su hijo está bien, ahora es lo único que tiene._

_**Mamashmi**: Van a echarle coraje, Severus no va a dejar a Lucius solo si lo atrapan y Hermione no va a separarse de Severus y creo que ha desarrollado una mejor relación con Lucius…_

_**Nuane**: De nada! Gracias a ti por los reviews^^ le hacía falta acción! XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Nunca me gusto Ron, de pequeño me hacía gracias pero después… y a Harry le ciega el rencor, aunque hay que recordar que Snape no es un santo y tiene mucha culpa, aun así Hermione será un factor importante para que Potter ayude en todo este asunto…._

_**Yetsave**: aw seh… y vaya forma de darse cuenta XD, Harry tendrá que elegir entre su amiga o perderla para siempre por que Hermione ya no tiene vuelta atrás, no creo que si le pasara esto en la realidad pudiese vivir sin Severus._

_**Phoenix1993:** Oh créeme… Snape se lo pasará bien si lo pilla… XX_

_**Guest (no name):** Gracias!_

_**AlexzaSnape**: Gracias! Espero que te guste entonces!_


	20. Chapter 20- El principio del final

Se apoyó en el pecho de Severus antes de que cambiase de opinión. Se sentía tan bien al estar de aquella forma con él… la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, lo que había pasado, había sido increíble y acaso él le había dicho, a su manera claro… que sentía cosas por ella? sin duda Hermione Granger no podía negárselo más a sí misma, pero quería que él fuese capaz de decirlo para hacerlo ella.

Lucius caminó por el pasillo pensativo, todo aquello había dejado de ser una broma divertida tras una guerra en la que casi todo le había salido bien, y sabía que Draco sería capaz de defender la mansión perfectamente, pero algo le decía que iba a tener que dar algo por su hijo por una vez en su vida, algo más que una fortuna, era hora de probar suerte.

Hermione no tardó en aquedarse dormida, el calor que el cuerpo de Snape desprendía ayudó mucho a eso mientras él enredaba sus dedos en el lago cabello castaño.

La noche pasó rápido, y ya sabían que el día siguiente no iba a ser para nada fácil. Hermione despertó con algo de frio a pesar de encontrarse completamente abrazada por dos fuertes brazos y pegada contra el pecho desnudo, desnudo… eso seguramente tendría parte de la culpa de que ella tuviera frío, porque ella también lo estaba.

Se acomodó entre sus brazos abrazándose a Severus, aquello era extraño, mucho, y a pesar de serlo podía sentir aquella aura de protección de la que le había hablado, aquel hombre frio y aprensivo parecía protegerla con posesividad incluso estando completamente dormido. Sonrió con malicia, y apartó algunos mechones de pelo que tenía tapándole el rostro y dejó un suave beso en su frente, lo escuchó respirar de forma pesada, para después darse la vuelta hacia ella y Hermione apartó un poco más el cabello dejando un leve beso procurando no despertarlo, lamio con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre y escuchó algo parecido a un gemido, continuó por su cuello hasta que uno de los brazos se movió y la trajo aun más hacia él.

-nunca te han… dicho, sabelotodo, que hacerle eso a alguien como yo… es considerablemente… peligroso?- dijo medio dormido.

-que miedo… murciélago…- Severus abrió los ojos ligeramente, la verdad no le importaría despertar de esa forma todos los días, era bastante placentero, vio a una Hermione Granger con el cabello alborotado y completamente desnuda contra su cuerpo y en sus brazos, sí… sin duda no le importaría despertar siempre así.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su ensoñación.

-no sé que estáis haciendo pero dejadlo y bajad abajo, debo irme ya y tenemos que hablar…- La voz del aristócrata sonaba seria con un ligero toque de su usual forma cruelmente divertida de hablar.

Severus miró a la joven bufar y acercarse aun más a él buscando calor y renegando de salir de la cama a pesar de no haber dicho nada.

-vamos… después podemos meternos un rato más a la cama, pero hay que estar pendientes de lo que pase, esto podría no terminar bien…- la sintió temblar tras decir eso, de pronto supo que no debería haber dicho eso, se quedó en silencio hasta escucharla sorber algunas lagrimas contra su pecho… eso no era bueno, y él no sabía cómo enfrentarse a esas situaciones ni que hacer realmente.

-que te…- se quedó callado, no quería destrozar aquello más, normalmente la gente se abrazaba cuando pasaban esas cosas, él no valía para eso, pero tendría que intentarlo, le hizo subir un poco más a su altura y sin pensarlo la abrazó contra él, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo temblaba procurando dejar de llorar.

-que ocurre…- tardó un rato en conseguir responder.

-no… quiero que… te pase nada…- respondió al final con dificultad.

-yo no me voy a ir…

-pero podrían detenerte si…

-Hermione.- le hizo levantar el rostro encontrándose con los ojos color miel llorosos.- no va a pasarme nada, y si pasa… si pasa solo quiero que huyas.

-no…

-sí.- sentenció él, acarició el cabello despeinado durante unos minutos más antes de levantarse y vestirse con magia procurando tapar las cicatrices y los restos de las heridas del cuello lo mejor posible, ahora se sentía medio desnudo sin aquel maldito vendaje.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, poniéndose otro vestido de algodón gris que sacó de la bolsa reducida.

-vamos…- le dijo él caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para después mirar a la joven de arriba abajo.- por el amor de Merlín y Morgana…- se quitó la capa y se la echó por encima para después seguir caminando, Hermione sonrió, el Severus protector tenía su punto.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar abajo para ver a Lucius sentado en uno de los sofás pensativo.

-vas a ir?- dijo Severus antes de sentarse, Hermione lo hizo después.

-sí…- así que si pasa algo lo sabréis pero no hagáis ninguna idiotez no creo que tras la guerra vayan a andarse con tonterías en cuanto a los que quedamos… - miró a Hermione.- o a los que nos ayudan…- ella miró a Severus preocupada.

De pronto Lucius se levantó y tomó su bastón ya completamente reparado.

-no os lo paseis demasiado bien, puede que tengáis que huir y no podeis estar cansados…

-Lucius!

-es broma. Pero no hagas ninguna idiotez ya os lo he dicho, solo me asegurare de que Draco está bien… y salir de allí por un tiempo claro- ambos asintieron y vieron al aristócrata salir de allí tras despedirse una última vez.

-crees que…

-no hay que hacerse ilusiones de que todo salga bien, nunca… Hermione- ella lo miró con aun más preocupación, sabía que estaba diciendo eso por más cosas que por Lucius y Draco.

-quiero estás contigo…- Snape se detuvo en su camino hacia encender la chimenea. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta ella y le tendió la mano inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella la tomó y le siguió hasta el roído sofá que había frente a la chimenea, Severus hechizo un fuerte fuego y se sentó haciéndolo ella detrás, muy cerca de él.

-no consigo entenderlo…- dijo él sin apartar la vista del fuego.

-no me importa que no lo entiendas…- la cifrada conversación hablaba por sí sola.

Hermione se acercó aun más a él hasta que consiguió que él se echara mejor sobre el sofá y subirse sobre él para besarle con suavidad.

-entonces no debería… pensarlo…

-eso es…- Snape medio sonrió, pasara lo que pasara definitivamente no permitiría que le pasara nada, y a pesar de haberlo hecho durante muchos años, volvería a protegerla hasta que sus día se terminaran…

* * *

_**Capítulo de transición entre el final y el epilogo… espero que os guste!**_

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Papillón69:** Lo tendrá, pero primero las cosas han de torcerse de forma considerable XD_

_**Mamashmi:** Ron tendrá su merecido yo creo, y Harry esperemos que utilice esa cabeza que tiene de decoración…_

_**Cloelius Princess:** Me alegro ^^_

_**yazminSnape:** Lucius está intentando hacer las cosas bien, aun así, si ocurre algo no lo dejarán solo, al menos se ha comportado entre tanto tocar las narices XD_

_**sailor mercuri o neptune:** Severus se encargará de eso… sobre todo de uno medio zanahoria creo yo…_

_**Phoenix1993**: Lo sabrás… el siguiente será el ultimátum…_

_**Melyz De Snape**: No te preocupes, si no se puede nos e puede, mientras disfrutéis la historia yo soy feliz porque para eso la escribo… y los reviews me hacen super feliz! ^^_

_**Alexza Snape**: Es una mujer con suerte XD_

_**Yetsave:** Para eso está su padre, esperemos que no les pase nada._

_**Guest**: Oh gracias… esa es una de las cosas que siempre intento… pero en un "romance" se hace muy difícil._


	21. Chapter 21- El alma que ya no llora

**_Antes que nada este es un capitulo con un contenido considerablemente duro, y a pesar de que el rated M también cubre este tipo de sucesos y comportamientos (creo yo…) espero que no haga pasarlo mal a nadie, siempre hay que decirlo por si a caso. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad._**

**_SheySnape_**

* * *

Se quedaron en esa misma posición un buen rato desde que Lucius se marchó, Hermione sabía que aquel agarre de Severus escondía lo que el oscuro mago sabía que podía pasar, la tenía completamente aprisionada en sus brazos y sabía también, que a pesar de que no lo diría él estaba muerto de miedo, quizá más que ella de nuevo…

La mente de Snape estaba de todo menos en blanco, se sentía como un niño, se sentía como hacía más de treinta años, muerto de miedo y a punto de perder lo poco que tenía, si es que alguna vez había tenido algo, pero eso no importaba en realidad, si lo encerraban el hechod e no saber lo que le pasaría a ella lo mataría poco a poco por dentro, y conocía aquella sensación de memoria.

Las horas pasaron entre besos espontaneos y aquel abrazo que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar.

De pronto, un rayo de luz esmeralda penetró la ventana explotando contra la mesa principal e la estancia, Severus cubrió a la joven con la capa que le había puesto encima hasta que el humo y el polvo fueron a menos. Se levantó dejándola en el sofá tapada con la capa.

-Severus…

-shh… eso es de Lucius… estoy seguro, no te muevas…- caminó con la varita por delante hasta la destrozada mesa para ver un trozo medio quemado de pergamino entre los restos, lo tomó y se dio la vuelta para leerlo detenidamente. Su rostro perdió toda expresión, se había quedado rígido.

-que ocurre… Severus!- él caminó hacia ella tras guardarse en un bolsillo el trozod e pergamino. – Severus…- repitió.

-lo han detenido… Draco no puede hacer nada, según llegó había aurores por todas partes y Draco podría jugarse otra pena igual si hace alguna tontería…

-y…

-van a juzgarlo a media noche para cadena perpetua… es un mortífago de vital importancia, no van a esperar ni a mañana…- Hermione se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, pero eso debía admitir que no era lo que más miedo le daba, sabía que lo que Severus iba a decirle en ese mismo instante iba a ser peor.- debo ir a ayudarle.

-Severus van a detenerte!

-debo intentar parar eso Hermione, si todo va de la peor forma posible podrían matarlo!- ella sabía que eso era cierto, pero si iba podrían matarlos a los dos.

-si todo va de la peor forma posible podrían mataros a los dos!- Severus se quedó callado, jamás había sentido la necesidad de seguir vivo por alguien pues jamás pensó que el hecho de morir fuese a afectar a una sola persona a su alrededor, pero Hermione era diferente. Y no quería que ella hiciese ninguna estupidez si le pasaba algo.

-si eso ocurre… o si me detienen a mi, quiero que vengas aquí y te queden dentro una temporada… hechizaré la casa para que solo ti y en caso de emergencia alguien cercano a ti pueda entrar…

-iré contigo…

-de ninguna manera…

-Severus!

-Hermione! No pienso permitir que veas lo que puede pasar!

-no pienso quedarme aquí dentro si te vas…

-entonces te encerraré aquí.- Hermione le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-tú no harías eso…

-yo haré lo que haga falta por protegerte.- sentenció- lo que malditamente haga falta.

-te prometo que huiré si algo ocurre…- se acercó a él, no podría quedarse allí y dejarle irse- pero…

-Hermione…- suplicó su nombre en cuanto la vio llorar, eso iba a convencerlo y no quería, pero sabía que las lágrimas eran reales.

-por favor…- la atrajo hacia él aun sin responder, la abrazó con fuerza, ni siquiera podía reconocerse a sí mismo en ese momento.

-quiero que me prometas que intentarás desaparecerte en cuanto las cosas comiencen a torcerse, quiero que no salgas de aquí si eso ocurre…- Hermione asintió, la tarde acababa de comenzar y aun y simplemente lo tomó de la mano y le casi obligó a echarse sobre el sofá de nuevo para colocarse entre sus piernas, le daba igual que tuviesen que pensar que harían una vez estuvieran en Wizengamot, no quería pensar en nada más, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si todo iba mal.

Se quedó dormida, su mente estaba agotada, pero se arrepintió enormemente de haberlo hecho pues las horas pasaron a toda velocidad para ella y para cuando se dio cuenta Severus la despertó con cuidado.

-que…- en cuanto lo vio su mirada cambió por completo- ya es…- él asintió

-ya debe haber comenzado, hay que darse prisa….- Hemione se levantó a toda velocidad alterada para ser atrapada por él de golpe.

-ssh… cálmate, levanta, abrázate a mí y no te sueltes…- Hermione obedeció, pero se elevó para besarlo con necesidad, no quería que aquella fuese la última vez.

Sintieron un fuerte mareo antes de tocar el lujoso suelo de mármol, ambos caminaron a toda velocidad por detrás de las columnas procurando no ser vistos por la poca y ocupada gente que había allí. Llegaron al salón principal de los juzgados, debía ser allí.

Esperaron a escuchar algo, efectivamnte, podía escucharse al minisrtro hablando con orgullo y Severidad, en cuanto los datos de Lucius fueron dados y escucharon el silencio tras la petición de su defensa a excepción de los gritos de Draco Hermione vio como Severus empujaba la puerta con rabia, algo hizo que sintiese un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-Severus!- fue detrás de él y todo el juzgado se puso en pie al ver al oscuro hechicero. Ambos vieron al rubio dentro de una de esas vergonzosas jaulas llenas de lanzas y hechizos protectores, Lucius pareció rodar los ojos al ver a Severus, no merecía la pena decirle que no hiciera ninguna locura, al ver a Hermione realmente lo sintió, aquello iba a ser fuerte de ver.

-vaya vaya…- la voz del ministro sonaba odiosa,-así que el juicio va a ser doble…- los dementores enjaulados en el techo con magia fueron liberados de inmediato bajando hacia Severus quien a pesar de sacar la varita no tuvo opción de reaccionar y quedo inmóvil en el suelo controlado por aquellos seres. Uno de ellos agarró por sorpresa a Hermione por detrás, sentía como sus muñecas se congelaban al instante.

-no la toquéis a ella!- el rugido de la profunda voz podía escucharse a pesar del agarre de todos aquellos demntores, Hermione pudo ver a Harry y a Ron en uno de los palcos, Harry se levantó de inmediato y corrió bajando las escaleras hata llegar al piso de abajo.

-Hermione!

-la señorita Hermione Granger?- pregunto el ministro sorprendido, Harry asintió, pero el monstruo no la soltó.- que hace ella aquí?

-no pueden… no…- estaba débil, no podía responder, solo veía a Severus forcejeando con los dementores sin éxito, era demasiada seguridad, sabía que pasaría eso, y algo le decía que él también lo había tenido claro desde el principio.

-Hermione…- escuchaba la voz de Harry pero ni siquiera le miró a la cara, no podía apartar los ojos de él, nop quería perderle- Hermione no puedes estar aquí.

-déjame! Maldita sea…- de pronto la voz de Fudge los interrumpió a ambos.

-oh… ya basta! silenció! A qué demonios esperáis! Encerrad al otro también!- el grito de Hermione no sirvió para nada cuando al lado de Lucius quien parecía absolutamente disgusta por la estupidez que acababa de hacer Snape yendo allí, comenzó a integrarse otra jaula idéntica a la suya, dos de los dementores lo agarraron con fuerza abriéndola y torandolo con fuerza dentro, provocando que una de las lanzas le cortase en el hombro haciendo que Severus diese un gruñido furioso por el dolor.

-parad! Maldita sea…- había comenzado a llorar con fuerza, no podía con aquello- Harry…- le suplicó- Harry maldita sea… tú lo sabes….

-qué sabe señorita?- se escuchó al jefe supremo de aquel lugar.

-sabes lo que él hizo maldita sea!- Harry la miró dolorido, podría decirlo pero él seguía siendo un mal hombre y seguía siendo un mortífago a pesar del espionaje, no permitiría que quedase libre pues su mejor amiga continuaría con él y estando en peligro, sabía y podía ver en los ojos de Hermione que no iba a renunciar a Snape.

No dijo nada, eso hizo que Hermione cayese de rodillas y llorase aun más fuerte suplicándole al niño que vivió dos veces, quien la miraba dolorido pero en silencio y quien simplemente la agarró para hacer que se sentara a la fuerza.

-bien… no comprendiendo el comportamiento de la señorita Granger daré por hecho que está bajo los efectos de algún hechizo…- Harry la miró dolorido, el ataque de ansiedad y las lágrimas casi no le dejaban respirar. Asintió ante el comentario del ministro, asintió pensando que era por el bien de su amiga.

-entonces… habiéndolo dicho todo sobre Lucius Malfoy… no hay mucho más que añadirle a Severus Tobías Snape…- se hizo un silencio mientras Fudge se ponía en pie.

-este tribunal, acusa y considera culpable… a Lucius Malfoy, mortígafo y servidor de quien todos sabemos durante más de veinte años a cadena perpetua en la prisión de azkaban por lo antes mencionado… y a Severus Tobías Snape, mortífago de igual manera durante más de dos décadas y asesino se Albus Dumbledore además de un sinfín de crímenes durante sus servicios… a cadena perpetua… en la prisión de Azkaban. El fuerte golpe que sonó en la mesa hizo que el lugar estallase en aplausos que enmudecieron los gritos de Hermione y de Draco quien tuvo que ser reducido por algunos magos que había allí. Harry y Ron agarraron a la joven de una forma inútil pues en cuanto un par de magos sacaron con fuerza a Severus de aquella jaula corrió hacia él quien se lo prohibía con la mirada de forma inútil también, llegó a tomar la fría mano con fuerza.

-no… Severus! Por favor! No… no pueden!- Harry intentó separarla durante un rato y vio como Snape parecía intentar calmarla aguantando los hechizos reductores con los que los guardas intentaban reducirlo, un segundo antes de solar la mano de la joven pues era lo que debía ocurrir Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar el susurro que la oscura voz se ocupó de que solo escuchase ella.

-te quiero…

No pudo contestarle pues cayó de rodilla de nuevo por la tensión, llorando y gritando que aquello parase, todo se quedó negro segundos después, su cuerpo no pudo más, se había desmayado y aun podía escuchar aquella multitud de golpes hechizos y pasos que se alejaban y que la alejaban de lo único que quería en su vida.

Despertó en una cama mullída y cálida. No sabía dodne estaba pero en cuanto vio la decoración y las paredes lo supo de inmediato, un fuerte golpe y una presión terrible se introdujeron en su pecho cuando lo recordó todo, después volvió a mirar su alrededor. La madriguera, reconstruida.

-Pero Molly… lleva cuatro dían inconsciente, tenemos que hacer algo…

-lo sé Harry querido, pero hay que mantener a la muchacha aquí segura, quien sabe que podría pasarle si se despierta en San Mungo, algo me dice que le buscará.

-ya es mayor mama! Que haga lo que quiera, lo importante es que ese bastardo está encerrado con el otro y lejos de ella- se escuchó decir a Ron.

-no lo sé Ron… lo que Harry nos contó justifica a Snape hijo mio, quizá esto no sea del todo correcto…

-eso no quita que sea un…

-asesino, lo sé, pero fue porque así tuvo que ser… todo era orden de Dumbledore, y Hermione me preocupa, no sé si esto es por su bien o para su mal…- la voz maternal de Molly Weasley trajo a su mente a Severus, lo trajo con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar gritar…

Todos los que estaban abajo subieron las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Hermione querida…- intentó abrazarla para hacer que se echase de nuevo pero la joven apartó a la anciana mujer y a sus amigos sacando la varita.

-debes relajarte Hermione… aquí estás segura escucho a Harry quien intentaba agarrarla.

-suéltame! Fuera! Maldita sea!- les apuntó, sabían que no estaba bromeando, las manos le temblaban y la ansiedad, la rabia, el odio y el miedo se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-es mejor dejarla sola un rato Harry… Ron, no es momento…- ambos la miraron por última vez antes de salir de allí, lo último que vio fue la mirada preocupada de la matriarca Weasley, Molly sabía que aquello no terminaría bien.

Se dejó caer el suelo llorando y gritando, intentaron que comiese o bebiese algo durante el resto de la tarde sin éxito, cuatro días… ella llevaba allí cuatro días, él llevaba en el infierno cuatro días…

Despertó de nuevo y parecía haber anochecido, no sentía fuerzas para nada, pero recordó algo, podía aparecerse en la Hilandera, y en Spinner's End era donde quería estar, donde todo tenía aquella aura de protección. No allí.

Se concentró todo lo que pudo, deseando que aquel lugar no estuviese protegido aun y sintió un fuerte mareo antes de chocar contra el suelo de piedra mojado y frio de golpe, llenándose uno de los brazos de rasguños y heridas. Le dio igual y caminó corriendo y mojándose bajo la horrible tormenta a la que ya no le tenía miedo hasta la puerta negra, la cual se abrió en cuanto ella estuvo cerca y se cerró cuando entró, era como si él lo hubiese pensado todo, el fuego se encendió solo de inmediato, Se echó a llorar ante aquello, se echó a llorar por recordar aquella dos últimas palabras que pensó que jamás iba a escucharle decir.

A las que no había podido responder.

Harry subió a las pocas horas para ver como estaba Hermione, pero al abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie bajó corriendo para avisar a los demás.

-Harry que demonios pasa? Me has…

-Hermione! No está!- Molly se acercó a ellos, parecía extremadamente preocupada, sabía algo que ellos no, algo que había visto en los ojos color miel según había mirado a Hermone.

-no sabeis donde puede estar? Debe de haber ido a algún sitio en el que se sienta segura…

-no puede estar en la mansión Malfoy, Snape la sacó de… Snape…

-Snape qué?-preguntó Ron.

-la casa de Snape!- grito Harry.

Molly negó con la cabeza, sabía que no la encontrarían sin ayuda, y un así entrar en aquella casa sería imposible.

-no sabeis donde vive Harry querido…- dijo la cálida voz.

-pero Draco Malfoy sí… - dijo él convencido.

-nos va a matar si nos acercamos a la mansión…

-él conoce a Hermione ahora, ella le hizo caso y se preocupo por su padre… no dejará que le pase nada, y creo que si estoy pensando lo mismo que tu madre… lo que Hermione podría hacer no s nada bueno Ron, así que cállate y vamos!.- dijo Harry serio, comenzaba a tener la sensación de que lo que había hecho no había sido lo correcto en absoluto.

Se aparecieron en las afueras de la mansión ya detectada y devuelta a su lugar por los aurores, en la que el joven Malfoy debía estar solo. Tocaron la enorme puerta, y esta tardó en abrirse un buen rato. La mirada azul los mató en cuanto los vio con odio.

-como… osáis pisar este suelo… tú Potter… y…

-necesitamos tu ayuda…

-fuera!- sacó al varita.

-es Hermione!- los ojos de Draco se ablandaron un poco, pero continuó con la varita en alto.

-que le ha ocurrido… habla! E iros de aquí malditas sabandijas!

-ha desaparecido… creemos que está en casa de Snape, solo quereos que nos digas donde está, podría…

-seguramente habréis dejado a Granger tan destrozada como a mí, Severus Snape esta encerrado en azkaban Potter, que os importa ella…

-podría hacer una locura… estamos buscándola por eso…- Draco se quedó pensativo, la verdad veía a Granger capaz de ello, la había visto cansada y destrozada por todo, ni rastro de la fuerza que siempre desprendía, en el juzgado lo había perdido todo.

-iré con vosotros, la casa de Snape no va a dejaron entrar este o no este dentro sin mí.- ellos se miraron y a pesar de la negativa de Ron Harry asintió.

-que sepáis que pagareis por todo esto… agarraos.- Cada uno tomó uno de los brazos de Draco para después sentir el ya conocido mareo de las apariciones.

Hermione se levantó del viejo suelo de madera sin ganas, subió las escaleras hasta meterse en el baño de arriba y apoyarse en el lavabo para no caerse por la falta de fuerzas, ya no tenía nada, y sabía que Severus la odiaría por lo que iba a hacer, sabía que él no le permitiría eso… pero él no estaba, y ella no podía vivir así, no podía más, y solo el hecho de saber que él se había sentido así de vacio durante toda su vida y había aguantado noche tras noche sin acabar con todo hacía que dolor aumentase, se apoyó en la bañera para encender el agua fría y esta comenzó a llenarse con fuerza. Se miró al espejo unos segundos más y se mojó el rostro ojeroso y sin color alguno para después secárselo con una pequeña toalla, en cuanto se la acercó al rostro pudo aspirar el fuerte aroma a hierbas de Severus. Se echó a llorar de nuevo.

No lo pensó más, cada suspiro le pesaba más, cerró el grifo y se metió al agua helada sin ni siquiera sentirla, sin ni siquiera quitarse el ajado vestido gris, sin soltar la pequeña toalla negra.

Tomó su varita de encima del lavabo alzándose un poco y extendió la toalla sobre el agua para apuntarle con la varita y transfigurarla, la madera estaba fría y muerta pensó el hechizo y se quedó mirando el resultado en su mano, pasó los dedos sintiendo el escozor el corte causado por el afilado borde, el metal estaba frio, tan frio y callado como se quedaría todo su cuerpo cuando estuviese descansando, recordó el helado agarre de los dementores en Wizengamot, se miró la marca que aquella muertas manos habían dejado en sus muñecas, no tenía color alguno, se sentía cansada, y sonrió sin ganas, deseaba tanto ese descanso… deseanba tanto olvidar que lo único que quería le había sido arrebatado… ella jamás sería tan fuerte como él.

Levantó la otra mano y comenzó a presionar con fuerza en horizontal, aquello dolía… continuó en vertical, sabía que había estallado en lágrimas, pero ya no importaba, la mano casi inmóvil y temblorosa sustituyó a la otra agarrando el pequeño objeto de metal, repitió el mismo proceso con algo más de dificultad, no sabía por qué lloraba, ya nada debía importarle. Soltó todo lo que había en sus manos, podía ver el vital líquido correr por sus manos y sus brazos cuando los movió para mirar lo que acababa de hacer.

Harry, Ron y Draco aparecieron frente a la vieja casa contigua de piedra. La puerta se abrió en cuanto Draco dio un paso, pero se cerró embrujando a Harry y a Ron cuando intentaron seguirle.

-que esperabais idiotas, voy a buscarla, aquí está pasando algo…

Cuando comenzó a sentir palpitaciones excesivas y un terrible frío, la mente de Hermione comenzó a proyectar imágenes de aquella noche en la que había tenido que coser aquellas heridas, una vez más, todo lo que veía en el agua… a su alrededor… manchando su cabello y su cuerpo era sangre, todo se estaba llenando de sangre.

* * *

**_Puede que necesite un capi más y el epílogo para terminar, no m entró todo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis! Y esperemos que Draco llegue a tiempo mmh?_**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Papillon69:** Aun falta un poco más, mis cálculos fueron cortos XD, yo tampoco quiero terminar… : (_

_**Melyz de Snape**: Todo ha de terminar, aun así siempre habrás más historias… eso lo prometo :3 (al menos por ahora XD)_

_**MamaShm**i: Neh, vas a odiarme XD, quedara un poco más, no mucho, pero esto ocupa más en líneas que en mi cabeza… los cálculos no son lo mío, soy de artes… XD Espero que este capi te guste :3_

_**Yetsave**: Por una vez se ha comportado como un buen padre y hombre._

_**Sweet163**: Ron va a pagar lo suyo, pero creo que solo el hecho de ser hijo de cierta adorable mujer va a salvarlo. Si no, literariamente al menos… lo mato. XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Puede que reescriba uno que solo publique y borre (mi ortografía daba asco… XD) En Potterfics hace un par de años o comience con uno que tengo en mente, pero me tomaré un pequeño descanso (tonterías… siempre digo lo mismo y a los tres días he comenzado el nuevo por qué no me lo aguanto en la cabeza… XD) y este se alargará alguno más como ya he dicho :3_

_**Phoenix1993**: coincido contigo XD_

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Seguro que al pervertido ese le hubiese encantado XD_

_**Megumisakura**: Gracias! :3_

_**Alexza Snape:** Veremos lo que pasa, todo ha de acabar… a mí también me da pena, espero que al menos quede bien XD_


	22. Chapter 22- Su nombre grabado en sangre

Draco entró en la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, podía sentir aquella sensación que había sentido cuando su padre fue encerrado por primera vez, el fuego se había apagado solo por lo que parecía, allí pasaba algo malo. De pronto vmiró las escaleras que parecían subir hasta las habitaciones y los baños, el corazón de dio un vuelco antes de que sus piernas comenzasen a correr por sí solas escaleras arriba.

-Hermione!- no escuchó nada, pero vio la puerta de un pequeño baño abierta en la habitación principal.

Caminó lentamente hasta entrar en el pequeño espacio, al ver la bañera y llevar los ojos azules a toda la sangre que había en el suelo se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hacia la bañera.

La joven no se movía, tenía los ojos entre cerrados y sus muñecas abiertas dejando salir más y más de aquel líquido de un rojo oscuro, la tomó en brazos sin mucho esfuerzo y la dejó sobre el suelo para tomarle el pulso, un pulso que casi era inexistente.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, los ojos color miel se cerraban cada pocos segundos. Vio algunas toallas pequeñas y tomó las muñecas con cuidado enrollando la tela alrededor de ambas, la tomó en brazos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

-no te duermas Granger… ni se te ocurra…- abrió la puerta de la casa con fuerza. Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra al ver aquello.

-Hermione!- el elegido solo pudo ver como Draco intentaba mantener sus brazos contra el pecho de la joven para que las toallas hiciesen presión en las heridas, aun así, la tela negra estaba comenzando a saturarse de sangre y a manchar aun más el vestido gris.

-la llevaremos a la mansión…

-de ninguna manera!

-cállate Weasley!

-parad! Maldita sea, la tenemos que llevar a la madriguera Malfoy, Molly podrá curarla mejor que todos nosotros…- Draco miró a Harry con un asco inmundo pensativo.

-iré con vosotros…- Harry asintió a pesar de la mirada de odio de Ron y los tres se desaparecieron, la joven aun en brazos de Malfoy.

Aparecieron a toda velocidad a las afueras de la madriguera corriendo todo lo que podían hasta llegar a la puerta y llamar con urgencia, Molly abrió la puerta sobresaltada, al ver a Draco con la joven en brazos y toda la sangre se llevó una mano al pecho y le hizo pasar junto con los otros dos y subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, el rubio la dejó sobre la cama mientras la anciana mujer los echaba prácticamente a todos allí.

-había mucha sangre?- Draco asintió.

-no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba allí pero ha perdido mucha, y tiene un pulso muy débil…- Molly cerró la puerta asintiendo y dejándolos fuera.

Harry se llevó las manos al alborotado cabello.

-tengo que…- respiró hondo- tengo que sacar a Snape de allí…- Draco rio de la forma más cruel que sus genes le permitían.

-oh ahora te sientes mal San Potter? Si Hermione muere Snape irá tras ella, y espera a que se entere de lo que ha pasado… sinceramente espero que os descuartice a los dos.

Ron estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy tras escuchar aquello, pero Harry lo detuvo para su sorpresa, no había nada que echarle en cara a Draco Malfoy, era una de las pocas veces en las que debía admitir que tenía razón…

-Yo voy a ir a hablar con Fudge al ministerio, debe mandar la orden de liberación me da igual que no pueda salir de Inglaterra o lo que le impongan, debe salir de Azkaban…- miró a Ron- vienes?- él negó rotundamente.

-no pienso ir a hacer eso ni mucho menos voy a dejar a este sin mí en mi casa- Draco le echó una mirada de lo más envenenada.

-entonces quédate aquí y friega los platos Weasley, intenta arreglar tu casa ya que no te interesa lo que has causado en otros lugares, yo voy a ver si tu madre necesita ayuda con Granger, que te lo pases bien…

-no te atrevas a hablarme así!- Harry rodó los ojos y desapareció, apareciendo en el ministerio.

Draco subió arriba olvidándose de Weasley y abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que Molly estaba intentando curar a Hermione. La mujer le miró extrañada, pero no vio odio o rencor en sus ojos.

-sujétale la otra muñeca y presiona la toalla contra ella mientras yo coso un poco esta…

Draco obedeció quedándose en silencio, eso era cuanto menos incómodo. Necesitaba preguntarlo.

-cree que… va a salir viva?- Molly miró el rostro pálido de la joven y respiró de forma pesada, su pecho apenas subía y bajaba.

-la verdad… no lo sé… está muy débil, no lo ha hecho solo para castigarse de alguna forma… quería terminar con todo…

-tiene una buena avería…- la mujer asintió y terminó de coser la primera.

-vierte un poco de poción cicatrizante y presiona con mucho cuidado mientras yo coso esta, después quiero que hagas lo mismo mientras yo se las vendo.- Draco volvió a asentir, si no se equivocaba, aquella era la primera conversación que tenía en toda su vida con aquella mujer.

-Si Potter saca a Severus él podrá hacerle algo para que se recupere…- dijo casi para sí mismo.

-Snape no sale del Callejón Diagón muchacho… necesitará descansar- Draco medio sonrió negando.

-créame, en cuanto vea esto lo último que va a hacer es descansar, Snape tiene un aguante bestial- Molly solo le miró un rato descifrando a la perfección el mensaje que Malfoy le estaba dando. La anciana mujer terminó de vendar ambas muñecas y las dejó reposando sobre la cama.

-Voy a quitarle ese vestido…- Draco comprendió el mensaje y se levantó yendo hacia la puerta

-oh, claro…- salió de allí dejando a Molly hacer su trabajo.

Le quitó el vestido gris con cuidado haciéndolo desaparecer y aparecer limpio abajo, parecía no tener sangre en la ropa interior por lo que sacó unas cuatro mantas gruesas y cálidas de uno se los armarios viejos y la tapó hasta el cuello con ellas, estaba fría, y eso no era bueno.

Harry caminó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos de mármol hasta llegar a una enorme puerta la abrió sin ni siquiera llamar, asustando de forma considerable al ministro de magia.

-qué demonios! Harry, hijo mío, que te trae por aquí?

-debo hablar con usted…

-sobre qué?

-Severus Snape.- El ministro tomó asiento y cerró la puerta con magia, Harry se sentó, probablemente eso no sería sensato, pero debía hacerlo por Hermione.

En la madriguera las cosas estaban cada vez más tensas, Molly la había dejado arriba con un fuerte fuego y las mantas para que su cuerpo recuperase el calor, la había visto muy delgada y había perdido muchísima sangre, realmente no sabía si se recuperaría. Draco estaba sentado con una taza de té en una esquina de la mesa, y Ron le miraba vigilante y odioso tras una tostada en la otra, Molly rodó los ojos, había diferencia que jamás arreglarían.

Un par de horas después y tras un fuerte esfuerzo, vieron aparecer a Harry en la chimenea rodeado de las fuertes llamas verdes.

-que ha pasado Potter?- Harry tomó asiento, parecía cansado.

-los papeles tardarán en ser verificados y llevados a azkabán tres o cuatro horas… me ha dicho que lo sacarán, pero lo que le he dicho no justifica el resto de años de servicio Malfoy… no podrá salir de ingleterra y no creo que vaya a tener buen recibimiento en ningún lugar.

-créeme Potter Snape se pasa eso por donde yo te diga.

-lo sé- Aun así Harry no parecía muy convencido.

-aun así no se si…- Harry miró a la anciana, se había callado de pronto.

-Molly… es grave?

-no se si podrá querido… está muy débil, estaba fría…- la mujer parecía estar a punto de llorar, Hermione había sido como una hija para ella de alguna forma.- aun así…- dijo con dificultad- ve a azkabán, hazle venir en cuanto salga, creo que necesita más a su persona que cualquier poción que pueda darle. Harry sintió y desapareció sin decir nada tras levantarse.

Se apareció a las puertas del temible edificio, tan alto como Hogwarts, quizá más, construido con una fría y oscura piedra. El hombre de aspecto poco amigable y cuanto menos serio que había en la entrada miró a Harry obviamente reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-he hecho una petición para la liberación del preso Severus Snape… el ministro de magia me dijo que…

-va a tener que esperar un par de horas señor Potter… la petición ha sido aceptada, pero los tramites siempre son los mismos… sin excepción, puede pasar adentro…- Harry miró la puerta con algo de miedo.- no. Los dementores no pasan a la sala de espera señor Potter…- le dijo el hombre con un tono arrogante, Harry le miró una última vez y entró cruzando un húmedo y frio pasillo hasta una pequeña sala de piedra. Esperó durante aquellas dos horas las cuales se le hicieron francamente eternas, cuando la puerta que aba a la torre de la prisión se abrió y todo quedó completamente halado a Harry se le cortó la respiración. Las dos figuras altas soltaron a la otra figura algo más alta que las anteriores de golpe, dejándolo de rodillas contra el suelo y desapareciendo por la puerta de nuevo. Harry se quedó en silencio, y dio un par de pasos atrás en cuanto vio a un despeinado Snape levantarse con dificultad del suelo y erguirse todo lo alto que era a pesar del aparente dolor en su cuerpo, la mirada negra se posó sobre la verde con odio y en cuanto el joven bajó al guardía se encontró estampado contra la pared siendo agarrado por el cuello por Severus, quien parecía estar controlándose. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y unas ojeras de un aspecto realmente terrible, parecía estar agorado y se le podía notar un leve indicio de barba negra.

-S…na….

-no sé a qué demonios estás jugando Potter… pero esta vez voy a quitarte las ganas de jugar… y creeme… no voy a sentirme mal en absoluto…- Harry intentó hablar pero el fuerte agarre no le dejaba- ahora… explícame maldito mocoso porque me has sacado…

-Her…- intentó deshacerse de la pálida mano en su cuello. Snape aflojó un poco el agarre para entenderle, no demasiado.

-Herm…ione…- lo soltó de golpe dejando que cayese contra el suelo mirándole mal. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho pues lo levantó con una fuerza sorprendente aun más que la vez anterior.

-donde está! Qué demonios le ha pasado potter!

-la… la madriguera…

-que ha pasado!

-yo… es… es mejor que…- Severus ni siquiera le dejó terminar. Se desapareció de inmediato y Harry le siguió con algo de dificultad, el muy bastardo sabía cómo hacer daño.

El suelo de los alrededores podría haber temblado de la fuerza con la que la capa negra tocó el suelo reintegrándose desde aquel humo negro. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia la puerta de madera de la singular casa y la abrió de golpe haciendo que Weasley y Draco quien estaba allí para su sorpresa casi saltaran de sus respectivas sillas.

-Snape!- El oscuro mago ignoró a Draco por completo y fue directo a por el pelirrojo quien dio un par de pasos atrás.

-donde está!- la oscura voz sonaba rota, Snape sabía que no había pasado nada bueno para que Draco hubiese aceptado quedarse allí más de unos segundos. Ron no podía ni hablar, la forma en la que Snape lo tenía rodeado lo había dejado paralizado.

-está arriba Snape… pero no te rec…- comenzó Draco en un tono calmado intentando no alterarlo más, aun así, no pudo terminar, Snape caminó a toda velocidad dando zancadas hasta las escaleras y las subió corriendo y abriendo la puerta de la primera habitación con fuerza.

Molly quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama tapando mejor a Hermione se dio la vuelta asustada, vio a Snape completamente demacrado y rígido mirando a la cama, se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia él.

-que… le ha…- Molly no contestó, la mirada de la madre de los Weasley era cuanto menos triste, miró un segundo a los penetrantes ojos negros y apartó la mirada saliendo se allí.

Severus apoyó la espalda contra la puerta unos segundos y después se acercó a la cama. Estaba pálida como un muerto, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida simplemente los labios algo deshidratados. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, era condenadamente preciosa.

-Hermione…- nada. Miró la fina silueta de la joven bajo la gran cantidad de mantas, estaba en una posición muy rígida, como si no pudiese moverse.- quiero… saber que te ha… pasado… maldita sea- podía sentir un fuerte nudo en el pecho, tenía una extraña sensación que no le gustaba y los cansados ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Respiró con fuerza una vez más y apartó un poco las mantas, no llevaba más que la ropa interior, su mirada siguió la dirección de uno de los brazos hasta llegar a un trozo de vendaje blanco, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, uno que no había sentido jamás y la destapó por completo para ver las dos muñecas vendadas. No pudo evitar dejarse caer contra las mantas abrazándola con fuerza pero sin moverla, las lágrimas podían caer si era necesario, eso ya no debía importarle.

-maldita… sea… que has… hecho…- se entendió con dificultas por el fuerte temblor de la voz, intentó calmarse un rato después, pero sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía en aquel momento, tomó una de sus muñecas fijándose de golpe en el peso que había perdido y vio que el vendaje estaba húmedo. Necesitaba aire, respirar y hacer algo de inmediato.

Se levantó con bastante dificultad, las piernas le coordinaban correctamente, bajó las escaleras despacio y como un autentico fantasma y ante la mirada de los presentes en la gran mesa del comedor salió de la madriguera hasta apoyarse sobre un pequeño banco de madera.

Molly lo miró desde la ventana y estuvo a punto de salir, pero el rubio se le adelanto.

-creo que será mejor que vaya yo… por si a caso- ella asintió comprendiendo.

Draco se acercó a Snape procurando no hacerlo por la espalda hasta llegar a su lado, vio que simplemente estaba mirando a la nada en el bosque que tenían delante, al fijarse en los ojos negros algo se le movió dentro, había conocido a Snape desde que era un crio, a decir verdad, jamás le había conocido. Lo que sí sabía era que ver aquellos ojos completamente humedecidos y con signos de haber estado llorando minutos antes no era algo ni medianamente normal.

-va a ponerse bien Snape- dijo sin saber que otra cosa decirle, él no le miró.

-fui yo quien la puso en peligro de esa forma…- no había expreión alguna en el tono con el que hablaba, estaba visiblemente cansado.

-no seas idiota, no has tenido nada que ver…

-por permitir esto desde el principio, cada maldito segundo que ha pasado a menos de una milla de mi ha sido un peligro para ella.- Draco negó.

-cuando estuviste con ella la protegiste a cada segundo, no tienes más que echarte en cara Snape…

-no comprendo por qué… ha…- dejó de hablar en cuanto se le comenzó a romper la voz.

-yo creo que es bastante obvio…- fue lo último que Draco dijo antes de volver adentro. Snape se quedó un buen rato más fuera y tras tomar aire siguió los pasos del hijo de Lucius. Se encontró con Molly en la entrada, no tenía una mirada del todo amigable, pero si comprensiva.

-los chicos están en la cama y Draco Malfoy ha vuelto a la mansión, tú deberías descansar Snape…- dijo en el ya usual tono que solo ella sabía utilizar.

-necesito… poción cicatrizante, y… agua caliente…- dijo ignorando las palabras de la mujer como si no las hubiese escuchado. Molly suspiró, no esperaba lo contrario.

-sube arriba, ahora lo subo todo…- Severus obedeció y subió las escaleras entrando en la habitación, se quitó la capa de inmediato y la dejó frente al fuego para ponérsela encima a ella cuando estuviese caliente. Molly no tardó en subir con lo que él le había pedido y lo miró observarla un rato.

-espero que después de todo estés seguro de lo que haces…- esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de allí y dejarle solo con ella. Severus no perdió más el tiempo y avivó el fuego para después sentarse de nuevo y destaparla ligeramente hasta descubrirle las muñecas heridas, tomó una de ellas y comenzó a deshacer el vendaje, los ojos se le cerraron con dolor al ver los cortes limpios y profundos, aquella imagen se le quedó completamente clavada en la mente de Severus, aun así continuó sumergiendo ligeramente la herida en el agua caliente para quitar los restos de la anterior poción y la secó con cuidado colocando con los dedos una gruesa capa de poción cicatrizante y vendándola con una venda limpia, hizo lo mismo con la otra y las dejó reposar a cada lado de su cuerpo, había recuperado algo de temperatura, pero sabía que aun estaba grave.

Quitó su capa del fuego y al asegurarse de que había calentado la tela para después taparla bien con las mantas y ponérsela por encima, se sorprendió al verla moverse un poco al respirar el aroma de la tela, se sentó más cerca de ella no pudiendo evitar acariciar el cabello castaño en el que pudo sentir algunos restos de sangre, le dio absolutamente igual, sabía que no dormiría esa noche, podría quedarse cuidando de ella y esperando a que despertase un poco todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

**_Ahora sí, ya queda poco! ^^_**

**_Reviews:_**

_**MamaShmi**: Por ahora lo ha sacado tras llegar a ese extremo, puede que si Hermione mejora se den cuenta ambos idiotas de lo que puede hacer Severus Snape…_

_**Sweet163**: Lucius lo tendrá más difícil pero seguro que Severus no lo deja ahí, Harry y Ron pagarán lo suyo… o esos e merecen al menos._

_**Yetsave**: Sí pero hizo falta que pasara una desgracia para ello, Snape no creo que le dirija la palabra mucho más_

_**Papillón69:** Esperemos… haber si con los cuidados de Severus y con sentirle a su lado puede seguir con vida…_

_**YazminSnape**: Esa es mi intención, escribir sentimientos y situaciones cercanas a lo que yo siento o a lo que yo experimento es más fácil para hacer llegar a la gente ciertos tipos de situaciones en los fics… Ahora veamos si Hermione consigue tirar adelante como la increíble joven que es, en Potterfics mucha gente ha pensado que es una barbaridad pero sinceramente, estoy bastante segura de que esto o algo parecido sería lo que ocurriría en esta situación._

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** Esperemos que salga de esta…_

_**Melyz de Snape:** neh si no te has muerto aun ya no lo harás, aguanta hasta el final y alguno que otro fic más si eso… después ya me avisas de nuevo XD, sí, se que ha sido un capitulo duro, pero es lo que me imagino que pasaría, esa situación debe de ser horrenda de sobrellevar._

_**AlexzaSnape**: Draco llego a tiempo, esperemos que sea suficiente con eso…_


	23. Chapter 23- Tu reino sin luz

Severus se pasó la noche completamente despierto, descansó con ella y aquello era sin duda mejor que estar encerrado un segundo más, pero no pegó ojo en toa la noche. No quería que se hiciese daño o que despertar sin poderlo ver, y simplemente no podía dormir, eso siempre había sido igual.

Sacó la varita hechizando todo a su alrededor para que se mantuviera una temperatura agradable, aquello sumado al suave fuego, le ayudarían a recuperar la temperatura.

La noche pasó, bastante tranquila al parecer para la joven, no tanto para Severus, pero al menos casi todo parecía haber pasado. Aun tenía que sacar a Lucius de ahí, como fuera, después de todo ambos eran lo mismo, Lucius simplemente dejó que se le fuese de las manos un poco más, sin tener en cuenta por supuesto de las amenazas del Lord hacia su familia, pensó. Todo tenía sus propias razones.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus sintió como la joven se movía incómoda, la cara poco saludable pero al menos tranquila que había tenido durante la mayoría de la noche cambió a un gesto de dolor, la vio intentar mover las muñecas y la paró con suavidad mientras miraba el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, como mucho Molly estaría despierta.

La agarró un poco mejor contra él cuando la vio despertar muy despacio, entreabría los ojos con cansancio, pero intentaba agarrarse a la camisa del hombre con la poca fuerza que sus dedos tenían. De pronto Severus se dio cuenta de que había abierto los ojos aun contra él, le hizo alzar el rostro con cuidado arrepintiéndose pues las orbes color miel estaban llenas de lágrimas.

-sssh… - intentó tranquilizarla, en su estado lo último que necesitaba era alterarse.

-Se… verus…- sintió aquellos dedos recorriendo su espalda, sentía un dolor terrible y era como si su cuerpo estuviese tan cansado que ni siquiera quería responder a los movimientos que intentaba hacer, y sus manos… a partir de las muñecas sentía una pesadez y un escozor terrible… qué demonios había hecho.

-cálmate… vamos, estoy aquí maldita sea…- pero el débil llanto continuó contra su pecho.

-se que… se que lo estás… se que estás… enfadado… conmigo- y lo estaba, pensó él, lo que había hecho no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no podía entender como se le había ocurrido casi quitarse la vida por alguien como él. Pero no era momento para eso.

Sintió una de las débiles y finas manos intentar subir hasta su rostro sin mucho éxito.

-por favor…- Severus la miró extrañado. Pero al instante siguió la vista de la joven hasta sus propios labios, tenía miedo de que todo eso pudiese hacerle daño, pero jamás le negaría nada, y él que pensaba que jamás diría eso de sí mismo… ya nunca podría negarle nada.

Se acercó a ella lentamente con los ojos negros fijos en los entonces pálidos labios y dejó un suave beso sobre ellos.

-juro que no me enfadaré hasta que estés bien…- dijo intentando bromear sin demasiado éxito, Hermione sonrió ligeramente.

-quiero irme… contigo- Snape asintió dudando, sabía que si no se iban pronto cuando esos zopencos estuvieran dormidos habría una buena pelea en la madriguera ese día. Ella querría despedirse, posiblemente, pero no podía y no iba a permitir que la alterasen… además, se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si pensara que a él no le encantaba alejarla de esos dos, era considerablemente cruel, pero a su juicio era lo mejor por un tiempo.

-Antes de hablar de eso… iré a por una taza de té. Duérmete, y necesitas comer algo.- ella asintió y él salió de allí tras ponerse la levita.

Bajó las escaleras para ver a Molly en la pequeña cocina haciendo el desayuno, se dio la vuelta al escuchar los fuertes pasos de las botas de Snape.

-cómo está?- Severus miró a la mujer con algo de indiferencia.

-un poco más despierta… quiero… llevarla a casa. Ahora- sentenció. Molly le miró enfadada. -Me da igual como me mires, no pienso permitir que la alteren, ni quiero tener la más mínima oportunidad de cortarle la cabeza a tu hijo- Molly no pudo evitar amenazarle con la mirada, a pesar de tener claro que Ron había hecho muchas cosas mal, el tono de burla y sarcasmo de Snape hicieron que la mujer se cabrease aun más- oh no… deja de poner esa cara maldita sea… debería matarlo… y lo haría muy a gusto créeme…

-no vas a cambiar nunca Severus Snape…- le dijo la mujer bufando y enfadada, le sirvió una taza de té muy caliente y se la dio de malas maneras.- dáselo despacio, quema.- Severus apartó la mirada sin decir nada y volvió escaleras arriba con el té, triunfante.

Se acercó a Hermione y se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó la taza de té sobre la pequeña mesilla. Le tocó el hombro ligeramente para despertarla y cuando le vio abrir los ojos le ayudó a incorporarse un poco.

-bebe despacio, está caliente, te sentará bien…- ella asintió e intentó tomar la taza pero las manos no respondían bien a las ordenes de agarre que le estaba mandando a sus dedos. Snape las apartó con cuidado dejándolas sobre las mullidas mantas y le ayudó a beber lentamente, el dulzor le daría algo de energía y el hecho de tomarlo caliente solo podía hacerle bien.

Tras terminarlo dejó que se tranquilizase un poco.

-quiero ir…

-ahora…

-ahora…- respondió. Severus simplemente asintió y dejando la taza encima de la mesa le ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado, aun así, en cuanto Hermione intentó ponerse en pié se tambaleó por un pequeño mareo causado por su debilidad, la agarró contra él e hizo que se sentara de nuevo la envolvió en su capa por la casi desnudez de la joven y sin que ella se lo esperase e intentando no hacerle daño en donde estaba herida la levantó con facilidad.

Hermione se agarró a su cuello pero Severus negó.

-no voy a soltarte, no te hagas daño…- Hermione asintió y se soltó dejándose agarrar por él, podía sentir la tensión en los brazos de Snape, realmente estaba cansado.

Bajó las escaleras ante la mirada de Molly quien se acercó para mirar a la joven quien se había quedado dormida, sabía que la iba a cuidar, pero jamás podría fiarse del todo de Snape.

-cuídala…- fue lo último que le dijo. Severus solo asintió despidiéndose y la tapó mejor antes de salir de la madriguera, hacía un frio horrible fuera e iba a llover en cualquier momento. Se desapareció agarrándola con fuerza contra él, apareciéndose frente a la puerta de madera negra. La abrió con un hechizo procurando no fijarse demasiado en los restos de sangre que había en el suelo, los hizo desaparecer a su paso y subió las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la habitación. La dejó sobre la cama aun envuelta en su capa y respiró hondo, algo le decía que todo había pasado en el baño, y al entrar con cierto temor se quedó rígido por unos segundos, intentó controlar el nudo que se le formó en el pecho y la humedad de sus ojos y sacó la varita haciendo la sangre y el agua teñida de rojo desaparecer por completo, salió del baño cerrando la puerta y encendió un suave fuego, caminó hacia la ventana y cerró las gruesas cortinas e hizo que un par de velas alumbrasen la estancia para ayudar a la poca luz natural.

Hermioen se movió un poco al sentir la cómoda superficie mientras Severus sacaba una pila de mantas del armario y se acercaba a la cama escuchó como la joven parecia moverse un poco en la cama, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos miel entre abiertos y mirándole con curiosidad. Sin decir nada comenzó a poner las mantas sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba la levita con facilidad.

-voy a darme una ducha, creo que la necesito con urgencia… duerme.- lo sentía seco, como si estuviese dándole vueltas a algo, se dio la vuelta desabrochando la infinita fila de botones.

-yo… también me… me gustaría darme una ducha…- Snape la miró incrédulo…

-debes dormir…- ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros, y no iba a arriesgarse a que le pasara nada, sin él no tendría fuerzas ni para mantenerse del todo de pie.

-ya he dormido, toda la noche… -Snape bufó para sí mismo tras quedarse un rato mirándole a los ojos, Hermione sabía que era lo que temía él. Lo vio quitarse la levita y dejarla encima de la silla del escritorio y hacer lo mismo tras desabrocharse la camisa con ella. Caminó hacia Hermione y sin decir nada la destapó y apartó la capa tragando nervioso y la tomó en brazos teniendo cuidado con las muñecas. Caminó hacia el baño fijándose en como Hermione cerraba los ojos procurando no mirar a la bañera y se dirigió a la ducha, encendiendo el agua caliente la cual comenzó a caer con fuerza.

La dejó sentada en el borde de la bañera y le ofreció ambas manos para que se levantase con cuidado frente a él, ella le dejó agarrarla e impulsarla hasta estar de pie por un poco más debajo de los codos hasta quedar frente al pecho de Severus quien rodando los ojos por el cansancio y el sonrojo de la joven, le hizo darse la vuelta y darle la espalda. Lo siguiente que sintió Hermione fueron las grandes manos en el broche de su brasier y el leve "click" cuando consiguió desabrocharlo y quitarseo, manteniéndola de espaldas, dejó que se apoyase contra él mientras se ocupaba de su propio cinturón de cuero y sus pantalones, acabaron descansando con el brasier, miró la fina y pálida espalda de la joven acariciándola con suavidad pero procurando mantener aquello frio hasta llegar a los bordes de la última prenda de ella y bajándola para retirarla del todo.

-entra… bajo el agua caliente, vas a enfriarte si no… ahora voy.

* * *

_**Vamos llegando al final! Creo que ni siquiera yo quiero que este fic se acabe, es bonito de escribir! Gracias por los reviews :)**_

* * *

**_Reviews: (algunos salen sin nombre, pero creo que se quienes sois por la forma de escribir :3)_**

_**Guest (no name):** No aun no pero no falta casi nada, habrá que hacer algo con Lucius y sí… yo creo que su madre lo pondrá en su sitio a ese cabestro…_

_**Guest (no name):** Le ayuda a ducharse y todo… aww… esperemos que no tenga problemas fisiológicos XD_

_**Guest (no name)**: LOOL! Eso quiero verlo!, Y como Fudge meta sus narices va a tener un problema muy… como decirlo… Severo? XD_

_**YazminSnape:** Pero el tema de ser utilizado al Wizengamot le da igual… haber que hace por el pobre Lucy, esperemos que poco a poco Hermione se ponga mejor._

_**Guest (no name):** Poco a poco esperemos que todo vaya a su sitio : )_

_**Phoenix1993:** Despertó! X3_

_**MelyzdeSnape:** Gracias a Merlín XD!, El pobre joven Malfoy lo miraría todo con asco XD me lo imagino, pero después de todo le debe muchas a Hermione, y ella aceptó a su padre con sus defectos y sabe lo importante que es para Snape. Como ha dicho una genial compañera de fics por ahí abajo… ojalá Ron acabe sin poderse sentar… *mwahaha….*_

_**Gayu02**: Seh… mientras lo escribía estaba pensando en que Draco no se metería ahí por nada del mundo… pero creo que dada la situación y sus deudas morales… es bastante mejor persona que su padre así que creo que se arriesgaría aunque sea por Snape más que nada, y Molly era su única salida en ese momento._

_**AlexzaSnape:** Seh… es bonito el cambio de papeles! X3_

_**Sweet 163**: Es lo que tiene ser un par de retrasados… el cerebro les funciona tarde… XD_

_**Guest (no name)**: Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte hecho llorar ^^debo admitir que a mi también se me cayó la lagrimilla mientras terminaba XD, y aquí tienes el siguiente! Espero que os guste! : )_


	24. Chapter 24- Cada cosa en su lugar

Hermione consiguió entrar en la ducha apoyándose en la pared y caminar despacio hasta meterse debajo del agua caliente, sabía que eso le dolería en las heridas y que después le tendría que cambiar las vendas, pero realmente necesitaba esa ducha. Dejo que el cabello se le empapara por completo sin moverse demasiado y esperando a Severus.

Él por su parte miró la última prenda que le quedaba y tomó aire, no era momento de ciertas cosas, y esperaba por Merlín que su cuerpo se hiciera a la idea de ello. Se quitó los bóxers negros y apartó la cortina fijándose en que la joven estaba de espaldas al parecer a gusto bajo el agua caliente, se acercó a ella, no demasiado pues la desnudez de ambos lo ponía realmente nervioso e hizo que poco a poco se diese la vuelta agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, entrando también bajo el agua.

-sientes… dolor en las heridas?- le pregunto con voz algo temblorosa.

-me… escuecen pero no es nada…- Severus apartó la mirada, que no era nada…

Hermione pudo ver a la perfección lo mal que le había sentado aquel comentario al oscuro hechicero.

-quiero… decir, que… no es nada porque no me… no me duele demasiado… ahora.- Snape la miró sintiéndose algo culpable por su reacción, pero se sentía tan impotente ante lo que ella había hecho por él…

-déjalo… ven…- bajó la vista al cuerpo de Hermione sin poderlo evitar, medio sonriendo con comprensión por el sonrojo de la joven, quien intentaba no bajar la mirada de una forma algo inútil al ser bastante más baja que él.

Poniéndola aun más nerviosa la sostuvo por los hombros dándole la vuelta, dejándola de espaldas hacia él. Dejó de tocarla unos segundos mientras se escuchaba el sonido de algunos frascos abriéndose lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de Severus bajar por sus hombros dejando un rastro de espuma, la cual liberaba un fuerte aroma a menta, todo muy Snape, pero su mente realmente no estaba funcionando, Snape parecía saber exactamente como tocarla para hacerle sentir mejor.

La atrajo un poco más hacia él aun dándole la espalda, Merlín… realmente parecía que se iba a romper comparándola con él.

-nunca te han dicho que eres muy pequeña?- Hermione solo entreabrió los ojos sin darse la vuelta.

- a que… te refieres?- Snape se encogió de hombros.

-tu… espalda, y comparada conmigo…- Hermione intentó no reír.

-oh… mejor estabas callado y moviendo las manos… el único problema aquí eres tu… Murciélago gigante… eres enorme.- Las cejas de Snape se dispararon. Hermione repasó la frase y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.- me… eh refiero a… ti… en, en general…- dijo nerviosa.

-ah… sí?- dijo él bromeando, sabía perfectamente que lo había dicho en general, pero sacarle los colores a su sabelotodo ablandaría un poco la situación anterior.

-bastardo…- al escuchar a Severus reír por lo bajo y acercarse aun más a ella por detrás continuando con la placentera tarea de llenarla de espuma se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no marearse hacia él, lo vio rodar los ojos para sí mismo tras observarla de arriba abajo, no creía que un ser vivo pudiera ser más perfecto. Hermione por su parte se puso roja como un condenado gnomo. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces y realmente con una necesidad terrible se abrazó a él con fuerza sintiendo como aquello le ayudaba a sentirse bastante mejor, él respondió al abrazo agachándose sin pensarlo y besándola con suavidad.

Terminaron de ducharse y la llevó hasta la cama envolviéndola con una toalla gris.

-metete a la cama o vas a agarrar un resfriado…- Hermione negó.

-y… tu?- Snape la miró con exasperación.

-creo que debería arreglarme un poco, saldré en unos minutos…- la joven asintió dándose cuenta de que lo único con lo que le había dejado sobre la cama era la toalla. Se la quitó intentando no mover mucho las manos ya que las heridas estaban comenzando a dolerle, se metió a la cama con cuidado y se tapó bien con las mantas. Lo vio salir del baño afeitado y con el cabello negro aun húmedo y el pantalón de un pijama negro de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-siéntate, voy a cambiarte eso…- Hermione asintió pero se quedó quieta.

-no tengo… nada para…- Snape enrojeció ligeramente.

-las mantas…- ella asintió, sería tonta, claro que tenía las mantas, se sentó tapándose lo mejor que podía con las mantas mientras Severus se subía a la cama frente a ella y hacía aparecer unos cuantos frascos y vendas.

-extiende los brazos pero no lo hagas con fuerza en las manos o podrías abrir el tejido…- le quitó las vendas mojadas y cerró los ojos de nuevo durante unos segundos al ver los cortes cosidos del primer brazo. – Esto va a dolerte…- vertió algunas gotas de poción defincetante y Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar. Tras aquello el hombre volvió a poner una gruesa capa de poción cicatrizante sobre la herida y la vendó repitiendo el proceso en el otro brazo. Tras aquello se quedó observando ambos vendaje, parecía estar pensando. Y Hermione simplemente apartó los brazos, no le gustaba que mirase aquello de esa forma, se sentía ridícula y culpable.

-no quiero que te sientas mal por ello… no deberías haber…- ella lo miró enfadada.

-deja de recordármelo por favor…

-es solo que no puedo entenderlo! Maldita sea!- explotó, Hermione lo miró con los ojos llorosos, no dejaron esperar mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a llorar.

-yo también te quiero…- dijo recordando la imagen en el Wizengamot, Severus se quedó helado, recordó lo que él le había dicho.

- siento haberte…

-es igual…

-gritado.- no podía controlar la rabia que aquello le hacía sentir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho… como ella le había dicho cuando todo aquello empezó, todos tenían cicatrices del pasado.

-ven por favor…- le rogó la joven invitándolo a meterse a la cama Snape asintió intentando ignorar la desnudez de ella sin mucho éxito.

-si tienes frío no dudes en decírmelo…- ella negó.

-contigo no tengo frio…- él medio sonrió, la vio acercarse a él quien tampoco es que llevase demasiada ropa, y unos pantalones de seda delatarían cualquier estupidez que a su cuerpo se le ocurriese hacer.

-Hermione…- dijo antes de sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

-Mmh?

- duérmete y descansa.- sentenció. Hermione sabía que no había nada más que hablar, así que se pegó a él abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos, al día siguiente esperaba no tener problemas con Harry y con Ron, así que les escribiría a ellos y a Draco, con quien hablaría para pasarse por azkabán, lo que no sabía era si Snape le permitiría acercarse allí… pero aun había asuntos de los que se tenía que hacer cargo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del otro a pesar de que ya deberían haberse levantado lo más seguro era que se quedasen en la cama todo el día, realmente ambos lo necesitaban.

Hermione despertó a media tarde y con cuidado de no despertar a Severus lo cual no era nada fácil se levantó de la cama y se puso la parte superior del pijama de él, la cual al igual que las camisas le quedaba enorme, y se sentó en el escritorio para escribirle a Draco y a sus amigos, en la carta para el rubio decidió hacer las cosas de una forma más segura, y escribió su versión de la participación de los Malfoy en la guerra como mortífagos, firmada, su puesto de heroína de una guerra haría que aquello valiese bastante más que la palabra de Severus o del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Con esa carta, le mando otra agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho y explicándole que se la podría llevar al ministro y debería ser suficiente, después de todo, sin las amenazas y el chantaje emocional Lucius hubiese dejado aquello hacía tiempo, por no nombrar su estúpida ideología claro…

Terminó con las cartas de Draco y escribió ya con la mano dolorida la de Harry y Ron. Se acercó a Snape quien seguía en la cama dormido, lo movió un poco y acarició el cabello negro.

-mmh…

-Severus…

-mmhque…

-donde tienes la lechuza?- el hombre tardó un rato en responder aun sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, llevaba días sin dormir.

-hay un… cuervo abajo…- ella lo miró divertida, se veía adorable.

-gracias…- Dejó un beso en la mejilla del hombre quien se dio la vuelta contra la almohada segundos después. Hermione bajó las escaleras y vio al pájaro en la ventana.

-hola…- el cuervo le miró extrañado- no me muerdas, solo quiero que lleves estas dos cartas a Draco Malfoy y esta de aquí a Harry potter. –le explicó mientras le ataba las tres cartas a una pata, ignorándola por completo y sin hacer ni un solo sonido, el cuervo salió volando en cuanto ella abrió la ventana. Muy parecido a su dueño.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo y entro a la habitación viendo a Severus contra la almohada aun, realmente debía estar cansado, se lo pensó mejor, y le dejó seguir durmiendo, ella bajó las escaleras con cuidado de no hacerse daño. Intentaría cocinar algo sin forzar mucho sus heridas, comer algo recién hecho les sentaría bien a ambos.

* * *

**_El siguiente será una especie de final/epílogo, bastante largo. Y como soy yo, y obviamente no puedo resistirme a hacerlo, le hará honor al rated M. Hay acaso una forma mejor de terminar un fic? XD_**

**_Gracias por los reviews!_**

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_**Papillon69**: ya somos dos, agresivo y bastardo a veces… pero muy protector._

_**AlexzaSnape**: Quien no estaría mucho mejor bajo el cuidado de esas expertas manos…_

_**Melyz de Snape:** Oh Ron… aun estoy pensando en que hacerle, XD , aun así el final epílogo espero que sea de vuestro agrado… y por supuesto estoy maquinando un nuevo Sevmione… espero que no tome demasiado tiempo ponerlo en orden xx_

_**Angelesoscuros13**: Esperemos que la carta con el testimonio y la firma de Hermione Granger sea suficiente más el de Draco y a pesar de que se quede con cargos graves como Severus pueda salir de allí, pronto lo sabremos._

_**YazminSnape:** En el fondo la comprende, pero le duele tanto verla así por él que eso le crea enfado, aun así le ayudará a ponerse bien, y ella a que él se recupere del todo. xx_

_**Yetsave:** aw… a mi también pero siempre habrá más como dije xx_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:** Se está comportando muy bien, gracias por poner el nombre! Xx_


	25. Chapter 25- Yo siempre hablo en serio

Severus continuó durmiendo un buen rato mientras Hermione se encontraba en el piso de abajo mirando a la desolada y triste cocina, sabía perfectamente que le iba a ser difícil poder cocinar algo decente con las muñecas de aquella forma. Decidió ir a lo simple, no veía a Severus como un hombre muy selecto con lo que le apetecía comer en un momento como aquel. Estaba segura de que incluso los armarios se mantenían llenos con magia, imaginarse a Severus Snape de compras simplemente le resultaba imposible.

Hizo algo de chocolate caliente y lo dejó calentando mientras tostaba algo de pan con miel con ayuda de algo de magia, procurando mirar lo mínimo posible a sus muñecas, a ella tampoco le sentaba bien. En un día como aquel, y como casi todos en Inglaterra no había nada mejor que eso.

Subio arriba y dejó la bandeja en una de la mesilla fijándose en que Snape continuaba completamente dormido, tras aquello se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, y se quedó viéndole dormir. Aquello seguía haciéndosele raro.

Estaba seguro de que no había dormido absolutamente nada durante el tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban, aun así todavía le resultaba increíble la facilidad que tenía para saber cuando estaba cerca. Lo vio moverse ligeramente, aun sin despertarse, pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí.

-Has… cambiado de… perfume?- la oscura voz rasgada y aun más grave si eso era posible hizo que Hermione tuviese que intentar no reír, Sin embargo, en cuanto la joven llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello negro acariciándolo lentamente los ojos negros la miraron extrañados abriéndose de pronto, se sorprendió de la forma en que lo miraba, la calidez de los ojos color miel era tal que se sintió extraño, todo aquello aun se sentía extraño.

-no… no soy yo, es eso…- El hombre miró a las dos tazas humeantes y al plato con las tostadas y la miel. Medio sonrió para sí mismo.

-se supone que quien tiene que cuidar de ti soy yo… no te parece? No dormido y con chocolate caliente en la mesilla…

Hermione no respondió al principio, sabía que se iba a molestar por verla hacer cualquier esfuerzo.

-Necesitabas dormir mucho más que yo…- él la miró aun desaprobando lo que había hecho, aun así cambió un poco la expresión, tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal después de haberse molestado.

-Dulce…- dijo él sorprendido, Hermione lo miró preocupada.

-no te…

-sí, es solo que… se me hace raro- Hermione sonrió ante la respuesta y segundos después lo vio hacerse un poco a un lado y apoyar la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.- ven…- Hermione se quedó un segundo sin responder, después de tener la mente en blanco algunos segundos mientras Snape rodaba los ojos con una media sonrisa cuanto menos malévola se acercó y se metió a la cama junto a él tomando una de las tazas y acercándosela a los labios con cuidado de no hacerse daño, la media sonrisa de nuevo, era extraño verle hacer eso, sabía que posiblemente jamás sonreiría del todo pero aquella mueca era más que suficiente.

Dejó que diese un sorbo lento, dejando caer por la inestabilidad del agarre de las manos de ella un poco del espeso líquido por la comisura de los finos labios, sin pensarlo dos veces apartó la taza y se acercó a él lamiendo sin mucha intención de darle el sentido que le estaba dando el pequeño hilo del dulce líquido. Aun así la expresión sorprendida de Severus le hizo saber que había tenido exactamente aquel segundo sentido.

El hombre le quitó la taza de las manos lentamente y aún sin dejar de mirarla idiotizado por lo que ella acababa de hacer se la acercó a ella para darle un poco, Hermione sonrió aceptando y a pesar de que ni una sola gota se derramó sintió inmediatamente los labios del hombre sobre los suyos haciéndole así derramar un poco que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a tragar. Y al parecer limpiarse tampoco iba a ser estrictamente necesario paera ella pues en cuanto Snape se encargó de profundizar el beso no quedó mancha alguna. No supieron si habían pasado segundos o minutos pero al separarse ambos se miraron sin necesidad de decir nada. Hermione dejó otro suave beso sobre los finos labios, sin moverse, lo cual las manos de Severus no obedecieron del todo pues la atrajeron hacia él, quien se dejó caer echado de nuevo con ella encima.

-eso ha sido considerablemente sugerente sabelotodo…

-Murciélago…- Snape sonrió mientras le daba una de las tostadas y tomaba otra él, unos golpes en la ventana los sacaron de la ensoñación del momento, Con un movimiento de la varita de encima de la mesilla un sobre voló hasta las manos del pocionista.

-Draco Malfoy…- Hermione miró la carta con preocupación, realmente esperaba que todo hubiese salido bien. Severus la sacó de su envoltorio y comenzó a leerla para sí mismo. Después bufó con cara de enfado.

-dime que no ha salido mal… - Severus la miró aun con cara de angustia.

-ha salido peor…

- oh no…

-sí… voy a tener que aguantar a Lucius el resto de mi vida también…- dijo con voz dramática y medio sonriendo ante el cambio en la cara de la joven.

-serás!... me habías asustado!- él la volvió a atraer cerca de nuevo.

-saldrá con cargos impresionantes, pero al parecer tu escrito ha ablandado a esos cerdos del Wizengamot… saldrá en un par de días… - Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a él. Se alegraba por Draco, y en parte también por su padre. Se acercó un poco más a él besándole por enésima vez, jamás se cansaría de aquellos labios.

-Hermione…

-sshh…

-podrías hacerte daño… espera a… estar mejor- ella asintió, sabía que tenía razón. Ambos cayeron dormidos al poco tiempo tras terminar la comida, todo parecía estar saliendo mejor. Dentro de lo que tenían, aquello era increíble después de todo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la vieja chimenea que Severus se había negado rotundamente a arreglar. Su casa seguía gustándole oscura, fría, y lúgubre y Hermione había conseguido acostumbrarse.

-Maldita sea Lucius cuantas veces te he dicho que… - se escuchó gritar a Severus.

-Merlín si estáis haciendo algo me destaparé los ojos lo juro, mientras tanto déjame agradecerle su carta a tu querida…- el oscuro hechicero enrojeció por completo.

-no es necesario que me agradezcas nada… no iba a dejar a Draco ni a ninguna persona dentro de ese horrible lugar si era capaz de evitarlo…

- aun así, y por más que me siente como una patada en mis posaderas… - se quitó la mano de los ojos y agradeció ver a ambos vestidos, simplemente sentados en la cama juntos y leyendo.- muchas gracias.

Hermione sonrió ante aquello.

-Ahora podéis dejar de disimular y seguir con vuestras actividades no precisamente decentes… cuando el primer Snape en miniatura esté en camino… avisadme para que organice algo interesante… una cena tal vez…

-Lucius deja de decir… estupideces!- El aristócrata salió riendo de la habitación y Snape miró a Hermione quien apartó la mirada hacia un lado

-estás bien?- ella asintió aun sin mirarle.- estás segura?

-sí Severus…

-el día que Lucius deje de decir estupideces creo que seré yo quien organice una fiesta…- se hizo un silencio muy largo, un silencio que la temblorosa voz de Hermione rompió al rato.

-no… no era precisamente una estupidez…

-que…

-creo que va a tener que comenzar a pensar en lo de la cena pero… - Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por completo mirándola sin podérselo creer.

-Hermione…

-supuse que te parecería una estupidez… no es en…- la calló con los labios porque realmente en aquel momento Hermione había conseguido dejarlo de nuevo sin palabra alguna. La besó más tiempo del que ella se esperaba en realidad, no sabía si por necesidad o por que no sabía que decirle.

-no es… no es ninguna estupidez…- parecía estar en un trance extraño, pero no parecía del todo malo- es… es estupendo…

-Severus… aquel día… en el juicio… lo que me dijiste… de verdad me…- la abrazó contra él con una posesividad que comenzaba a hacérsele familiar.

-deberías saber… que yo siempre hablo en serio.

* * *

**_FIN_**

_**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado… lo sé, lo sé, y el Rated M? pensándolo mejor un par de días más tarde me di cuenta de que en el estado de Hermione eso no sería realista, de todas formas, debo agradecerle la excelente idea del chocolate caliente a LunaHutcherson! 3, hacía falta un momento dulce entre tanta basura… **_

_**Y Lucy… oh Lucy, siempre dando en el clavo con cosas importantes! y al menos Sev no se nos ha muerto de un infarto con la noticia eh? **_

_**En fin, me entristece enormemente decir adiós a este, pero vendrán más esperemos! **_

_**GRACIAS por estar ahí una vez más a todas/os!**_

_**SheySnape.**_

_**(Por cierto, aquellos quienes queríais ver sufrir a Ronald tanto como lo deseaba yo… os lo dejo a vuestra propia imaginación… puede que Lucius no tuviese en cuenta como Sev que eso podría dolerle a Hermione… Un Weasley lisiado a manos de un Malfoy?... a mí me suena bien! ;)**_

_**Ahora sí… esto me está costando… Hasta otra! ^,,^**_


End file.
